


Please Let Me be Here (With You)

by TaeFansick



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Slow Burn, older steven, so he's legal don't start with me, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 44,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: I came across some doodles and such so this is a ship I insist on now.Steven hates being associated with Homeworld, the Gems, Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond. He wants to get away from it all for at least a little while.Stan and Ford are still mending their relationship when summer arrives again and Mabel insists they find love. But love always comes from unexpected places in Gravity Falls.RATED E (explicit) FOR LATER CHAPTERS
Relationships: Steven Universe/Ford Pines, Steven Universe/Ford Pines/Stan Pines, Steven Universe/Stan Pines
Comments: 361
Kudos: 156





	1. I'm Here for the Job?

He had been back and forth on the choice to leave Beach CIty for so long, but in the end Steven was glad he went through with it. It had been hard to say goodbye and there were still times he found himself talking to Gems or people that weren’t actually there, forgetting he was alone for the first time in his life. He still called home to check in and hear from everyone, but he tried to keep the calls as far apart as he could manage. 

Steven sighed as his exhaustion caught up with him, blinking lazily at the passing scenery. He crossed the entire county to be as far from home as he could without learning a new language or going to Homeworld. He just wanted to be Steven for once. Not Rose Quartz. Not Pink Diamond. Not the saviour of the galaxy. Just Steven. 

He yawned as he entered a new town, feeling like his whole body was vibrating from driving for so long. He had stopped in multiple cities and small towns, sleeping in more hotel rooms than he ever thought he would. More than once he wished he was all Gem to avoid sleep, but it was one of the few things that made him feel normal these days. 

“Welcome to Gravity Falls” was plastered on a sign and Steven hummed to himself. Gravity Falls...That sounded kinda charming, actually. But what was with all the question marks posted around the place?

Oooo

Dipper groaned. “This summer has been so boring so far,” he muttered. 

“Hey, last summer started slow and we ended it being chased around by an evil triangle,” Mable piped up, putting up her little DJ set she used with Waddles. 

“I don’t want to be a sock puppet again.” Dipper flipped through the mostly empty pages of the journal he started. “Last summer Grunkle Ford asked me to be his assistant. I turned it down, but I still want to study the weird on my own. What if he regrets even offering when he sees I haven’t been able to hunt anything without his notes?” 

“Knowing this place, there’ll be a haunted hedge clipper or something soon.” She pulled herself onto her brother’s bed, using the close proximity to slap a sticker on his cheek. “And hey, if not, there’s the gnomes or Manticore to visit. And the haunted gas station is still here,”

“Yeah, but that’s all stuff we’ve done already,” 

They were interrupted by the sound of a crash from below, causing them to rush out of the room and hoping it was something noteworthy and not just Grunkle Ford shaving with dynamite again. They were half correct, but it wound up being Waddles being chased around by Soos. 

“That pig’s got my hat, dudes!” 

While Mabel happily tackled her pig, Stan emerged from the back office. “What are you all doing now? Wrecking the showroom?” He scowled. “Soos, I told you to take a vacation! What are you doing here?” 

Soos grabbed his cap again but opted to not put it back on since it was covered in pig drool. “I’m getting out of here, Mr Pines. I just forgot some stuff,” 

“Whaaat? Soos, you’re leaving? But it’s already so boring here!” Mabel groaned.

“No worries! I’ll be back in a couple of weeks. Just wanna relax a little without being Mr Mystery. I love it, but it wears you out,” 

“So is Wendy coming back then?” Dipper asked, hopeful. He’d gladly put aside his paranormal hunts for a while to see Wendy again. 

“Not for a while, kid,” Stan replied. “She’s with her family for an apocalyptic training camp thing.” He shuffled some stuff around with the window displays, putting up a ‘help wanted’ sign. “So in the meantime, I’ll be looking for a new staff member for the summer and maybe afterwards. Wendy will be starting college classes along with her regular stuff. Even when she does come back she won’t be able to be here as often,”

“I hope Robbie doesn’t apply…”

“Ha! Like I’d give him the position!” 

Ford emerged from his lab in the basement for the first time in days, blinking at the sunlight. He noted the sign his twin held and sighed heavily. “Stanley, I really wish you’d stop using this place- my house- as an attraction for fake oddities.” He removed his glasses to rub a hand over his face. “Whatever. I need coffee before I deal with all this again,” 

“Some Mabel juice will perk you right up, Grunkle Ford!” 

“What are you so mad about, Sixer? I figured after all the stuff we saw at sea, you’d like to relax with some fun touristy stuff.” He gave Ford a playful slap on the back, jolting the other man. “Ya gotta relax or your age’ll catch up with you!” 

“Maybe you should act more your age,” Ford snipped. 

“I agree with Grunkle Ford! You should be much more focused on finding true love!” Mabel gushed. 

“...That’s not quite what I meant,” 

Dipper snickered. “Mabel, come on. Grunkle Stan is way too preoccupied ripping people off. And Grunkle Ford never sees daylight longer than a few hours a month!”

“Hey, for your information, I used ta be quite the charmer in my day!” Stan’s face flushed in embarrassment as he recalled Mabel’s previous attempts to make him a gentleman for Lazy Susan. He thought his time with Ford traveling would help him work on his game but he struck out every time. All the girls he flirted with only saw his age. Even when it was women he could call his peers they scoffed at him. Still, he wasn’t going to admit it aloud to Dipper. 

Ford’s blush was much more prominent. He had never had a time in his life where he could converse with women. He wasn’t even sure what he liked. There had been one time when Fiddleford asked if Ford preferred men and Ford found he couldn’t answer right away. But between the thirty years sucked in different dimensions and just not being suave to begin with, he had never pursued anything. “I really don’t think men our age should worry about such things. At this point it would be difficult to maintain a relationship between summers on land and winters at sea.”

“Exactly!” Stan pounced on his twin’s excuse, happy to use it. “We don’t need to be tied down to some women who’ll just pull eachother’s hair out after a month of living together on a boat. I get headaches enough as it is,” 

“ARG! You’re both such grumps! Besides, true love conquers all!” 

“I dunno, Mabel,” the skeptical of the two youths mused. “Even if you got them dates by some miracle, they would still have to put up with the other twin. If you got Grunkle Ford a girlfriend, Grunkle Stan would drive them crazy,” 

“What makes you think Grunkle Ford would get a girlfriend before Grunkle Stan?” Mabel challenged. “We got him a date with Lazy Susan, didn’t we?” 

“And he blew it because he can’t be in any relationship,”

“That’s not true!” Stan insisted. “She has a million cats! She kept calling me! She would talk about boring stuff and she sucked at telling jokes!” 

Dipper ignored him. “What about you, Grunkle Ford? What kinda girl do you like? Super smart type, right?” 

“Well, I-” 

The bell above the door rang, steps echoing in the quiet showroom. “Suckers!” Stan perked up and straightened his tie before striding from the hall where they had gathered. “Welcome to the Mystery Shack!” He greeted, putting his eyepatch into place. 

Steven gave a wave in greeting. “Um...hi?” He glanced around. “Are you...open?” He hadn’t seen any other cars and the shop was deserted. 

“Oh, yeah, every day!” The other assured. “Just a slow day is all. Interested in a tour? Impulse buy? My advice is, go with your gut!” Stan grabbed a mini flip calendar off of one of the shelves. “This is a new item. A hunks of the month calendar with yours truly for every month~” 

Steven took the item shoved at him and politely flipped through the pages, seeing a very old fashioned bathing suit, a disco getup that would have made his own dad proud, and a tacky Santa outfit. He couldn’t help the laugh bubbling from his throat before he gently placed the calendar back. “Actually I saw your sign in the window...Are you still looking for help?” 

Stan’s features contorted in confusion. “You’re not a tourist?” 

“Um...Well, yes and no…” Steven rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I was planning on driving through but I saw the signs and...Well I was looking to settle down somewhere at least for a little while. Just wanted out of my hometown.” Best to keep it vague, he thought. 

“Spontaneous job opportunity, huh?” Stan looked the kid up and down, wondering just how young he was. He had to be at least eighteen if he had the means to pick up living someplace totally new. He definitely wasn’t from around Gravity Falls or Stan would have seen him. Kid sure wore a lot of pink for a guy, but he was clean and his soft appearance and voice would make it easy to con more customers… “Ya know what? I like your style. I’ll give ya a few days and see how it goes. Where are you shacked up at?” 

“I wanted to wait to get a motel room until we spoke,” Steven replied. “I’m Steven, by the way. Steven Universe.” 

“Universe? Man that makes my name seem lame in comparison,” Stan joked. He extended his hand in a hearty shake, shocked at Steven’s grip. It was stronger than expected but still...soft. 

“I think Mystery is a nice name,” 

“Well...My real last name is Pines,” he admitted. He coughed awkwardly. “Stan Pines.” 

“Pines…” Steven smiled. “That’s perfect! Matches the scenery,” he joked. 

Stan felt a smile tug on his own lips. “Kid, that was horrible!” He teased. 

“Yeah, I know,” Steven admitted, rubbing at his face. “I’ve been stuck in that car for so long and it’s hard to make jokes when you’re by yourself all the time, ya know?” 

Something in his chest lurched in memory. Alone. Driving on the endless stretches of road. “Kid, don’t worry about a motel. You’re gunna stay here while you work.”

“What?! N-no, I couldn’t do that!” 

“I’m not giving you a choice! Plus then I can bug you whenever and you don’t have to worry about being late for work,”

Steven lit up. A house? A job? And he didn’t have the burden of the Gems or Homeworld or being a hero? He grinned. “Thank you! Thank you so much!” 

oo

“Something’s wrong,” Dipper spoke up to his sister. “I haven’t heard Stan gloat once. Or the register. Do you think he got kidnapped?” 

Ford rolled his eyes. “He’s just taking his time taking all that tourist’s money. He’s just drawing it out since he hasn’t been able to do it for months.” He gulped the rest of his coffee. 

“-and this is the kitchen,” Stan spoke up from the hall, causing everyone to look up. Stan greeted the confused looks with an announcement. “Everyone, this is Steven. Steven, this is everyone,”

“Hey, everyone,” Steven spoke up with a wave. 

“That one was better!” Stan encouraged. “Steven is our new employee. And our new resident.” 

Ford glared. “You invited another person to live here? You couldn’t have mentioned anything?” 

Steven’s face fell. “Oh...I don’t want to cause any unnecessary-” 

“Have a heart, Sixer.” Stan slung an arm around Steve’s shoulders in an oddly protective gesture that caught Mabel and Dipper’s attention. “Steven here is on his own away from home. He’s looking to get some life experience and I’m trying to make his employment as easy as I can,”

“Since when do you make anyone’s life easier?” Dipper dead-panned. 

Ford frowned. Why was his brother being so...friendly with this boy? He studied the pair for a moment. Stan’s eyes were the same colour, his voice was the same… The only strange thing was their proximity. He stood, striding over to the pair and holding Steven under his gaze. Soft features, but Ford had learned in his thirty years fighting for survival that things were not always as they appeared. “...Alright. Well if you’ll be staying, we should put down some ground rules.” Steven was quick to nod in agreement. “No inviting people over without permission, you will fix anything you break-if anything- and you will clean after yourself. You’re free to eat with us and use anything in the house, but food and cost of living will come out of any pay,”

“Yes, sir,” 

“You will not be in the showroom after closing hours and will not discipline the children here,”

“Yes, sir.” 

“You will not use profanity in front of the children and you will maintain your own personal hygiene.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Do you have any questions?” 

“I don’t think so…” Steven felt nervous. He wasn’t used to twins and he was surprised with two sets of them. They had enough differences he shouldn’t mix them up at all, but he was worried he would say or do something to make them upset. What if he did something to expose his powers? Even if it was healing, would they insist he leave? 

Stan scowled at his brother. “Hey, why don’t you kids show Steven the spare bedroom where he’ll be set up?” 

Mabel was quick to jump up, Dipper following behind. “You’re wearing a star just like me!” 

Steven gave a weak laugh. “Yeah, it’s an old piece of merchandise from my dad,” 

As their conversation faded down the hall, Stan grumbled. “Jeez, Sixer, you didn’t have to lay into him like that,” 

Ford tried to control his bubbling anger. “What do you expect? You just met this boy and you’re letting him stay here? With the kids? This is my house! You should have asked me first!” 

“I know that!” Stan hissed. “Keep your voice down! The kid asked about a job and he looks dead on his feet.” His shoulders slumped. “I dunno what happened but the kid looks scared already. He kinda...reminded me of me. Back then, ya know.” There was a lingering silence as Ford felt guilt eat away at him. He knew what Stan meant. When they were separated after the incident… They worked hard to grow close again in their time on the boat, but it still hurt to think about. “Just...try to be a little kinder to him. Unless he ends up being like Robbie. Then punch him in the head,”

“...Deal.”


	2. Just a Thought

If Pearl knew the type of work he was doing now, Steven would never hear the end of it. He was given a rundown of his tasks and spent the morning making up new exhibit pieces and then cleaning the showroom and displays. 

He had only seen Ford in passing, who he learned was the twin that interrogated him. He was a little glad for it at first but as the day wore on Steven found himself wishing he could see Ford and gain some approval. 

Stan had been checking up on him in between doing tours and complemented Steven on his friendly and approachable nature. The former Gem-warrior had trouble with the catchphrase “we put the fun in no refunds” but he held up the policies and made the people happy. It was actually a lot like working at the Big Donut, but here he had to tell kids not to put stuff in their mouths. 

He got to know Dipper and Mabel as they followed him around, asking various questions he tried his best to answer. 

“I like your jacket. Where did you get it?”

“Do you live near Gravity Falls?”

“Who’s your favourite Sev’ral Times member?”

“Do you have family near here?” 

“Are you dating anyone?”

“Do you believe in aliens?” 

At the last question, he actually flinched while wiping the glass on one of the cases. Dipper caught it and his eyes narrowed in suspicion while Steven forced a smile and choked out an answer. “I think...space is a big place and...stuff can definitely be possible...I don’t really…” He faltered. Sweat began to collect on his forehead as he panicked. What should he say? What did normal people say?

He was saved by Mabel. “Dipper, he doesn’t want to be a part of your nerd talk! So, Steven, what’s your favourite colour? Is it pink?” 

“No!” Steven almost cursed at himself for his reaction before clearing his throat. “I...I need to get more paper towels,” he muttered, avoiding eye contact and brushing past them into the employee’s lounge, which was really just the kitchen. 

“...What was that about?” Mabel pondered. 

“Mabel, did you see how he just froze up? Do you think he’s hiding something?” 

“Psh! No, he’s probably tired or something. He looked worn out yesterday and he woke up early this morning,”

“I guess…” 

Oo

“What is wrong with me?” Steven groaned. He scrubbed his hands and splashed clean water on his face. Taking in the silence, he let his eyes slip shut and took several calming breaths. “I’m okay. I’m here and I’m okay…” 

Ford had not been pleased to see he slept in. A few days in a lab with little to eat and almost no rest would do that, but it still made him feel lazy knowing the house was a buzz and he was just rolling out of bed. He dressed and head for the kitchen, hearing Stan lead a loud tour in another part of the house. He rolled his eyes at the image but was shaken from his thoughts at another sound. 

“I’m okay...I’m here and I’m okay. It’s just a thought…” 

Ford recognized the soft voice as their new resident Steven and paused in the entryway as he studied the young man. Whatever happened he looked shaken. He was grounding himself, Ford realized. He had done the same for himself after being plagued with memories of his time outside of his own dimension. He felt guilt clawing its way through his chest as he recalled Stan’s words the night before. The poor boy really was running from something. 

Ford eased into the room, trying his best not to shock the boy as he reached a hand out to rest on Steven’s forearm. “Steven?” He spoke up quietly. 

The other blinked back to reality. Steven blushed when his gaze met Ford’s and he quickly turned away. “I’m sorry, I-” 

“You don’t need to apologize for taking care of yourself,”  
“I’m really not like this,” Steven insisted. “I’m not this person. I just need-” 

“You need time to adjust.” Ford gave a comforting squeeze. “There’s nothing wrong with that. Believe it or not you’re in a house full of people who understand. We’re not going to judge you for escaping and letting yourself remember who you are. Where you are.” 

“...Thank you…”

“I won’t ask what it is but should you want someone to talk to, I’m here,” 

“You’re a lot friendlier than before,” Steven teased. He sighed. “I really want to do well. I wanted you to see me do well. I know it must be weird having me here…” 

“You don’t need to care so much what I think,”

“I feel like I need to be liked.” The words slipped out before he could stop them. He forced a customer service grin before the conversation could spiral further. “I better get back to my post.” He gave a small nod to Ford and left the room, leaving a slightly flustered scientist behind.


	3. A Piece of Cake

A few days had passed since Steven’s arrival. No one had any complaints about him thus far. He did his work, he followed the set rules… Sometimes it was easy for them to forget he was even in the house after work hours. 

Mabel and Dipper still bugged him with questions but Dipper began taking notes on Steven’s reactions to certain questions. He noted after Mabel’s inquiry on his favourite colour that Steven stopped wearing the pink varsity jacket he had been. His clothes all had a theme to them: just plain colours with a single yellow star in the middle. He switched between the baby blue and black the most though.

Steven hadn’t done anything too odd, but Dipper still couldn’t shake their interaction from the first day. He made his way to Ford’s lab, finding his grunkle tinkering with something. “Hey, Grunkle Ford, can I talk to you?” 

Oo

Steven was actually sad when they had to close for the day. While he didn’t want to entertain tourists around the clock, he also didn’t like just being alone with his thoughts. He was tempted to be around the family that invited him in more but he wasn’t sure what the etiquette was. Would he be welcome? Would it be considered rude to insert himself? Or was it rude to avoid the family? 

“AH! Waddles, watch out!” 

Hearing Mabel’s cries, Steven rushed toward the kitchen. His shoulders sagged in relief when he saw what the fuss was: a dropped bowl that would have landed on the pig. “Mabel, what are you doing?” The place was cluttered with various bowls and ingredients. None of them opened yet, thank the stars, but this was a recipe for mayhem. He wondered fondly if Pearl or Garnet felt this sort of unsettling worry when he would try and cook alone. 

Mabel greeted him with her usual excitement. “Steven! I told Grenda I’d bring a cake for our sleepover tonight,”

Steven glanced about the room, spotting mess after mess but no one else in sight. “Shouldn’t one of your Grunkles be helping you? Or your brother?”

“Dipper and Grunkle Ford are downstairs doing nerd stuff and Grunkle Stan is counting the register.” She gasped, inspired and tugged Steven’s face towards hers, able to reach easier with the stool she was on. “Can you help me? Do you know anything about baking?”

“Well...sure I know a few tricks…” He looked up tutorials online when he lived with the Gems and realized they didn’t need food like he did. His dad and Pearl learned with him while also watching to make sure he didn’t burn or cut himself on anything. Since then he had developed his skills as much as his training and time dealing with Homeworld allowed. “I think I’m better at music, but I can help you make something,” Mabel’s happy squealing was a welcome change to the silence of his room. “What’s the theme of the party?” 

“Thank you!” She rolled her eyes and propped her hands on her hips. “Sleepovers have a theme! Good sleepovers anyway. Everyone else here is like ‘a cake is a cake, Mabel. Who cares what it looks like so long as you can eat it?’ I’m glad you get it!” She pulled up a picture on her phone. “The theme is the ocean. We’re gunna watch a bunch of beach romances and so we wanna feel kinda like we’re at the beach,”

Steven took note of the cake. A pretty simple two layered cake except it was marbled with various shades of blue and white. He could totally do that and then some. He scrolled down a little to find the ingredients and sifted through the mess, gathering only what he saw they needed. “Okay, so we’ll still need some hard candy, and we need to make sure we have some ice already done.” He handed the cell back to Mabel. “Plus you probably need an apron. We should write the recipe down so we don’t get your cell dirty,”

“What’s the hard candy for? Are we gunna crush it into a million pieces for sprinkles?!” 

“Nah. This will be a little different to fit your theme,”

Mabel eagerly rushed to get some paper to write everything down and grabbed some aprons she bedazzled. She had never seen the older boy look so enthused and she was anxious to see what he had in mind. 

Oo

“Dipper, I think you may be a little paranoid.” That’s what Ford had said, but inside he was reflecting. Had Steven had some bad experience with the paranormal where he used to live? Not likely. Steven actually seemed to delight in all the little fake oddities on display. He had fun with the stories he had made up for Stan. So perhaps some bad experience with aliens? That may be more likely. “Even if Steven is a little shaky on talk of extraterrestrials, that could be for a number of reasons,” 

“He panicked about his favourite colour, too,” Dipper reminded him. “Have you noticed he stopped wearing his jacket around the shack?” 

How could Ford not? He’d never been able to think of someone with Steven’s larger frame being so confident and comfortable in their own skin. It was distracting just seeing him in short sleeves. “He may have been given it as a gift and became embarrassed about it. Perhaps a former flame…” He didn’t like the way his gut gnawed in distaste at that thought. Did Steven have a former love interest? Or a current one? Not that it was his concern… It was just that he was so young and he felt...protective of the boy. Yes, that was it. 

Dipper deflated. “I guess…I just get a little nervous that we don’t know anything about him. It feels like he’s hiding something,”

Agreed. But Steven occupied enough of his thoughts as it was. If the boy had been the center of some strange event. Ford would likely never stop thinking about him. It! Never stop thinking about it! Was it warm? He forced a smile. “How about we take a break? I think the Pitt Cola is restocked in the fridge.” Dipper gave a nod in confirmation before following his Grunkle up the stairs. They exchanged a look of confusion when they heard laughter but their confusion was amended when they saw Mabel and Steven at the table putting the finishing touches on a cake. 

“This is so cool! How did you learn to do that?” She was practically vibrating with excitement as she watched Steven place the last piece of what looked like sweed along an ocean themed cake. 

“I saw a tutorial online,” he replied. “You can do a lot with hard candy and this is a favourite of mine. But Amethyst would typically eat all the ice before I could do a lot…”

“Wow, Mabel, this looks way better than your last cake,” Dipper complimented. 

Steven blushed at being caught, pulling back from his work. “H-hey!” He greeted Ford. “I…” He looked to the older man nervously. “Mabel was cooking and asked for help and....I don’t know if I was allowed to be with the kids but, I’m actually pretty okay at this stuff and-” 

Ford wasn’t really listening. He was too focused on the sight of Steven smiling with his niece, adorned in an apron and smiling like he didn’t have a care in the world. It was… He blushed. “Steven, you’re allowed to be around the kids,” he tried to focus on what the boy before him was saying. He’s brows knotted in worry. “Is that why you’ve been isolating yourself? Because you weren’t allowed to be around the kids at all?” At Steven’s eyes darting away, Ford felt his insides twist. He had done this. “Steven, I’m sorry! I should have been clear. I just didn’t want the children to be bullied or learn some awful habits…” He looked to the beautifully done cake on the table and felt like garbage. He misjudged the young man. 

“All this guy is teaching me is how to make Candy and Grenda super jealous!” Mabel praised. “Steven, can you help me make more treats our next sleepover? I can invite them here so we can make more stuff!”

“Sure,” Steven smiled. “I’d like that,” 

She squeed. “Great! I gotta go get ready! Thank you again!” 

Ford yelled after her. “Mabel! Get back in here and help clean up!” 

“Can’t hear you! Laalalalala!” 

Ford huffed but Steven just rolled his eyes fondly. Just like at home. “It’s okay. I’m used to cleaning up. Besides it’ll help me learn where everything is,”

“Let me help you!” Ford insisted. 

“I don’t want to distract you from...whatever you do,” Steven brushed off. 

Dipper grabbed a Pitt Cola and opted to leave, glancing back as Ford fussed over the mess. Steven looked a lot more relaxed now. Maybe Dipper had been paranoid. But now there was another thing to ponder: why was Ford acting like such a mess?


	4. Bonding over Suds

Ford had a hard time striking up a conversation with Steven. The young man relaxed once he was given the okay to be around the kids outside of work, but he was much more preoccupied with cleaning up. At least from Ford’s point of view. 

Steven was trying hard not to be flustered. He wanted to talk to Ford and get to know him. The most Steven knew was what the kids and Stan told him: that Ford was a scientist and spent his time in his lab. What he studied, Steven had no idea. He had so many questions for Ford. What do you study? What did you go to school for? Where have you sailed to? What was your favourite place you’ve visited? Do you have any other family here?

But all that went out the window. Now that the older man was right there trying to help him do dishes, he found himself getting distracted. What was that smell coming off of Ford? Like old books and ink but something else, something… Steven frowned in thought. Stan smelled similar but it wasn’t the same. Stan was warm like the sun’s heat settling on the earth. Ford smelled cooler like the shades of a forest. They were both steady and welcoming but in different ways. He chanced a glance to Ford who compromised and offered to dry while Steven washed. He had rolled up his sleeves for the task and now Steven was very aware of how fit Ford was. 

“I hope Mabel didn’t pester you too much to make that cake,” Ford spoke up. He had hoped Steven didn’t resent him for the misunderstanding. “She has so much life it’s almost exhausting at times.” He forced a laugh, cringing at his awkwardness. What was he doing? He was a grown man! 

Steven surprised him with a tired tug of his lips. “Yeah, she does. She actually reminds me of how I used to act.” What he wouldn’t do to be that Steven again: adoring his mother rather than secretly resenting her. “I actually called home the night after my first shift apologizing to Pearl. I totally get it now,”

“Pearl?” 

“She was my mom’s friend. Her closest friend, actually. When my mom...passed, Pearl helped raise me with my Dad, Garnet and Amethyst. She wasn’t good with babies so my dad did that part. But once I was old enough, I just lived with them,”

“That must have been rough, losing your mother so young.” Ford was elated hearing Steven open up even if it was a difficult topic. 

Steven passed another washed pan over. “Kind of. When I was younger I heard so many stories about how great she was. The older I got the more I realized how bias Pearl was since she was in love with her,”

Ford blinked in shock. “I...I’m sorry?”

“Yeah, things were a little tense with her and my dad for a while. Pearl hated that Rose chose my dad over her. Personally I think she was better off. Mom hurt a lot of people she had no right to.” His tone became a little darker but Ford chose not to comment. If anyone understood family issues it was him. “I guess the more I learned the more I...forgot who I was. I just became the person everyone expected me to be and then that wasn’t good enough. So…”

“So you decided to start over.” Ford reached over and gave Steven’s forearm a gentle squeeze, replicating their interaction days prior. “That’s close to how Stan and I wound up here. This town has a way of making us realize what’s important. Some of us just take longer than others. But you seem to be far more aware than either of us,”

“Thank you…” Steven looked at their shared contact and snorted. “A full finger friendlier. How am I just noticing that?” 

A laugh erupted from Ford. “That’s what Mabel had said when we first met!” He grinned at the younger man. “See? Your closer to your true self than you think,”

Steven couldn’t appreciate the comment. He was too entranced with the crinkle of Ford’s eyes as he lit up, the way that gaze was centered solely on him. His heart stuttered a little and he found himself at peace for the first time in ages.


	5. Confident There's Something

Mabel had insisted Ford come along when Steven offered to drive her to her sleepover. After Dipper had claimed Ford was being weirder than normal around Steven, she had to see for herself to see if her suspicions were correct. By the time she had her gear and the cake, Steven had unloaded as much as he could to free up space in the car for everyone. He cracked a joke as everyone climbed in. “Sorry it’s so cramped. It’s typically just me in here,” 

Ford took his spot as passenger while Dipper and Mabel took the backseat, the two of them exchanging a look before simply observing. When Steven began playing an old CD, Ford cringed at the lyrics. “Drive my van into your heart? What on earth does that mean,” 

Steven smirked. “Hey, that happens to be my dad singing,” 

“You’re kidding,”

“Nope. He used to aspire to be a rock star. Changed his name to Universe and toured all over. But then he met my mom and gave up the chase for fame to be with her. But he never stopped playing music. He wrote this after they met and began seeing each other,”

“How romantic!” Mabel gushed. Dipper hushed her and pointed her gaze to Ford who was utterly transfixed on their young driver. 

“So then, do you also play?” 

“Yeah, Dad taught me guitar. I had to learn with a ukulele at first though since I was really little. Then later Pearl showed me how to play piano, claiming it was more appropriate,” 

“Pearl your mother’s friend,” Ford commented. At the young man’s nod, the scientist relaxed. “Just making sure I remember. You said you lived with two others. Did they teach you any music?”

“Garnet sings sometimes. But I mean, so does Pearl. Amethyst not so much. She taught me more of how to perform, I guess.” He laughed at a memory. “We actually made these characters for a wrestling match when I was a kid. Pearl was furious about me being in a dangerous situation but Amethyst wasn’t going to let anything happen to me. She just needed a body to compete in the pairs and have an excuse to beat up two people at once,” 

“Sounds a little reckless,”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t like it was the most dangerous situation I’ve ever been in,” Steven brushed off. He glanced to Mabel in the rearview mirror. “Excited for your party?”

Mabel was jolted from her observation. Dipper had been right! “Wha? Oh, yeah! So excited!” Not only did she have an awesome cake to show off, but she had to share the news with Grenda and Candy! 

Ford gave his niece a pointed stare. “You need to do something nice for Steven after the way you bailed on cleaning, though. Once you get back, you figure out what you can do to return the favour,” 

“That’s really not-”

“No, Steven, she knows better.” 

Steven refused to argue, giving Mabel an apologetic look in the mirror before focusing on driving. Mabel didn’t mind it. She just smiled. “Sure thing, Grunkle Ford!” 

Oo

After Mabel was dropped off, Dipper silently continued watching the pair. Ford had offered to take them to eat at Greasy’s and Dipper was quick to agree at the promise of evening pancakes. They placed their order and sat in silence for a moment. Ford with Dipper between himself and the window and Steven opposite. 

“So, Steven,” Ford cleared his throat, nervous now that they were face to face. Almost all of his previous interactions had been with the two of them side to side. Now he was forced to read all of Steven’s expressions without fail. It made conversing a little tricky, though he wasn’t sure why. He shouldn’t be so wound up! The last time he’d been this much of a wreck it had been at prom and that had not ended well… “You mentioned music and cooking. Do you have any other interests?” 

Fighting. Saving Gems and people. Converting evil Gems to being good. Turning pink and causing a fuss. Wait, were those interests? “Um...performing I guess? I was in a play with Jamie and I always loved performing songs for Beachapalooza,” 

“Songs you wrote?”

“Sometimes. One year I got really overboard with trying to help Sadie with her act. But I was being dumb and I hadn’t really taken her feelings and wants into consideration like I should have. Instead her mom and I got caught up just trying to make it dazzling and so...not Sadie. Ya know, heels, a two piece dress, lots and lots of glitter…”

“Sounds like Mabel’s rock opera,” 

Steven looked bashful at being compared to Mabel again. “Yeah. She panicked towards show time but luckily we insisted she be a ‘mystery guest’ and I took her place. It was a hit,”

“Didn’t have to wear the dress and heels did you?” 

Steven quirked a playful brow. “Have to? Who wouldn’t want to? I mean I picked them out in the first place.” He pulled out his phone. “Hang on, I think Connie sent me pictures after…” As he scrolled through his history, he missed Ford almost choking on his drink. The man’s face was red as he imagined Steven in a revealing but elegant gown and heels, slit all the way up to his thigh. What an image! He fought to compose himself, Dipper eyeing him oddly at the interaction. “Yep! Here it is!” He turned his cell to show a picture of a younger him, covered in glitter and adored as described but in a much more innocent fashion than Ford’s imagination. 

“You weren’t embarrassed at all?” Dipper inquired. “I got confused for Mabel when my hair got a little long and I tried shaving it all off the minute I got home from school,” 

“Of course not. Why would I be embarrassed about doing something I enjoy?” 

Dipper actually felt himself warm up to Steven at that moment. “So you really don’t care what other people think about you? Can you teach me to do that?” 

“Sure but...It isn’t like I don’t care at all. I just…” Steven paused as he tried to think of how to phrase it. “I just care more if they think I’m a good person or not. Like, I care if Stan thinks I’m a good employee. I care if Ford thinks I’m a good influence. But if people want to tease me for wearing heels, then they just can’t appreciate how good I look in them,” 

“That’s really amazing,” Dipper mumbled to himself. He still cared way too much if people thought he was cool or mature. He was still hung up on Wendy and for the last few days had only been concentrating on how to impress her when she came back to work. “So...you can help me with that? With...being confident?” 

Steven gave a sure nod. Heck, it wouldn’t be the hardest thing he’d ever done.


	6. Enjoying the View

“Hey, look who’s in the daylight!” Stan joked. “Well, sort of.” It was getting late in the evening, the sun about to set. “Figured you and Dipper were in the lab downstairs.”

“We were. We went with Steven to drop off Mabel at her sleepover. Then we stopped at Greasy’s for some food.” He took in his twin’s appearance and groaned. “Really, I know you hate that suit, but can you put on more clothes? We have a guest,”

“Steven’s a guy, Sixer. He knows what we look like.” And Stan was eager to show off his form, now more toned from a year at sea encountering monsters of the deep and battling storms. He liked admiring Steven’s softer features and found himself thinking about that body pressed against his own. It helped that Steven was a great worker and nice to the kids. “Where is Steven anyway?” 

“He’s outside with Dipper.” Ford smiled and strode to the window, cocking his head towards the scene. When Stan joined him, they saw Steven and Dipper on the grass, the older one showing Dipper what Stan immediately recognized as fighting moves. “He told Dipper he would help with his confidence. Turns out his guardians trained him in some fighting so he’s showing the boy how to protect himself,”

“Huh...The kid’s got good form to him. Maybe Dipper will pick up some stuff.” And this was a perfect opportunity to show off his own fighting skills and impress Steven. “Wonder if the kid needs a sparring partner. It’d probably help Dipper take notes,”

“I misjudged him. He’s actually quite the upstanding young man. He helped Mabel make a cake, he eats politely, he’s helping Dipper-”

“Eats politely?” 

“Yes, I asked about it and he said it was how Pearl taught him to eat,”

“Pearl?”

“A friend of his mother’s. Well, was.”

“Seems like you two got close fast…” Stan was happy to see the kid out of his room and socializing. He was happy that Ford was doing something that didn’t have to do with those weird experiments for a change. But he wasn’t sure how to feel about how Ford looked at Steven. 

Ford blushed, causing more red flags to go up. “Yes, well...I shouldn’t have assumed how he was.” He took a sip of his coffee and seated himself at the table. “You were right to invite him in the house. I’ll have to learn to trust your instincts more,”

“Finally!” 

Oo

“You know Mabel didn’t mean anything about the pink comment,” Dipper blurted out. He and Steven were sitting on the porch with a couple of Pitt Cola’s now that it was getting darker. 

“What?” Steven’s mind was blank. What about a comment?

“You stopped wearing your jacket after Mabel asked about your favourite colour,” Dipper elaborated. He fiddled with the tab on the can to avoid eye contact. “She likes to learn everything she can about people and we didn’t think that maybe it was a gift or something… If you don’t wanna share stuff like that, it’s fine. She’ll get over it,”

Steven blinked in realization and snickered. “Oh! No, I just wasn’t wearing it because it’s been hot out,” he explained. “I take it with me on walks just in case I’m out too late, but it just hangs up in my room most of the time.” Steven’s smile faded. “You thought you upset me?” 

“Well you reacted so…” 

Steven sighed. “That wasn’t your fault. You’re right that pink is a little touchy for me, but not for the reason you think.” He shrugged. “It’s always been the colour I was associated with ‘cause of my mom. She was Rose Quartz. Eight feet tall with lots and lots of pink curls.”

“Eight feet tall?” 

“Yep. And I was brought up by my dad and my mom’s friends so...It wasn’t their fault but they automatically made me her replacement. There were a lot of times they’d even call me Rose by mistake. It didn’t bother me when I was little but the more I learned about her, the more I realized they were remembering her...wrong. She wasn’t the perfect person I tried so hard to be, she was just… selfish.” Steven shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, forcing a more uplifting tone. “But it’s fine. I’m away from it now. I just tend to be too sensitive about it, I guess,”

Dipper was quiet as he observed Steven. He thought he saw something there. The young man before him reminded him of Stan in that moment, the way he tried to smile to ignore the ache inside. Dipper would think every now and then about the time Stan had the truth dentures in, about how his uncle had these dark hopeless thoughts at times. He felt he should say something comforting, but then Steven spoke up again. 

“Man, I wish we had a better view of the sunset. It’s so hard to see through all the trees…” 

Dipper lit up and stood, tugging on Steven’s hand. “I know the perfect spot!” Steven’s brow furrowed but he opted to just follow the young boy around to a ladder. Dipper rushed ahead, making sure the roof was cleaned up and the folding chairs were out by the time Steven made it up. “Ta-da! The perfect spot!” 

Steven looked to the sky again and found himself entranced. It was perfect. Seeing Dipper take a seat, he did the same. “This is great! Do you come up here a lot?” 

“Sometimes. It’s usually Wendy’s hangout when she’s here.” He glanced to the young man, his chest puffing in pride when he saw his plan worked and Steven looked happier than he did a few moments ago. “But now that she’s off, you’ll just have to hang out up here with me and Mabel to make sure it stays a good chill out zone,”

“Thank you, Dipper.” He made a mental note to see if there was a warp pad close enough to take Dipper to see a sunset on the beach in return.


	7. Picking on Steven

“Pines Residence.”

Mabel snorted a laugh. “Steven, you can just say ‘hello’ you dork!” A couple other girls were giggling in the background who the young man guessed were Candy and Grenda. 

“Mabel! Do you want me to get Stan?” 

“No, that’s okay. Are you running the register?” 

“Nope. We’re finishing up for the day. Do you need me to pick you up?” 

“Nah. Could you just have Stan call me back in a few? Grenda’s mom said we could stay another night if we want, but I wanted to see if we could stay at the Shack instead so we can bake treats. Is that okay?”

“It’s okay with me if your grunkles don’t mind. I’ll have him call you as soon as I see him.”

“Okay. Thank you, Steven!” 

“Talk to you later.” He hung up, picking up a pen and notecard and writing his cell phone number on a few of them. He kept one at the phone he just used and strode about, placing another on the corkboard in the kitchen and one on Stan’s desk. If he was going to be around for a while they would need to get a hold of him. 

“Hey, Steven,” Dipper greeted. “Have you seen Stan or Ford?” 

“Not for a while. Do you and your sister have a cell phone?” 

“Sure, why?” 

“I want you both to have my number just in case you need to reach me. It’s also by the phone and in the kitchen, but I want to make sure you put it in.” 

Dipper gave a nod and handed his cell over. “So you’ll need our numbers then? Do you have Stan and Ford’s?” 

“I don’t picture either of them having a cell phone,” the young man joked. “I kinda thought they just preferred a landline.” 

“They hate it, but they needed it for traveling around.” 

“Ah, the boat...Right…” Steven looked bashful that he forgot. “I’ll make sure they get it then.” 

Dipper hummed in thought. “Hey, Steven, do you like my grunkles?” 

“They’re certainly different from the people I grew up with, but yeah. I enjoy their company. Especially since I know I’m allowed to now.” 

Dipper fidgeted in place as he tried to think of how to phrase his words. “It kinda seems like you...really like being around them. Most people just kinda tolerate them. They don’t really like people. They’re awful at dating. Mabel’s been trying to get them to be matched forever,”

Matched? Like choosened. That’s a weird memory. Steven flushed as he recalled his interactions with the older Pines twins. “I just…” Like their broad features. Like their voices, with Stan’s gravel and Ford’s professor-like politeness. Like Stan’s jokes. Like the crinkle in their eyes when they smile. Like how they smell. Steven’s blush darked. “I just really like their company. They’re very unapologetic about who they are and I enjoy that.” 

“So...you like that they’re confident guys to hang around? That’s it?” Steven forced himself to nod, not trusting his voice. Dipper relented, though he did look like he didn’t believe the young man. “Okay. I was just wondering.” 

“I should really find Stan. Mabel wants him to call her. I’ll catch up with you later, Dipper.” Thank stars he had an excuse to escape the prying. 

Oo

Stan sighed in relief when he was able to get the last of the tourists off the grounds. He hated it when they lingered around by their cars after the place was closed. People just didn’t get that this was a residence as well as a business. 

“Hey, Mr Mystery,” 

“Steven!” The older man grinned and removed his eye patch. “What are you up to?” 

“Mabel wants you to call her at her friends. She wants to see if she can bring her friends to stay the night here.” Steven focused to keep his gaze on Stan’s face instead of trailing along the lines of the suit. He was always a sucker for suits. “I guess she wants to make more treats or something…” He should have taken a moment to recover before seeing Stan. His face was probably still a little red and seeing Stan in nothing but boxers and a tank top the night before was not helping his current situation. 

Stan, ever so adept at reading others, was quick to catch the way Steven’s eyes struggled to stay in one place, trailing across his torso and arms. He knew it was a good idea to keep his attire as casual as possible last night. He could have been merciful and just went to call Mabel, giving the boy an out but this was too good to let just slip. “You look kinda red, kid. Somethin’ happen?” 

“No! No, just warm out,”

“So it’s not you too embarrassed to tell me something?” He made a show of looking at himself and subtly posing. “You keep looking at me like I spilled something on myself,”

Steven’s face darkened. “No, you look great!” Damn, he’d been caught, hadn’t he? 

“If you say so. Say, I saw you teaching Dipper some moves yesterday. How about next time you guys work on that, I help out? I used to be pretty into boxing when I was young. Though it’s probably hard to tell under all the gray hair and wrinkles,”

“Are you kidding? I can totally see you as a boxer,” 

Stan smirked. “You’re quite the sweet talker, aren’t ya?” He gave a wink, proud to see Steven look like he was short circuiting. “Now what was it I had to do? Oh, right, call Mabel. Thanks for the message, kid.” He strut to his office, feeling pretty damn good for still having his charm.


	8. Promise Me

On the one hand, the kids were a great distraction. Grenda and Candy were both very sweet and expressive and Steven could see why the girls all became such good friends. 

On the other hand, Stan and Ford insisted on also helping and Steven kept getting sidetracked by how cute the older men were. After Dipper's questioning, the raven haired youth tried to work on hiding how interested he was. He wasn't sure if the boy knew how intrigued Steven was. Heck, not even Steven knew the full extent. He wasn't even sure who to talk to about it. He considered calling his dad, but figured Greg would freak hearing Steven was interested in not one man almost three times his age, but two that were twins! He normally asked the gems for advice, but they didn't really get the appeal of men in general. Made sense considering Gem society but Steven didn't want to get into a sex talk with them. 

"Steven, is this one good?" Candy lifted a cupcake that she had been working on. She lost control of the piping bag a bit so it was falling off the edge. 

He hummed. "Ya know, this looks familiar. May I?" She gave an eager nod and handed over the treat. He grabbed a small piece of chocolate and cut it down, sticking the piece in like a horn. "There. Unicorn cupcake," 

"It's so cute!" Grenda praised. 

"You should add some of the edible glitter," Mabel encouraged. 

Stan patted Mabel on the head. "Easy on that stuff. We've already got a mess to clean up," 

"Mabel has a mess to clean up," Ford corrected. "She offered to return the favour to Steven." 

"You want the girls to clean up all this glitter and frosting?" Stan shrugged. "Fine then. Go nuts.” He glanced at Steven, patiently frosting the top of his own cupcake and waiting to catch the young man’s eye. The moment he did he gave a wink and delighted in the dark blush covering his features. “So, before you spent your evenings decorating a godless amount of baked goods, what was a typical night for ya?” 

“Like...a daily routine? I got up pretty early and just kinda...I guess you could call it running errands on the behalf of others…That took up most of my time.” 

Mabel, not catching the odd looks her grunkles exchanges, piped up. “What about school? What was your favourite class? Was it music?” 

“I didn’t go to school.”

Ford nearly choked. “But-! How? That is, how do you mean?” 

“Yeah, like you dropped out or what?” 

Steven shrugged. “No. I just didn’t go. I mean, a couple of times I did when Connie was sick. They let me sit in on her classes and take notes for her so when I gave her the homework for that day she had everything. But I learned everything I know from my dad and the Gems-” He froze. 

“Gems?” Stan snorted a laugh. “It’s that a roller derby team?” 

“I…” Steven panicked. What should he say? He already decided to leave that behind. They would kick him out if they knew! And he was starting to really like it here… “I forgot something in the car!” He exited the room with a nervous laugh. 

Ford and Stan both exchanged another look before nodding to one another. Stan cleared his throat. “Hey, Dipper you mind helping the girls clean up?”

The youth immediately caught on. “Yeah, no problem.” As much as he wanted to be the one to interrogate Steven, he opted to step aside for now. He had observed his grunkles since his talk with Steven and knew there was something there that was way over his inexperience. It reminded him of how he would look at Wendy or how Mabel would look at all those boys. And for the moment, he wasn’t sure what to think about it. 

Oo

“I’m here. I’m here and it’s just a thought,” he mumbled to himself. He sat on of the picnic tables outside, thankful for the darkness and cool breeze. “I’m okay....I’m here and I’m okay…” Maybe he should have gotten further from the shack. He was afraid he was going to hurt someone. Maybe he should just drive off and not come back. 

Ah. But he left his number posted and his stuff was inside since he’s been escorting children…

Dingdingdingdingding! 

He flinched at the sound of his cell in his pocket. Steven was tempted to ignore it but thought better when he saw his dad’s name on screen. “Hey, Dad, what’s up?” 

“...Steven.”

“Garnet?” He paled. “What are you doing calling from Dad’s phone? Did something happen? Is he okay?” 

“Greg is fine. I just knew you wouldn’t pick up otherwise.” Her tone wasn’t accusing, but it still made Steven feel guilty. There wasn’t even any point in denying it. Future vision was a pain… “But I wanted to talk to you. To see if you’re okay,”

Oo

“Are you sure about spying on him like this?” Stan whispered. “Maybe he just needs to be alone for a little while.” He didn’t really believe that, but he felt bad about prying into the kid’s life. 

“Stanley, I’m worried. He’s been a nervous wreck almost every time his home life was brought up. He could have been abused or in a gang or…” Ford shook the ideas from his head. It made it blood boil to think someone would hurt the young man. “He didn’t go to school...He has an obvious resentment towards his mother…”

“Hey, I’m not arguing that he’s working through some stuff. I just don’t think we should insist on knowing what it is just because-...” His brow furrowed and he gestured for Ford to stop and be quiet. 

Steven was sitting in the dark, just talking on his phone. Ford recognized the name Garnet from their prior conversations. 

“I don’t know,” Steven admitted quietly. 

“How are you enjoying Oregon?” 

“You know where I am?” 

“There’s a warp pad near there,” Garnet commented casually. “We went there for some corrupted gems once but that was before you lived with us.” A pause. “You avoided my question.”

“I was…” He felt like he was breaking at the seams but he was suddenly so happy to hear Garnet’s voice. He rubbed at his eyes to will away the burning of tears threatening to escape. “I was enjoying myself, yeah. Um...the family I’m staying with is nice. Weird but nice. They uh...kinda remind me of home…Ya know home before all the crazy stuff happened.”

“Mm. Why are you not telling them about home?” 

Steven swallowed. “...I’m sorry,” he rasped out. The tears started escaping and he choked on his words. “I’m sorry, I’m not… It’s not like I’m...ashamed of you guys but I...I hate everything she did. To you guys, to me, to Volleyball and Spinel…” 

“And you’re worried they won’t understand.”

“I’m afraid I won’t be welcome anywhere. As just… me.” He huffed at himself, frustrated with how vulnerable he felt. “Even with Connie, her family didn’t really approve of Gems or fusion. They tolerated it, but I know that’s part of the reason Connie said no…” Well, ‘not now’ which he’s learned basically means the same thing at this point. Connie never even called him anymore. They texted every now and then but it never amounted to much. 

“And you’re worried Stanley and Stanford will do the same.” 

He didn’t reply for a while. He sat in silence, comforted just having Garnet with him in this small way. He knew she wasn’t much for talking, so it meant a lot when they had these moments. “...I want to ask how things will play out but I feel like Ruby and Sapphire are just gunna give me more bad advice.” He didn’t notice Ford and Stan sitting on the porch nearby, listening as well as they could. Steven sighed. “I just...want to be me. Not Rose Quartz. Not Pink Diamond. Just...me. But I don’t know if I remember who I am anymore. You said Ruby and Sapphire are each their own Gem and can be separate. How do they do that when you’re fused all the time? When we couldn’t be Stevonnie, I thought I would lose my mind,”

“...They’re all you, Steven. To one degree or another. You share a Gem, but you don’t share a heart. Your mind, what you decide to fight for. That is the real Steven. All the mistakes you’ve made, the lessons you’ve learned. I know you want to forget what happened, but you can’t.” 

“So what am I supposed to do? Every time I involve someone it gets them hurt! Are you saying that they won’t? That things will be fine this time?” 

“I’m not saying things will be perfect. But you can’t find you’re compliment if you shut down and refuse to be who you are,” 

Steven froze. “My what? You mean-”

“I’ll call you in a few days. Be well, Steven. I love you.”

“Thanks, Garnet. I love you, too.” He hung up, rubbing at his eyes. He let his eyes slip shut and bask in the night air. At the sound of footsteps on grass he stiffened. “...Dipper..?”

“Us, actually,” Stan spoke up. He and Ford took a seat on each side of the young man. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“...Not particularly,” came the soft reply. “I’m sorry.”

“Steven, we won’t ask about what the Gems are or why you didn’t go to school or why you have such a...complex relationship with your mother. Until you're ready, that is.” When the raven-haired glanced up, Ford gave his forearm a comforting squeeze. “This may have started as a summer job to you, but...you’re allowed to think of it as more. If you need a home away from home...this can be that home,”

“No, I promise I’ll be gone before you set sail again,”

“Hey, don’t talk like that!” Stan interrupted. “Even if we weren’t here, Soos would love to have help around the Shack. Or you could even sail with us! If you want,”

“You wouldn’t want someone...something like me around.” He stood and pocketed his cell before facing the two older men. “Can you promise me something? That no matter how close we might become, friends or whatever...you won’t let me hurt anyone. Okay?” 

“You think you could hurt anyone here?” Stan questioned, trying to make the situation lighter. “Okay, okay, if you get an adrenaline kick and go crazy, we’ll reel you in.” 

Steven wasn’t convinced but let it go. Good enough for now.


	9. An Idea

Steven had opted to stay out of view from the kids, Stan and Ford going in without him. Stan had been the one to speak up once they saw the kids. “Hey! Candy, Grenda go on ahead upstairs and get your games and everything set up for the night. We gotta make sure everything’s cleaned up before Mabel joins ya.” The two guests didn’t question it, going on ahead while Dipper and Mabel took a seat at the table. 

“...Is Steven okay?” Mabel asked softly. 

“Steven is fine. Sort of,” Stan rubbed at his neck. “Listen, I know I’m not much of a rules guy, but there’s something Sixer and I discussed and we need you to listen.”

“Yes. From this point forward, neither of you will ask Steven about his personal life.” Ford gave a stern glare to the children. “That will go for Stanely and I as well as you two, but Steven is clearly not comfortable with discussing anything too personal.” 

“But we were all becoming such friends!” Mabel pulled at her hair in distress. 

“And what if he’s hiding something dangerous? Can’t we offer to help if we know what it is?” Dipper pleaded. He had begun to like Steven, but he knew there was something major being hidden from the family. 

“Absolutely no pestering him!” Ford ordered. “Now if he gives up details on his own, that’s one thing. But you both need to promise us you won’t harass him.” 

Dipper shot up to argue but held back seeing that both his grunkles were not going to be swayed. “...Fine. It’s a deal. But can we at least look for some other weird stuff to research then?” 

“I think you might’ve seen everything weird around here that we have,” 

“How about a camping trip? Maybe we’ll come across something after a few days out of the Shack,” Ford suggested.

“Yes!” 

“Steve can come with, right?” Mabel squeaked out. 

“If he wants.” 

The kids happy and rushing off, the older Pines twins slumped in the chairs. Things were becoming interesting with Steven around. “Glad we got them to lay off,” Stan hummed. 

“It won’t last long with those two. The most it does is buy Steven some time to adjust.” Ford hesitated before continuing. “Actually, now that we’re alone, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“What is your opinion on Steven?” 

Stan’s brow furrowed. “I thought you liked the kid,”

“I do!” Ford became bashful. “I mean, I appreciate his company!” At Stan’s smirk, Ford huffed. “Fine! I...I really...I have become quite...fascinated with him.” 

“Tell ya what I’m fascinated with is that ass,” 

“Stanley!” 

“Hey, I like everything about the kid but you can’t sit there and tell me you haven’t imagined those lips on your co-”

“Stanley, please!” Ford’s face matched his turtleneck at that point. “I’ll admit it! He’s incredibly attractive!” He groaned. “That is what I was going to ask. If you were interested in him in that manner,” 

“Of course!” 

“I think he may be interested in you, too. I saw how flustered he became earlier with your flirting.” Ford couldn’t hide his disappointment. He had almost hoped that Steven might chose him over his brother, but he couldn’t stand to say so. 

“Yeah, about that…” Stan grinned the way he typically did when he had a new way to make money or saw teenagers getting scared by mall security. “Remember how the kids were saying no matter who we dated, they would get driven nuts by the other one? Well, what if we both dated the same person? They would like both of us and be able to stand being on the boat with us. And we’d have a break from each other,”

“So...we would both be with the same person? And you think Steven would be that person…?”

“Might as well see if he actually wants anything like that, right?”

“I’m doubtful this is a possibility but I’m humour you,”

Ooo

“Woah.” 

“What is it, Garnet?” Pearl glanced up from her puzzle with Bismuth, oblivious to what vision just came to the fusion. 

“Um...Nothing.”


	10. Let You In

_“Oh!” A snicker and then those lips were biting at his neck again. Hands were all over, holding his hips in place, gripping his hair enough to tug his head and expose more skin to bite, teasing his chest. His vision was blurred and the air was suffocating. He gnawed at his lower lip to keep from cursing._

_“Easy there,” came the teasing voice right in his ear._

_Steven clutched onto a pair of shoulders and desperately moved to gain any friction. “Please!” What was he even begging for?_

_“Be nice,” came another voice from behind, stubble tickling his skin. “He’s begging so nicely~”_

_“Oh my stars-!”_

Steven woke up gasping in desperation, his eyes fluttering and his chest heaving. His entire body felt like it was shaking, clinging to the mattress on the floor. When he finally relaxed he groaned. He’d never had a dream like that before! 

Glancing to the window, he noted it was barely daylight and was thankful for it. Since the girls no doubt stayed up late with the sleepover, they would probably be out for hours. And it was still some time before the shop had to open. He grimaced as he stood going through his bag for some clean clothes. He just had to shower, throw his stuff in the washer and he would be fine. No sweat. 

He was slow to open the door and glance about before making it into the shower. Sighing in relief, he rushed to undress and start the shower. Hopefully he didn’t wake anyone up. At least these people actually slept, unlike the Gems. Having this sort of run in with Pearl or Amethyst would make him want to die of embarrassment. He rushed to wash up, happily humming at the feel of warm water waking him up. 

As he was getting dressed, he thought over what Garnet had said. With a full night of rest under his belt, he found himself relaxed. Maybe that was why he was able to have a dream like that...Before he had been so preoccupied about all the mistakes he had to fix but now…He was still confused and conflicted but Garnet was right: it was all him. He had to own it and be at peace with it. 

Exiting the bathroom, he stopped to get his other clothes and headed straight downstairs to the washer. Just get it done. Nothing weird about doing your laundry at five in the morning, Steven. 

“Steven!” 

The raven-haired jump seeing Ford walking towards him. “H-hey!” 

“You’re up early,” the scientist observed. “And doing laundry?” 

“Yeah, well, like I said, I’m used to getting up early and sometimes you just don’t realize how much time passes and then you end up running around and then you have no clothes-” 

“Steven, breathe,” 

“Yes, okay!” Steven cleared his throat. “I didn’t wake you, did I?” 

“Oh, I haven’t been to bed yet. I have a project downstairs I’ve been working on. I’m taking a break to get some coffee and plan a camping trip I promised Dipper. Would you like to join me?” 

“For coffee or camping?” 

“Both.” 

“Sure, let me just get this stuff started and I’ll meet you in the kitchen,” 

Ford grinned in victory as Steven left. He strode to the kitchen, humming happily to himself. He wasn’t sure about Stan’s idea, but it was worth a shot. In many ways it made sense, both of them being with one person. But Steven was young and a male. Though he was clearly flattered by Stan’s flirting that didn’t mean he was interested in a same sex relationship. He made quick work of getting the coffee pot ready and pulling two mugs out. At the young man re-emerging, he beamed. “How do you take your coffee?” 

“I don’t usually. Just...however you take it will be fine,” 

“So what do you normally drink?” 

“I dunno. Water, juice...tea sometimes?” Steven felt like a little kid saying that and quickly changed the subject. “So when is this camping trip?” 

“I don’t know. I think we’ll hold off until Soos gets back but Stanley might be willing to close shop for a couple of days. Dipper is just getting anxious about not having any new anomalies to study,”

“Anomalies…?”

“Yes, Gravity Falls attracts all sorts of strange creatures and weird phenomena. That was the reason I had this house built so I could study here. I’ve always had a fascination with the unusual ever since I was a child picked on for my extra fingers,”

Steven blinked in surprise. “So...You like that stuff? Like...bigfoot or...aliens, maybe?” 

Ford gave a nervous shrug. “I realize it seems distasteful for a grown man to think about such things, but-”

“No! No, I’m actually happy to hear it!” Steven paused as an idea occurred. “Hey, I might know someplace to go…Garnet told me about it over the phone last night but I’m sure it’s still there.” 

“What is it?” 

“It’s...hard to explain in words. Hang on.” He pulled out his cell and called Garnet, placing the phone on speaker. He noted Ford eyeing him in curiosity but just gave a smile and drank his own coffee. Once she picked up, Steven lit up. “Hey, Garnet! Hope you don’t mind, but you’re on speaker,”

“Good morning, Steven.” Ford took note of the voice and became confused. She didn’t sound very old. Was she really a friend to Steven’s mother? “I assume this is about the camping trip?”

Ford was on edge. “How does she-?” 

Steven ignored him. “Yeah. How far is that warp pad from where I’m at?” 

“Warp pad?” Ford cut in. 

“Leave town going north. Then you’ll see a gravel road to your left a few miles down. Take that for about an hour. You’ll then have to walk the rest of the way but it’s under some overgrown bushes.” 

“Thanks Garnet. As soon as I figure out the day-” 

“I’ll see you in a few days, Steven.” With that she hung up. 

Steven shook his head and shrugged. “Okay, all set.”

“How did she know about the camping trip already? And what does she mean see you in a few days?” 

“Garnet can see the future,” Steven replied. He casually stretched. “Now that I know you’re okay with this stuff, I feel a lot better telling you! I can’t tell you how worried I was that you’d make me leave if you found out about everything!”

“Find out about what exactly?” 

“It’ll be easier to show you everything, but...I’ll tell you what I can explain on my own.” He downed the rest of his drink. “I’m sorry, but there’s still some stuff I can’t talk about. But it isn’t fair to let me stay here and be so close to your family and not let you in.” 

“Wait! So...Your mother’s friend can see the future?” 

“Yeah, because Sapphire can.” 

“What?” 

“Maybe I could explain this to everyone at once during the trip?” 

“Ah...yes, that’ll be fine,”


	11. Unwelcome Attention

Stan was almost mourning Soos coming back soon. He was relaxing in between tours and watching Steven check out customers. The kid had been way more laid back the last couple of days and it was a treat to watch him smile and joke with people. 

Not to mention the way those jeans hugged that plush ass. 

“So when are you off work, cutie?” 

Stan quirked a brow, seeing that Steven now had some idiot bothering him as he tried to stock the shelves. He held back stepping in just yet despite his boiling blood. If Steven had an issue, he would trust Stan enough to signal for help, right? 

Steven grimaced but tried to give a friendly smile. “Sorry, I work pretty long hours.” 

“That’s a long time to be on your feet. We should even that out with some time on your back. Or maybe on your knees?” He gave a wink and leaned further in to invade more of Steven’s space. 

“Who’s that jerk?” Dipper hissed, Mabel at his side glaring at the guy flirting with Steven. “We should kick him out!” 

“Hang on,” Stan scolded. “If he needs help, he’ll let us know.” He almost prayed the kid needed help so he could show off. 

Steven chuckled darkly. “Look, I don’t know who this works on, but it would be in your best interest to leave.” 

“Aw, come on, don’t be like that.” The guy reached up to touch Steven’s hair, making Stan take a step towards them, freezing when he saw Steven react quicker. 

Steven grabbed the guy’s wrist hard enough to make the guy yelp in pain. “So you’re one of those guys. The guys who don’t take no for an answer. Who think they have every right to invade a person’s space to make yourself feel bigger.” 

“Look I was just-” 

“I don’t need a damn replay of what you just did. Now are you going to leave or I am going to have to throw you out?” 

“Throw me out? You don’t own this place. You’re bluffing!” 

“Stan, you don’t mind, do you?” He didn’t even look at Stan, keeping the guy pinned under his gaze. 

Stan smirked. Well, sweet Steven was attractive but so was aggressive Steven. “Go for it, sugar,”

Steven made quick work of picking the now frightened guy up like he weighed nothing and chucking him out of the open door. Shutting the entrance and brushing his hands off, he casually returned to stocking the shelves. 

“Woah, Steven!” Mabel and Dipper beamed and rushed the young man. “You’re so strong!”

“You picked him up like he was nothing! Can you teach me how to do that?” 

“Sure, but you’ll need to build up your strength first. I think your Grunkle Stan wanted to help out with some sparring lessons.”

“Awesome!” 

“Can I train too?!” Mabel screamed, her hand raised like she was in a classroom trying to be called on. 

“Of course! Everyone should know how to protect themselves,”

“Okay, okay, why don’t you kids go make sure there aren’t any loiterers in the lot?” Stan ushered the kids out, leaving him and Steven alone for a moment. “That was pretty impressive, kid,”

“Yeah, well, it isn’t the first time I’ve dealt with guys like that.”

“Guys hit on you a lot?”

“A fair amount. I mean I wouldn’t care so much but stuff like that needs to be consensual. I don’t mind if someone is like ‘hey I like your shirt’ or ‘oh I like your guitar playing’ but when you just come at someone saying they should...engage with you, it’s just too much,”

“Engage with you?” Stan teased. “You can just say sex.” 

“Uh...N-no, I can’t…” 

The older man’s face contorted in confusion. “What do you mean you can’t?”

“Well…I mean I know the basics and the purpose of it and everything but...my dad is the only one I could really talk to about it because Gems don’t do things the same way and I never wasn’t with them growing up so-”

“Wait, are you a virgin?” At Steven’s red cheeks, Stan grinned. “Oh, wow! I didn’t expect that what with that cute smile and cute ass!”

“You think my butt is cute?” 

“Sugar, I would love to be able to enjoy it more personally. Cute is an understatement, really.”

“You’re teasing me,” Steven insisted, laughing with a shy smile. 

“I am but I’m also telling the truth. Sixer thinks so, too. Want me to get him so you can ask yourself?”

“What?” Steven averted his eyes, still laughing at the absurdity of the situation. He couldn’t recall ever being so flattered. “You’re kidding! You guys must have plenty of people after you, but you like me?”

“Like? We more than like you, sugar. You should give us a chance to prove it,”

The raven-haired rolled his eyes playfully. “Sure, sure, we’ll see if you still feel that way after the little get-away.” He tried to tell himself not to believe it was anything more than a friendly joke, but his heart still fluttered at the way Stan looked at him. He really hoped he understood Garnet correctly about finally finding his compliment in Stan and Ford.


	12. Are You Happy?

“It should be around here somewhere…”

“The warp pad you were talking about?” Ford glanced around, noting the density of the forest. “You’re certain this is the right way,”

“Don’t have any faith in me, Ford?” Steven teased. “Yeah, I made sure.” He displayed a compass he had brought along. “You guys didn’t have to come with. I just wanted to make sure the thing was actually up and running. I would feel bad dragging you out here for nothing,”

“Nonsense!” Ford brushed off. “A chance to see an actual warp pad- if it is what I think it is- is nothing to pass up!”

“Yeah, and if it works we have a great trip planned,” Stan chimed in. “The kids are gunna have so many questions when we’re done.” 

“I hope this won’t be too jarring for you guys.” He held out both his arms to keep the twins from walking further at the sound of his alarm on his phone. He shut it off and turned to the twins. “Okay, this should be the place. We’re looking for a giant crystal that’s flat along the top.” 

“A giant crystal?” Stan scoffed. “Okaaayyy then!” 

The three got to work, looking around and shuffling through fallen leaves and overgrown brush to find anything. After some time, Ford let out a pained groan. “...I think I just slammed my foot into that giant crystal.”

Steven beamed and rushed over, ripping away the plant life that had taken over and revealing exactly what Steven had described. Now that it was exposed, it glimmered in what little light came through. 

“So, how does this thing work? I don’t see any buttons or anything,” Stan frowned, scratching his neck. 

“Hang on. Let me test it quick. If I’m not back in ten minutes, head back with my car.” He tossed his keys and the compass to the brothers and jumped onto the pad, disappearing in a surge of light and leaving the two older men stunned. 

“...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!” Stan shouted. 

“I’m not sure!” Ford panicked. “I’m not sure how it works!”

“What does he mean if he doesn’t come back?!” 

Another burst of light and Steven was back, grinning and oblivious to their distress. “It works!” He reached over, tugging them onto the pad with him and they all were surrounded by that same shining burst. At the lack of gravity, Ford and Stan both clung to Steven’s hands. 

“This is miraculous!” Ford gasped. “What is this?”

In an instant, all the gravity came back and they landed on an identical pad in a completely new location. Steven was nervous, but helped the brothers steady themselves and stepped off the pad, extending his arms in greeting. “Welcome to my house!” 

“You’re house? Across the country?” Ford was blown away. This young man was full of surprises!

“I thought if the pad worked, it might be better to have you guys see the place first and...I could explain everything. I know the kids will be curious, but…” The sound of the screen door caught his attention and he waved at the new arrival. “Garnet!” 

“She’s huge!” Stan whispered, getting elbowed by Ford. 

“Gotta get my hug in,” she replied. She ignored Stan and Ford’s obvious stares as she lifted Steven up, squeezing him. When she set him back down, she addressed the two humans. “Stanford and Stanley Pines.” Her smile faded as she adjusted her visor. “You better get your questions out quickly before Soos lets Dipper and Mabel cover Waddles in glitter again.” 

“How…?” Stan felt like his brain shut down. 

“So you can see the future!” Ford exclaimed.

“I see possibilities,” Garnet corrected smoothly. 

“I’m trying to explain stuff about the Gems,” Steven spoke up. “I was kinda hoping...maybe Ruby and Sapphire could help? I don’t want to get into everything with meeting the Diamonds and all that but…”

“Figured so.” 

“So where are this Ruby and Sapphire?” Stan questioned. 

“Here.” Garnet held her palms up to reveal two large stones before her form glowed and separated into two smaller ones. Once the light faded, there were two beings in her place, showing their palms with the same stones. 

At the twin’s dropped jaws, Steven gave a nervous chuckle. “Sapphire and Ruby are the Gems that form Garnet,” he explained. 

“Ah...That’s what you meant when you said Garnet got her ability to foretell the future from Sapphire…” 

“They look like little kids!” Stan burst out. 

“Hey! Watch it, buddy!” Ruby snapped. 

“I assure you, we are much older than you,” Sapphire replied. “We arrived on Earth over five thousand years ago.”

“Arrived on Earth?” Ford’s eyes widened. “You’re aliens?”

The door slammed open again, revealing a crying man. “Stuball!” 

“Dad!” 

The man ran and practically tackled Steve to the ground, crying in happiness. “I’m so glad to see you! It’s been so long! How have you been? Are you eating? Do you need anything?” 

Steven blushed. “Um, Dad, this is Stan and Ford Pines. They’re letting me stay and work at the Mystery Shack in Oregon.” He looked to the twins. “Guys, this is my dad Greg Universe. It’s because of him that I’m part human,”

“Part…?” Stan shook his head. It didn’t matter. He reached out to shake Greg’s hand. “Pleased to meet ya! Your kid is one hell of a worker!” He snickered. “I think we should introduce this guy to our old man, huh, Sixer?”

“Dad would lose his mind,” Ford chuckled. “A pleasure to meet you, Greg. Steven has been an absolute delight,”

“Interesting,” Sapphire hummed. These two didn’t seem fazed at all by Steven being only half human. 

“Oh, nice to meet you,” Greg greeted. “Um...So you’re Stan and Ford that have been around Steven? The ones Garnet told me about?” His smile faltered a little. “Uh, Stuball, can I talk to you for a little bit? We gotta catch up before you head back!” 

Ruby caught on quickly. “Yes! And we will show the humans the beach!” Sapphire nodded in agreement, admiring how cute her partner was helping their Steven. 

Once they were alone, Steven and Greg seated themselves on the couch. The young man was bashful to start. “So...What has Garnet told you so far?”

“She said that they might be your compliment. Both of them.” 

Steven bit his lips to hide his smile. Now wasn’t the time, but he was so glad to hear that they might actually be his compliment. So he had understood right! He composed himself, knowing his dad wanted an answer. “I…” He wasn’t sure what to say. 

“...Steven. Are you happy?” 

“...Yes.” Steven sighed in relief. “Yes! Yes, they have been amazing! I felt like a complete idiot when I first got there, scared of everything and they just...accept me. I mean, I thought bringing them here would make them upset and I was prepared for the worst but they’re amazing and-!” He stopped in embarrassment when he saw the knowing look on his father’s face. “Jeeze, nothing happened!” 

“Yet.” Greg teased. “I hate to be that guy, but what about Connie?” 

“We haven’t been together in ages,” Steven admitted. “We’re still friends but we aren’t as close as we used to be. It doesn’t change all that we went through but...I had to face that we aren’t going to be able to live as Stevonnie like I wanted.”

“What about these two? Do they know about fusion?” 

“I haven’t really told them anything about that stuff. I kinda dipped into it a little once I realized they actually don’t mind this stuff but…” Steven fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I was wondering if they were just okay with it in theory.” 

“I see,”

“We were going to plan a trip with the kids but I wanted to make sure the warp pad worked and they insisted on coming with me so I didn’t get lost-”

“So you’re killing two birds with one Gem. I gotcha,”

“Two Gems,” Steven amended with a smirk. 

“Well if they make you happy-”

“You’re not weirded out by this?” 

“I’m not gunna promise that your uncle will be as laid back about it. Or that Pearl will get it. But they’ll get over it. If they treat you right and you’re happy, I only ask one thing in return. Well, a couple of things actually.”

“Okay?”

“I expect you to visit pretty often since there’s a warp pad there.”

“Alright,”

“I want you to call me at least once a week.” 

“No problem,”

“And I want you to come to me if you need any advice so you don’t just stew and panic. I don’t want you trying to handle everything on your own again.” 

Steven rubbed at his eyes and was pulled into a hug that he immediately returned. “Thanks, Dad,”

“Anytime, Stuball,”

Oo

The Pines brothers sighed in relief. As it turned out, Sapphire and Ruby had taken them to the porch to sit in silence and listen. The men exchanged a look, both over the moon. Things couldn’t have gone better! Steven was interested in the both of them and he had his family’s blessing! 

“You should all head back to Gravity Falls before Pearl shows up. She would insist on Steven staying the night,” Sapphire spoke up. 

Stan sighed. “Alright, that’s fair. But we’ll be back soon with the kids. I-if that’s alright, anyway…”

Sapphire grinned. “They’ll love their time here. They’ll love Homeschool and learning about Gem culture,”

“Thank you for being such gracious hosts,” Ford complimented. “I can see where Steven gets his upstanding behaviour from.” 

“Before you leave, I want to give you some advice,” the blue Gem warned. “Steven is a unique being. He’s the only one in existence to be half human and half Gem. That can lead to unexpected events that even I cannot predict. If something happens, please be sure to bring him here. He may resist, but he’ll need help despite his refusal.”

“Does that happen a lot?” Stan worried. 

“No. Steven is a healer. He fixes things, helps others. It’s just that he can tend to be…” A dusting of frost collected on her dress before Ruby stepped in. 

“He puts everyone else’s problems before his own. Just...I dunno, treat him to something nice so he doesn’t get all worked up,” 

“Date night!” Stan celebrated with a clap. 

“Stanley!” 

“What? A nice night of dancing, a nice dinner, maybe a stroll on the lake, he’ll love it!” He kneeled down to gently nudge Sapphire. “Back me up here, little sister!” 

She smiled. “Yes, I think that would be a good idea,”


	13. Distress

Once they arrived back at the Shack, the children were ready with all sorts of questions and theories. Steven couldn’t believe how it felt coming back to this place. He had been a little worried that he would miss home so much he would crave going back after all this time. But instead he just found himself excited to be...home. Seeing the kids and being in a place where he could live a somewhat normal life but still be able to be everything he’d experienced. He eagerly embraced the younger twins as if they were his own. “Mabel! Dipper!” 

Stan and Ford watched the scene, both falling deeper for Steven seeing his attachment to their great niece and nephew. It was a heartwarming scene and the way the kids eagerly returned the affection made it perfect. 

Steven pulled back enough to give the younger pair a raised brow and smirk. “Hey, you two didn’t cover Waddles in glitter by any chance did you?” 

“Mabel was about to,” 

“He just looks so cute!” Mabel gushed. 

“Then we got back in time,” Steven joked. “I’ll fill you all in on what happened, but it’ll have to wait until our trip. I promise it’ll be worth the wait, okay?” His phone rang and he cringed. “Ah. Pearl. I gotta take this. Excuse me for a moment.” He retreated to his room, with the family only catching the beginning of the conversation. “Hey, Pearl, what’s-...Yeah, I’m sorry, but…” At the closing of his door, the grunkles kneeled down to the kids’ level. 

“We need help,” Ford exposed. 

“What? Did something happen?” Dipper became alarmed. “I thought things were going so well! Steven seemed fine,”

“No, everything is fine,” Stan assured. “We just want to ask Steven out and we need advice.” 

“You...both of you?!” Dipper gasped. 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!” Mabel squeed. “This is amazing! I thought this stuff only happened in the movies!” She quickly got her serious date face on. “Okay, Steven is a romantic. His stories about his mom and dad are gunna be hard to top, so you gotta bring your A game!” 

“We know.” Ford ran a hand through his hair, clearly distressed as he began pacing the living room. “Stanley, maybe we should rethink this. I mean, he’s so young and we’re a disaster at this sort of thing!” 

Dipper couldn’t believe it. His Grunkles were his heroes and even they had an issue with dating. It was weird seeing them acting so concerned over something that didn’t have to do with interdimensional demons. He couldn’t help the smile crawling up his face. “Wow, you guys are really shaken up about this.” 

“And they should be!” Mabel scolded. “Dating is serious!”

“Hey, how do you guys even know he’d be okay with this?” 

“We kinda...overheard…” Stan confessed. 

“And after that incident with that customer, I’m sure he would have said something about Stanley’s flirting,” Ford added. 

Mabel grabbed her grunkles by the hands and pulled them to the table, leaving Dipper to follow. “Okay, if you’re gunna try and sweep Steven off his feet, we need a plan. So, we need to think of what Steven likes.” She pulled out a glitter pen and a notebook. “Dipper, you’re a creepy weirdo that observes people. Help!” 

Said boy rolled his eyes but replied. “Well, he likes music. Maybe some place with a live band or some karaoke?”

“Yes! Steven said he used to sing all the time!” Mabel jotted the idea down. 

“There’s the place on the other side of town that has a live band. Some prissy classy stuff but they have a dance floor,” Stan offered. 

“I’m not sure if he has a formal outfit among his belongings,” Ford mused. “They don’t have a dress code do they?”

“Nah, I wore a sweater,” Mabel replied. 

“Then that does sound perfect.” Ford relaxed. He gave a nervous laugh. “Now just to brush up on dancing.”

“Speak for yourself, Sixer. I still got the moves,”

Oo

“Okay, Pearl, I get it,” Steven sighed. “You know I’m going to be there again soon.” 

“But I haven’t seen you in so long!” Pearl complained. “I just want to make sure you’re happy and fed and clean and-”

“Pearl, I promise I’m fine! I’m with a nice family, I have a fun job, and everything is going great!” For once. “You’ll see for yourself when you meet them. They’re even fine with me being part Gem! Though I still need to explain exactly what that means. Stuff with Homeworld and Mom…” He shook his head. “It’ll be fine.” 

“...If you’re sure. But, when you visit, can we have lunch together? Just you and me to catch up?” She sighed. “...I know I’m not Rose. I’m not your mother, but…”

“Pearl, you’re a great mom. You’ve been a great mom to me. Of course we can hang out, just us. They’ll be fine playing for an afternoon on the beach while we catch up,” 

Pearl sniffled on the other side of the line. “Okay. Thank you, Steven. I should let you get some sleep.”

“Goodnight, Pearl. Love you,” 

“I love you, too, Steven!” 

“Please stop crying, Pearl,”


	14. May We...?

_“Just lay back and let us work,” Stan encouraged._

_“But-” He blushed darkly, making a weak effort to cover himself before Ford gently pulled his hands away._

_“Now don’t you hide,” the scientist scolded playfully._

_Steven mewled, shivering at the sensation of fingers dancing across him. “I…” He was silenced by lips on his own, the feel of stubble tickling him and making him realize that he was kissing a man. A real man with muscles and facial hair and- “Oh!” He cried out, feeling Stan thrust in between his thighs, his legs held against the man’s chest._

_“Yeah, sugar, just like that,” Stan praised._

_Steven clung to Ford, the breath being kissed out of him as he was stroked at the same time as Stan’s thrusts: slow and tortuous. “Oh my stars, more!”_

_“Ya gotta beg nicely, sugar~”_

_“Please, daddy, more!”_

Steven gasped out, trembling. “Oh no~!” He whimpered, feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm. His chest heaved as he covered his face with a pillow, ashamed. What was wrong with him having these dreams? What would Stan and Ford say? And what was that he called Stan? Where did that come from?! “I’m a mess…”

Ooo

He served up breakfast, placing everything on the table when the family came in. 

“Bacon!” Dipper cheered. 

“And waffles!” Mabel joined in. 

Steven looked to the doorway, seeing Stan and Ford admiring the set up from the doorway. “Hey, good morning,” he greeted. “There’s plenty! Eat up!”

“When did you wake up?” Stan asked. He took a seat and helped himself to a bite of eggs. He groaned obscenely and smacked the table dramatically. “Oh god that is good!” He quickly started scarfing down the meal. “Steven, I think I have to marry you now.” 

“Stanley, you don’t need to make a scene shaking the table,” Ford commented. He smiled at Steven when the young man handed him a mug of coffee, feeling his heart warm at the domestic scene taking place. “Thank you so much for this, Steven.” He took his first bite and froze. “Oh, Stanley, you undersold it,” he confessed quietly before digging into the meal with vigor. 

Steven gnawed at his lower lip in pride. “It’s nothing that good-”

“It’s amazing!” Dipper declared. “And these guys wouldn’t say so if they didn’t mean it,”

“Steven, you’ve gotta teach me how to cook like this!” Mabel looked at the massive amounts of food hummed. “Can we give some to Waddles?” 

“Already got it,” Steven replied. He jerked his thumb to where Waddles was eating in the corner of the room, happily chewing on a waffle. 

Mabel grinned and made a note to plead with her grunkles to marry him. 

Stan and Ford locked eyes, both thinking the same thing: their date would have to be amazing. 

“Well, the dishes will have to wait until after work, but at least we have time to eat together,”

“Nah, the shop is going to be closed today,” Stan cut in, helping himself to seconds. 

“Closed?” 

“Yes, actually...We were planning on taking you out today, if you would like,” Ford added, refusing to look up from his plate as his face heated up. 

Steven’s brow furrowed. “Like...another trip or something?” 

“More like a date,” Stan expressed. “Between you, me and Sixer.” He attempted to put on a charming smile but it came out more like a nervous twitch. 

Steven’s eyes widened and his entire face turned a deep red. “A date? Us three? Today?” 

“If you want, that is!” Ford spoke up. 

“I…” Steven hesitated. “I haven’t really...dated before. I mean, not really, it wasn’t ever anything really romantic or planned…” Except his refused marriage proposal. 

“Hey, Sixer and I got it worked out. Just let us treat you to a nice day, kid. Whaddaya say?” 

Steven couldn’t use his voice. He nodded eagerly, trying to ignore Mabel nearly screaming in excitement.


	15. Getting Ready for a Night Out

“Not even a single hint?” 

“Nope.” Stan grinned at Steven’s pout over being denied details about the day. 

“You just may need to wear something...versatile. Nothing too formal,” Ford supplied. 

“You guys are better at keeping secrets than most I know.” When it came to little surprises like this, the Gems were usually so proud of themselves doing something they knew Steven would appreciate that they blurted it out the moment he was in the room. His dad’s surprises were more unexpected, but that was because more than half the time they were spontaneous ‘let’s just do it now’ moments like the cabin or the trip to Empire City. He retreated to get ready, the brothers each going to their own rooms to do the same. 

Only Steven was met with the sight of two starry eyed children sitting on his newly cleaned and made bed. “Just what are you two up to?”

“We’re here to help you get ready for your date!” Mabel declared, sporting a collapsible container filled with makeup. 

A laugh slipped from the raven-haired’s lips. “Thanks, but you’re grunkles have yet to figure out how versatile a Gem actually is. I’ll be ready for anything they throw.” 

“What exactly is a Gem anyway?” Dipper questioned. “Grunkle Stan and Ford won’t say much about it and you-”

“Dipper! We promised not to ask!” 

“No, no, it’s okay.” Steven kneeled down to their level. “Gems are…” he snorted. “Well, they’re aliens to be blunt about it.”

“Aliens!? Real aliens?!” Dipper was glowing. He pulled out a book from seemingly nowhere and gazed up at Steven as if he was the greatest creation of all time. Normally a look like that bugged him, but from Dipper he knew it was just excitement. “So, wait do you have powers? How do they work? Do they have a hierarchy? Why are they called Gems-?”

“Easy there!” Steven joked. He lifted his shirt to reveal his own sparkling pink Gem. “See, this one is mine. Because I’m half Gem. It was originally my mom’s and when she gave up her physical form to make me, I got it.” 

“So when Gems reproduce-”

“They don’t reproduce. This was a very special case,”

“So then...How did they make more?” 

“From the planet’s resources. Whatever planet it happened to be… Earth was just meant to be a colony to make as many soldiers as possible and then leave it to decay. That’s…” He hummed. “I’m not sure how to explain it without some help.” 

“So that’s why you mom’s friends all have gemstone names. Because they actually are that gem.” Mabel counted them off on her fingers. “So...Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst...And your mom was a Rose…?”

“Rose Quartz, but...the Gem I have is a pink diamond.” 

“It doesn’t look a lot like a diamond, though,”

“Yep, that had been the plan. Here, this should help.” He stood, letting his form fade enough that only a light was present, his Gem fully visible through it. 

“Whoa!” Dipper jumped up, grinning and feeling like he was going to burst. “That is amazing! Can all of them do that?!”

Steven reformed, this time wearing dress shoes rather than his flip flops with his dark jeans, formal white button shirt with a jacket that looked like it belonged with a suit coloured in a faded but flattering pink. “Sure, but some Gems are better at shapeshifting and reforming than others.”

“Ohmygosh!” Mabel was jumping on the mattress now. “You look great! Just one thing!” She reached over and undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt, giving a small display of skin. “There! You should wear some body glitter, too!” 

“Now most of the time I would say you can never have enough glitter, but maybe let’s skip it this time.” He gestured to her makeup. “I’ll meet you halfway on some mascara though.” 

Ooo

“I can’t believe this still fits!” Stan strutted onto the front porch where Ford was, displaying his own burgundy dress shirt and white pants.

Ford grimaced at the gold chain. “Couldn’t you lose that thing?” 

“Of course not. It attracts the eye to trail down and admire my chest~”

“And your chest hair.” Ford himself was wearing a pair of khakis and a navy blue sweater with the three quarter sleeves rolled up to expose the mass of his arms. It wasn’t a turtleneck like he would typically pick out, but Mabel had insisted it would work great. Personally he had a sneaking suspicion that she chose shorter sleeves so it wouldn’t mean anything if he pulled them down. 

“Jealous?”

“Hardly,” Ford snickered. They both knew that all the Pines men were cursed with it and Ford had gone to whatever lengths he could to keep it under control. 

When Steven stepped out of the house they all gawked at one another for a brief moment. Steven admiring two grown men dressed like they stepped out of a tv show where they could afford to dress the characters attractively and the brothers noting the way Steven’s hair seemed a little longer as it was loosely tied up in the back. 

“Wow, sugar, you look good~”

Steven blushed as the nickname made him remember his dream. “Thanks. You guys look great, too!” He grimaced as he looked down at his jeans. “You sure these are formal enough?” 

“Oh yeah. Don’t worry, you’ll love this place,” Stan dismissed. 

“Really, Steven, you look great. Don’t worry so much,” Ford supported. 

“Now, off to the Stanmobile!” 

Steven lit up and followed the two, desperately wishing that this would be a success.


	16. Date Night

“Guys, this is too much!”

“Nonsense.” Ford intertwined his fingers with Steven’s, relishing in the fact that not only did they fit perfectly but Steven’s clung onto him rather than flinching away at the extra digit. He gazed at Steven who was looking up at the restaurant with uncertainty. “Steven, we want to make this special for you. If you're uncomfortable being in such a public space we can go someplace else but don’t worry if your only hesitation is from cost.”

“This is the nicest place in Gravity Falls, but that’s not saying much,” Stan revealed, rubbing the back of his neck. “We just have some higher society folks that like to play pretend that they live in a better town so they insisted on this place being here,”

Steven looked unsure but relaxed a little. “This is amazing… I would be fine with anything, really-”

“Just because you’d be okay with anything doesn’t mean this shouldn’t be special.” Ford cut in. “You’re giving us both a chance and that means a lot,” 

Steven was overwhelmed. He’d had nice things done for him before but nothing like this. “Thank you,” he forced out finally, overwhelmed with emotion and feeling like the luckiest person alive. They all strode inside, each brother grabbing a door on the way in, causing Steven to feel like royalty. 

“Reservation under Pines,” Stanley informed the host. 

“Of course, right this way,”

They were led to a table near a band playing softly, the perfect distance to be able to still hold a conversation. Ford pulled out Steven’s chair for him, earning a bashful smile from the young man. Once they were seated, Steven took the chance to note the decor. “This place is huge. And there’s barely any people in it,”

“Good. More dancefloor for us,” Stan said. He gave a meaningful look to his brother who caught on quickly. 

“Yes! Um…” Ford stood, offering his hand. “Steven, would you like to dance?” He felt nervous with those dark eyes on him and suddenly Ford was back in high school about to have punch thrown in his face- 

And then Steven’s hand was in his and those soft features were alight with pure happiness. “I would love to!” 

Ford grinned and spotted the thumbs up his brother gave. He led Steven to the near empty dance floor, and hesitated. “Would you be alright with me…?”

“Leading? Of course.” Steven took Ford’s hand and placed it at his waist. 

Ford swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry at holding the young man so close. His fingers itched to dance further along, delighting in the way Steven’s body curved out at his hips. He wanted to step closer and force those legs to part for him. Instead he relaxed and began moving the both of them with the flow of the music. “You have wonderful rhythm,” Ford complimented. 

“Well, a dad obsessed with music will do that I guess,”

“No, I don’t think that’s it. You have a natural grace,”

Steven scoffed. “You should have seen me first learning. The Gems tried showing me how to use fusion and Garnet had to actually hold me up to be tall enough to dip Pearl,”

“Oh? Like this?” Ford suddenly dipped Steven, causing the young man to cling to him. 

Steven let out a laugh, admiring the way Ford’s eyes crinkled with a grin, the way the lights looked behind him… “Yeah, just like this.” His Gem glowed under his clothing causing them both to jolt in surprise at the pink light. Ford brought Steven back to his feet and noted the unease on the young man’s face. “Are you alright?”

“I think...My Gem was trying to let us fuse,” 

“Like with your guardian Garnet?” At Steven’s nod, Ford beamed. “I didn’t know you could do that! So, have you fused with another human before?”

“Yeah…” Steven sighed in relief. “I’m so glad you’re okay with all of this, Ford. The two of you have been amazing, and-”

“You’re the one whose been amazing,” Ford interrupted. He took one of Steven’s hands, bringing it up to his lips and placing a kiss. 

The next words were spoken in unison: “I can’t wait to learn everything about you.” They broke the tension with a nervous laugh as Stan ushered them back. 

“Hey, you lovebirds, it’s time to order!” 

Ooo

After eating, it was Stan’s turn to take Steven out on the floor. He took advantage of the lively music, swinging Steven around enough to make the raven-haired dizzy. 

“Sugar, you dance this good I can only imagine what else you do good,” Stan teased with a wink. 

“Jeeze, Stan!” Steven gave a playful slap to the man’s arm. “I told you, I wouldn’t know!” 

“Well I would be very interested in finding out sometime. If you’d like, anyway,”

Steven’s features coloured to match his jacket. “Funny you mention it…” Images from his dreams flooded back and he shook his head. “Nope! Nevermind, too embarrassing!” 

A predatory gaze set on Stan’s face and he brought Steven right up to his chest, pinning the boy there. “Now that is interesting~” The older man was still twirling Steven about, but now the younger could feel Stan’s stirring excitement. “Just what is it that’s on your mind, sugar? Have you been having indecent ideas about me and Sixer?” At Steven catching his plush lower lip with his teeth, Stan growled lowly and leaned close. His voice came out huskily against Steven’s neck, making the half-Gem shiver. “You ever wanna make that a reality, you just let me know,”

“S-Stan-!” Steven’s eyes fluttered and he felt hot. 

“Oh, sugar, you can’t gasp like that. I’ll spread you open on this dancefloor you keep that up.” Steven buried his face in Stan’s chest and nearly whimpered. “And we still have another stop to make. Can’t have you being too delectable just yet.” 

“Another stop?” Steven pulled back enough to give an odd look. “It wasn’t just dancing and dinner?” 

“Nope. There’s a reason we wanted to go out so soon. Ford came across a fun surprise you’d like,”

Ooo

“So you guys aren’t going to tell me what else you have planned?” The two brothers just offered a shrug before sitting in silence, smiling at Steven’s pout. He watched out the window, admiring the scenery. He had yet to explore much of the town. 

“Here we are.” Stan pulled the car over and they all piled out, Steven noting the sound and smell of water.

“Oh! The lake?” He snickered. 

“Yep. Skinny dipping!” Stan joked. 

“What’s skinny dipping?” 

Ford was quick to step in. “He’s joking! Please, this way.” 

They made their way to the shore, the cool air making Steven grateful he was wearing a jacket rather than just a shirt like he almost had. When they came across the small scene of a large blanket on the sand, surrounded by candles, Steven gasped quietly. “This is…” The two led him on, sitting down on both sides of him. 

“You’ll want to be laying down for this,” Ford instructed. Steven’s brow furrowed but he obeyed, the two older men laying down beside him. “Now, any minute.” 

“Any minute for what-?” Steven’s eyes widened as the sky split open when the sight of shooting stars. “Oh!” 

Ford and Stan beamed in victory and stayed silent, enjoying the view with the most amazing young man to enter their lives.


	17. Some Advice

"Steven, come on! You can't just leave us hanging!" Mabel pouted. She had been bothering the half-Gem since they had woken up this morning. They had been asleep by the time the date ended and Mabel was determined to get details. 

Dipper admitted he was curious but with all the men being grown adults, Dipper wasn't sure he wanted to know. 

Steven shook his head with a smile while he dusted off the various knickknacks. "Mabel, I don't think you'd be interested." It was more that Steven was too embarrassed to say. After they left the lake, they were still in a daze. 

Ford had intertwined their fingers again and Steven had gotten the nerve to place a kiss on the man's cheek, earning a bashful smile before the scientist captured his lips. The whole ride home had been a blur due to that. 

Afterwards Ford bid them goodnight and retired downstairs, leaving Steven to be cornered by Stan. The man had seated him on the counter and kissed him with more desperation, grinding between Steven's legs and making him shake all over. 

Things hadn't gotten further than kissing and grinding, but it still left Steven a mess. He woke up from a far more vivid dream and managed to clean up before the kids got up. 

"Impossible!" 

"She won't give up. You might as well tell her something," Dipper advised. 

"Okay, okay. What questions do you have?" 

"Did you go dancing?"

"Yes," 

"Who did you dance with first? Who did you like better?" 

"I danced with Ford before dinner and Stan after. I loved dancing with both of them, so I can't pick one over the other." He smirked. "I will say Ford was shy about leading. It was pretty cute," 

Mabel squeed. "What else did you do?!" 

"We watched the stars. There was a shower last night and we lost track of time.”

“Come on! Don’t hold out on me!” She stepped onto the counter and grabbed Steven by the cheeks, making sure he saw her serious matchmaker face. “Did you guys kiss or not?” At Steven’s darkened features, she cheered. “Yes! True love!” She sprinted from the room, yelling at the top of her lungs about her match making skills. 

“...Is she always like that?” 

“Yes.” Dipper deadpanned. He looked off in thought for a brief moment then regarded Steven once again. “There’s something I don’t get, though.”

“What’s that?”

Dipper seated himself on the stool kept behind the counter that Wendy had insisted on having. “The girl that usually works here, Wendy...We became really close last summer.” Seeing Steven listening, the young boy was encouraged to continue. “I eventually told her how I felt and she said that she was flattered but I was too young. And I know that. I know that thirteen and seventeen year olds don’t typically date each other, but seeing you and my grunkles has me all confused.” 

“Ah, okay.” Steven set his work down and turned to give Dipper his undivided attention since the shop was empty. “Look, I can’t really offer any words of wisdom. I’ve actually never really felt anything like this for another guy, let alone two of them. Related. And quite a bit older than me.”

“So then how did you know?”

“You don’t know. You never really know. Because it’s not a science. It’s an art.” He sighed as he tried to find the words. “My first relationship was when I was pretty young. I hadn’t thought it would become what it had and by the end of it I still wanted more than she did.” 

“...What was her name?” Dipper listened intently. He had seen Steven lose his cool a few times, but this felt similar to when the raven-haired spoke about his mother. Like it was distant yet close and while he was over it, it still hurt. It was a relief to know someone like Steven could relate to how he felt about Wendy. 

“Connie.” Steven gave a rueful smile, looking utterly defeated for a moment. “I actually proposed. Can you believe that?” 

“Really?!” 

“I told her I wanted us to be together as Stevonnie so we could be in college together. I had a glow bracelet instead of a ring because that was how we met. I wrote a song. I set up a picnic on the beach…” He was far away in that moment, seeing her face for a moment. 

“And she said no?”

“She said ‘not now.’ She said she wanted to be her own person before committing as Stevonnie. I didn’t get it at the time because...I mean I thought if we were going to be together, then why couldn’t she at least say it?” 

“...What happened?”

“We tried to make it work. But… Connie is living her own life. She’s much more devoted to her studies than any sort of relationship right now. We’re still friends but we don’t talk as much as we used to. Which, I won’t lie: it really hurts to not be able to call her when I need someone to rant to. We did everything together for so long, she was there for every fight, every trial, even showed up on Homeworld to help me…” 

Dipper gave a huff. “Wow…How did you stop hurting?”

“...I didn’t have a choice. She deserved to be able to find someone else without worrying about me.” 

“And now you found someone,” 

Steven ruffled Dipper’s hair through his hat, earning a yelp. “The point is, you don’t know who you’ll end up with. Maybe it’ll be Wendy, but maybe you’ll meet someone even more amazing. You can go through everything together and they still might not be the one, but at least you’ll have opened up and tried.” He kneeled down, setting a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Dipper, you’re an amazing kid. And you’re going to be an amazing man. You don’t need to prove anything to anyone else. Just you.” 

“Is that how you became so cool?”

Steven snorted. “What? You think I’m cool?” 

“Well...yeah! You can cook, you can play all these instruments, you’re half alien so you can change how you look, you don’t care how you dress-”

“Dipper, I just do what I enjoy and people tend to respond to it. I’ve been teased about a lot of the stuff I’ve done growing up. When I was a kid, I used a cheeseburger backpack. I thought my powers were activated by ice cream sandwiches. Cookie Cat to be specific. They never should have stopped making those. The Gems almost gave up on the idea of me being able to fuse or anything. And I've made so many mistakes in the past. I try so hard to fix literally everything.” 

“So...even you stress out about stuff.” 

“From Gem stuff to human stuff. And I also make relationship mistakes. No one is perfect, but your mistakes don’t define you.”

“...You know I’ve heard similar words from guidance counsellors, but for some reason it means more coming from a super powered half alien.” 

“I’m flattered?”


	18. Revealed

“Hey, who are you?” 

Steven glanced up from his work and blinked. Whoa, this guy was tall. He snapped his fingers in realization. “Oh! You must be Soos! Hi, I’m Steven Universe.” He gave out his hand which Soos took and shook. 

“Universe. Super spacey! You work here, dude?”

“For the time, at least. Till you all get tired of me,”

“What? Nah, there’s always help needed here. Hey, with you and Mr Pines and Mr Pines here, I can actually do some handyman work.” He hummed in thought. “Actually maybe I should wait on that. You seem pretty strong and I could use a hand on some of that stuff.”

“Happy to help however I can.” As always. “I think Stan was going to close shop for a couple of days so you can get back in the swing and we can do our trip.” 

“Trip?” 

“Just giving the kids something fun to do.” 

“The kids? You sound like a married couple,” Soos joked. “I’m gunna get a soda, dude. You want one?”

“No thank you…” He was in a sort of daze at the term married. It made him get images of burgundy and white suits, the oncoming sunset, his dad playing the wedding march and this time it’s him fighting to not run down the stairs to meet at the altar… He shook his head with a roll of his eyes. Slow your roll, Universe. 

Soos found himself yanked to the side once he entered the kitchen. “Hey, Soos, good to have you back. Please stand out of the way.” 

“Hey, Mr Pines. New guy seems nice,”

“Damn nice!” Stan agreed. 

“Stanley, stop watching Steven work,” Ford reprimanded from the table. He was going over notes and drinking coffee while Stan was insisting on creeping near the doorway. 

“What’s the harm? He doesn’t know I am,” 

“Yes I do!” Steven hollered playfully from the next room. 

“Totally oblivious,” Stan snickered. 

“You dudes seem way more chill than the last time I saw you,” Soos observed. “Almost like you’d found an unexpected source of happiness that has inspired you to seek inner peace…” He held a hand to his chin in thought, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

“They found true love!” Mabel squealed happily. 

“Mr Pines or Mr Pines?”

“Both!”

“Oh, cool! Who with?” 

“Steven!” 

“And what about Mr Pines?”

“Also Steven!”

“...Wait…” 

Dipper stepped in to save the man. “Soos, it’s easy. Both Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford are dating Steven,”

“Oh!” Soos took time to picture it in his head and found that it seemed to oddly work. There was an age difference, sure. And he never thought the idea of dating two twins was a good idea even if it did make for interesting fanfiction. But both the Pines brothers did look like they were doing much better since he last saw them. And the kids were okay with it so… “Sounds like things worked out while I was gone, huh?” He grabbed a Pitt Cola and sat down with the family. “So what trip are you guys taking?”

“They won’t tell us!” Dipper accused. “They just keep grinning at each other.” 

“And we were told not to worry about camping gear so we have no idea where we’ll be staying!” Mabel complained. 

“But we’re supposed to leave tomorrow, so we’ll find out soon.” Dipper glared at his grunkles. “Remember you promised we’d be studying some weird stuff!”

“Of course, my boy. You won’t be disappointed. It was actually Steven that took the reins on the plans to save us from something predictable,” Ford stated. 

“No way! Alien stuff?!” 

“I guess we’ll see,” Ford hummed. 

“Alien stuff?” Soos questioned. 

“Yeah, Steven is half-alien,” Mabel explained. “He has a giant rock in his stomach that gives him powers!” 

“It’s a gem!” Steven corrected from the other room. 

“Can he hear everything we say?” Dipper snickered. 

“Yes, I can!”

Mabel decided to keep it going. “Is it an alien thing?”

“No, sweetheart, it’s not,” 

“Dang.” 

Ooo

“Slow day today,” Steven observed, stepping into Stan’s office. He set a soda down on the desk, giving a smile. “Thought you might want one.” He showed his own in hand, taking a seat on the chair near the older man. 

“Slow or not, we’ve still had way better business with you here,” Stan praised. He hesitated and cleared his throat. “Actually I have to ask you something weird now that we’re alone.” Steven gave a nod and Stan found himself averting his gaze, hardly believing the words about to tumble from his mouth. “Since our date and little, um...encounter that night…” Both of the men were blushing at the memory and Stan felt his chest swell with pride, using the newfound courage to continue. “My teeth grew back.”

Steven quirked a brow. “Oh?”

“Yeah. I took my...my ya know…” How he hated drawing attention to his old age. Luckily Steven spared him from saying ‘dentures’ aloud and gestured for Stan to keep going. “I woke up the next day and I saw I didn’t need them anymore…”

“Ah, okay.” Steven was unfazed. “I was wondering if my healing would kick in and do anything. The first time Connie and I shared a drink, it fixed her eyesight.”

“So this is something you do?”

“Yeah. My mom had healing tears. I have healing spit.” Steven snorted a laugh. 

“You think Sixer got something too?”

“It’s pretty likely,” 

Stan smirked and stood. “You think if we keep doing stuff, it’ll have a bigger effect?”

Steven gnawed his lower lip, his heart hammering as Stan stepped closer and encouraged Steven to stand with him, chest to chest. “I don’t know, actually,” 

“I say we should experiment. What do you say, Sugar?” He led Steven to sit on the desk, stepping in between those legs he had become addicted to. 

Steven’s eyes glazed over and he eagerly accepted Stan’s lips on his own, mewling when the man grinded into him. “Stan!” He clung to the man’s shoulders and weakly rocked back, overwhelmed by the sensation. When Stan moved to nip on his neck, he gasped and let his own hands roam to admire Stan’s chest and arms through his suit. 

“You really like this monkey suit, don’t you?” 

“So much!” 

“You think we’ll be able to have this much fun at your place during our trip?”

Steven grimaced. “Probably not. Gems don’t sleep and the house doesn’t exactly have rooms to it,”

“That’s a shame,”

“I’m sure we can find something entertaining.” He nuzzled Stan’s neck, relishing in the way the man hummed happily against him. “No promises that if we’re caught Pearl won’t attack you, though.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time I was attacked by an upset woman,”

“You’re telling me that story later.” 

“Fine, but I want something in return.” 

“Oh?”

“Tell me a fantasy of yours. You’re a virgin, I know you have to have more than a few.” When Steven looked away quickly, Stan ground their hips together to force a moan from the young man. “Come on, Sugar, don’t you keep any secrets from daddy.” At Steven shaking, Stan smirked. “Oh, ho! A daddy kink?” 

“Stan, please-”

“Nuh uh, you know what I wanna hear,”

Steven groaned in desperation and pulled Stan down for a kiss, panting. “Please, daddy!”

“Oh, you are gunna kill me, you know that?”


	19. Arrival

"I can't believe you marked me up like this!" Steven hissed. Stan knew the young man didn't mean it and just let him fuss. "It's so embarrassing!" 

"Can't you just lick yourself like a cat and fix it?" 

"That's not the point!" 

"How much further are we walking?" Dipper spoke up, startling the two men. 

"Just a few more minutes!" Steven replied. 

Ford chuckled. "My, you two are energetic," he commented. "Could it be that you two grew close last night?" 

"We didn't go that far!" Steven whispered. 

"Just far enough for him to start with." Stan took advantage of the kids walking ahead and reached over to squeeze the half-Gem's ass. "Though I'm excited to venture further. You are going to love this ass, Sixer." 

"Oh, I've quite admired it already," Ford replied. He was enjoying the flustered state Steven was in.

"Oh look, the warp pad!" Steven choked out. He rushed ahead, enjoying the kids admiring the large flat crystal. He stepped onto it and offered his hands. “You guys will want to hold on the first few times.” The kids eagerly rushed to take each of Steven’s hands, their grunkles joining. “Everyone ready?” 

“Beam us up,” Ford joked. 

They were suddenly enveloped, with the two brothers able to take the time to enjoy the kids’ reactions. 

“This is amazing!” Dipper nearly screamed. 

“So shiny and cool!” Mabel gushed. “I want hair that looks like this!” 

“That would look awesome!” Steven agreed. He held the kids close and braced for impact. They landed and were immediately greeted by soft light and excited voices. “Everyone okay?”

“STEVEN!” Steven barely had enough time to set the kids down before he had an armful of Pearl. She nearly hugged the life out of him, an emotional mess. “I can’t believe you’re actually here! I’ve missed you so much! Tell me everything!” 

“Pearl, I missed you too but let me get the introductions out of the way.” He hugged her back, just realizing how much he missed this and distantly wanting the time back when he had to gaze up at her while she taught him how to fight. He pulled back, displaying the family. “Pearl, this is the family I’m staying with. Ford, Stan, Mabel and Dipper. Guys, this is Pearl.”

“She’s beautiful!” Mabel rushed over, observing the Gem. “You’re a full Gem? Like...full alien? Do you have powers, too?” 

“And your Gem is in your forehead...So there can be different placements?” 

“Oh, Steven, they are adorable!” Pearl squatted down to properly meet the kids’ gaze. “You two remind me so much of Steven when he was little!” She projected a hologram, displaying a small scene from years ago when Steven and Pearl were dancing in Empire City. 

“A hologram?!” Dipper was shaking. “So cool!”

“And Steven was so cute!” 

Ford and Stan silently agreed with their niece, noting how close Pearl and Steven were. Pearl was more like a mother than just a friend to his mother. 

“Jeeze, Pearl, you can’t do baby pictures like a normal parent?” Steven scolded light-heartedly. 

“I think memories are more charming.”

“Come on, Pearl, don’t hog my son.” Greg approached, embracing the young man. “Hey, Stuball.” He addressed the Pines family, noting the new arrivals. “Brought some kids this time, huh? Is this a Gem ability I don’t know about?”

Steven blushed darkly. “Dad!”

“Relax, I’m kidding. Even you didn’t arrive that fast!” He knelt down by Pearl, offering his hand. “Pleased to meet you two. A young lady and a young gentleman.” 

“I’m Mabel and this is my brother Dipper,” the young girl introduced. “Is it true you used to be a rockstar?” 

“Tried to, anyway. Now I just run a car wash and do some guitar lessons for anyone interested in learning.” He stood and regarded Steven. “Speaking of learning, I think they’ve missed you at little Homeschool.” 

“Is that where Garnet and Amethyst are?” 

“Yes, but I would see the Diamonds first. They found out you stopped by without seeing them and they have been...exhausting.” Pearl groaned. “Spinel has been by almost every day because she was determined to catch you warping in.” 

“Diamonds?” Dipper mused. “Steven, you said you had a pink diamond as your Gem, right?” 

“Right…” Steven sighed, looking tired. “Might as well get this over with. They’ll want to meet everyone anyway.” 

“You don’t sound too enthused,” Ford observed. “Are they that bad?”

“They’re just...hard to deal with sometimes. But since the whole thing with the trial and Homeworld and such they’ve calmed down a lot.” 

“Well, if you want I can drive you all over,” Greg offered. 

“Seeing the Diamonds. Yay.” The half-Gem was already eager to retreat. “Dipper, you’ll want to have your book ready for everything you’re gunna see.”


	20. Meeting the Diamonds

Steven had opted to lay in the back on the way over, groaning quietly to himself. He did not want to do this. Pearl sat upfront with his father, leaving Steven with the Pines family. 

“Steven, are you alright?” Ford lifted the pillow Steven had placed over his face. The young man looked defeated. 

“I will be,” 

“So what are the Diamonds like?” Dipper pulled out his book and pen to take notes. “How many are there? What standing do they have?”

“Pearl, help.” 

She turned in her seat, offering up another hologram to help her explanation. “The Diamonds are the leaders of Homeworld and all of Gem society. Or at least they were. There are currently three: White, Yellow and Blue. There used to be four, but Pink Diamond had decided to go against them and fight for Earth, taking the form of Rose Quartz.”

“Oh! I see,” Ford mused. “So then when Steven’s mother gave up her form for him, he essentially became Pink Diamond in their eyes.” 

“Exactly.” Pearl gave Greg a look, deciding to mess with him. “Seems Steven’s new partners are a superior form of your male species.” 

“Hey, give me a break,” Greg laughed. “It’s weird thinking of your kid as your ex.” 

“Not her!” 

“I know, I know,” Greg assured. 

Ford regarded Steven once again, feeling a bit more sympathetic now that he understood. “So they treat you as they would Pink Diamond. Which is why you don’t want to see them?” 

“Kind of. I think they treat me as a replacement, which I don’t want to be that either. It worked to help gain peace for Earth, but…” 

“We’re here,” Greg spoke up. He grimaced. “Steven, if you wanna wait to do this-”

“Nope. Get it done.” He stood and let himself out of the back of the van, leaving the rest to follow. “Everyone please stay close. I don’t want you getting lost.” Mabel rushed to take his hand, which he accepted happily to keep him grounded. “Alright, let’s do this!”

“This place is huge,” Stan muttered aloud.

Pearl walked alongside them while Greg waited outside, ready to help Steven explain anything the human family might be curious about. She smiled softly seeing Steven hold the little girl’s hand and talk about Gem culture with the little boy. She had worried when Garnet said Steven met his compliment, fearful that he would crave what Rose had. But it appeared he was able to have the family he craved without losing himself to another form.

“Steven!” A rush of pink and they were stopped by a very energetic spring of a Gem. Her arms stretched beyond possibility to envelop the whole group in a hug before she pulled back. “You! You are so lucky I am not the vengeful force I once was! How dare you visit and not come see us?!” 

“Guys, this is Spinel.” Steven made a point of ignoring her question. “She was a friend of my mom’s back when she was Pink Diamond. Spinel, this is the family I’m staying with.” 

“You’d rather stay with a bunch of scruffy humans than here?” Spinel deadpanned. Her gaze fell to each member of the family. She hummed. “Well. The sparkly one is cute. What’s that in your mouth?” 

“You mean my braces?” 

“Braces, huh?” She looked at Dipper, noting his studying of her. “What?” 

“So you can stretch any part of your body like that? What other powers do you have?” He clicked his pen, ready to take note. 

“Where are the Diamonds?” Steven cut in, seeing Spinel’s shock at being interrogated. 

“White was in the gardens. I don’t know about Blue and Yellow. Want me to get them?” 

“That’d be great. We’ll be with White if you find them.” 

Oo

“A pleasure seeing you again, Starlight,” 

“Please don’t call me that,” Steven muttered. He sighed and forced a smile. “How have you been, White?” He ignored the way the family glanced around, seeking out the source of the voice. 

She moved closer and knelt down to gain a better view of her beloved Steven. She noticed the humans with him and fought back a look of confused disgust. She really was trying to be more tolerant of other lifeforms, but she still didn’t see the appeal of humans. “Ah, you met some other life forms. Is this their first time meeting Gems?” 

“Yes, it is,” Steven replied, a hint of warning in his tone. “This is Ford and Stan and this is Dipper and Mabel.” 

“Wow!” Dipper gasped. “You’re...glowing!” 

“Everyone here is so beautiful!” Mabel was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she clung to Steven’s hand. “I’m not surprised with how pretty Steven is, but still!” 

Steven blushed but decided not to comment. 

“It’s a pleasure meeting you,” Ford spoke up. “Steven has been an absolute delight to have around.” 

“Yeah, kid is a hell of a worker! And everyone loves him!” Stan pitched in. 

White eased at that. “I’m not surprised to see my dear Starlight adored. He’s done so much for all of us-” 

The doors slammed open making everyone jump. 

“Steven!” Blue reached down, picking the young man up. Steven panicked and bubbled Mabel to keep her safe, cradling her to him. Blue, oblivious to the fuss she made, continued to babble happily. “Steven, it’s so good to see you! I was beginning to worry that you hated being here and coming here would have been for not and we would have left Homeworld only to lose you again-”

“Blue, please compose yourself.” Yellow strode in calmly. She gave a nod to Steven. “Steven. How are you?” 

“Good, thanks. Um...Blue, can you put us down?”

“Us?” She finally noticed Mabel and flinched. “Oh! I’m sorry.” She set the two down, giving Steven a chance to unbubble the young girl. “Are these more friends of yours?” 

Steven hesitated. What should he say? Now that they were here… Ford and Stan moved to each side of the young man, Ford intertwining their fingers and Stan resting a hand on the small of Steven’s back. At the encouragement, Steven drew a deep breath. “Actually… I wanted you to meet them because...we’ve all begun seeing each other. Romantically.” 

Yellow quirked a brow. “Pardon?” 

“I think of them how you and Blue think of each other,” Steven explained. 

“Oh…? Oh!” Blue gasped in realization. 

Stan growled protectively seeing Yellow’s gaze harden. “Now before you start, I just wanna say one thing! This kid here: amazing! He didn’t have to come here and tell you anything, but he wanted you to be involved. He doesn’t need your damn approval!” 

Pearl jerked the man back by his collar. “Which are you again?”

“Stan.”

“Stan.” She glared. “Shut. Up.” 

“No, Stanley is right.” His grip tightened on Steven. “It’s a wonderful opportunity to see such an elaborate culture. We would love to learn all we could about Steven’s upbringing and past, but not if it means tearing him between two families. We may not be aliens with-I’ll admit-magnificent abilities, but we lo-!” Ford coughed to stop himself, adjusting his glasses to have an excuse to look away. “We...uh….care a great deal for him!” 

Steven felt his heart flutter at how charming and ridiculous these men were. 

Yellow was silent for a moment before moving to lower herself, looming over them. Steven simply watched as Stan took a useless fighting stance and Ford struggled to meet her gaze before the tension broke. “...I could easily crush you both. Remember that if you think of hurting him.” 

“...What?” Stan blanked out. Did they just get their blessing?

“So then are these two young ones the offspring we’ve learned about?” Blue questioned. 

“No!” Steven chuckled. “Dipper and Mabel are their niece and nephew.” 

“What’s a...niece and nephew?” 

“So they have a sister and these are her kids. Um...offspring, I mean.” 

“Sister…?” 

“Like how the other Rose Quartz and I would be related. Because mom made all of us in some way,” 

“Oh, I see.” Blue didn’t really, but she was relieved to see her Steven happy and well. 

Pearl used the lull to have an opening to leave. “This has been so exciting, but Steven promised to help with the Homeschool. Remember, Steven? Garnet’s class is starting soon,” 

Steven picked up immediately, beaming at her for the escape. “Yes! Yes, I promised I’d be there and I need these guys to come with me!”

White groaned dramatically. “Very well. We look forward to seeing you again, Steven.” 

“Yep! Totally! Bye!” He ushered everyone out with Pearl’s help, giving her a grateful smile. “You’re a lifesaver, Pearl!” 

“I’ve had plenty of practice with Rose,” she joked.


	21. Little Homeschool

Dipper was losing his mind. They strode through what was known as the Little Homeschool and he was furiously taking notes as he saw each interaction. Not only were Gems interacting with one another, but also the people there. They were learning music, art, gardening…

“Your mind and body are more than just a form for your Gem to take.” Garnet was balanced on her head, other Gems following suit, though some were having trouble balancing. “You have the freedom to make your choices. Your own path.” 

“Better not interrupt her stuff,” Steven said, keeping the group walking. “I’m not keeping you from Bismuth, am I, Pearl?” 

“No, but funny you mention her,” Pearl grinned. “I actually have some news.” 

“What are you getting married?” At Pearl beaming, he froze and did a double take. “Wait? Are you getting married?!” He shook her playfully by the shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell me?! When?! How did she propose!?” 

“The ceremony isn’t for some time, so don’t worry. We wanted you to be able to be there. Would you mind being the one to speak, like you were for Sapphire and Ruby?” 

“Absolutely!” Steven was bubbling with excitement. “Oh my gosh, I gotta write a speech! We need an altar, we need music-!” 

“We can worry about that later,” Pearl brushed off. 

Stan leaned in to speak quietly with Ford. “Kid seems to be a sucker for weddings.” 

“Indeed.” Ford smiled at the idea of Steven holding flowers, gazing up at them while bells rang in the background. “He seems to light up in just about any romantic setting.” 

“We should plan another date night soon. Kid deserves it.” He glanced around. “I can’t believe he did all this!”

“You can’t?”

“...Nah, you’re right. I can.” 

“He just seems to naturally bring out the best in each situation.” 

“Speaking of…” Stan clicked his tongue in thought. “He said he has healing powers and… What did he fix for you?” 

“My night terrors.” 

“What, seriously?”

“It was a relief to be able to actually sleep peacefully for the first time in years. I thought it was due to just being relaxed but...healing powers...Somehow that makes more sense with how quickly it occurred.” 

“Hey, Steven!” The group was approached by a shorter woman with purple skin. 

“Amethyst!” 

In her rush, she actually formed into a tight ball and sped over, picking Steven up the moment she got there. “It’s so good to see you!” She plopped him back down and observed the family. “Oh, little Stevens!” 

“So you’re Amethyst. I’m Dipper. This is my sister Mabel.” The young man observed this Gem more closely since she was close to the same height he was. “What was that you just did? The rolling thing?”

“Oh, all the Amethysts can do that,” she replied casually. “Quartz soldiers and stuff were meant to be like the tanks of the whole empire thing.” She punched Steven in the arm. “Speaking of! Guess who else joined Homeschool?”

“What, who-...? Wait! You’re kidding!” 

“Nope! Come on, she’s been asking about you.” 

“Who is it?” Mabel questioned, tugging on Steven’s hand. 

“Jasper.” Steven couldn’t believe it. Last time they were around one another it ended...roughly. “Why would she come after that?” 

“...She said she wanted to be her Diamond.” Amethyst answered honestly. 

“...” Steven didn’t say anything more. He averted his gaze, wanting to shout, wanting to scream. Every fibre of his being was telling him this wasn’t a good idea. That if Jasper was still thinking of him as her Diamond that this would end badly. But at the same time...didn’t he owe it to her to face her? 

Mabel noticed the distress on Steven’s face and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. When his eyes refocused on her, she forced a smile. She could see the way his eyes were shined over like he was on the verge of tears but said nothing as he returned the smile, running his thumb over the back of her hand in thanks.   
“She’s been spending a lot of time in the forge with Bismuth,” Amethyst offered. 

Steven sighed, happy to have something to talk about to distract him. “Oh? I haven’t seen Bismuth in forever!” 

Oo

“My Diamond!” 

Steven flinched. “Jeeze, I kinda hoped I’d have more time…” He cleared his throat and turned to Pearl. “Hey, take Dipper and Mabel to see Bismuth for me, okay? I’ll catch up,” 

“Steven, you look even more distressed than before,” Ford said, concern lacing his voice. 

“Yeah, Sugar, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” 

Pearl and Amethyst caught on quick. “Okay, Steven. You call if you need anything, alright?”

“Thanks, Pearl. I will.” He turned to see Jasper approaching, looking actually happy to see him. “Ford...Stan...I…” He should ask them to go with the kids. That would be the sensible thing to do. But...he really wanted them here. 

Stan swallowed. “Well, she’s built, isn’t she?” He joked, trying to ease the tension. 

Jasper stood before them, standing in some odd salute. “My Diamond, I’ve awaited your arrival. I am anxious to share my progress with you.” 

“Your progress?” Steven was at a loss. 

“I have been working to help this ‘Homeschool’ you have worked to build. I wish to demonstrate my progress and be given a larger assignment, My Diamond.” 

Steven groaned. “Jasper, I really wish you wouldn’t call me that. I’m just Steven.” 

“If that is what you wish.” 

Stan glared at the large Gem before them. He didn’t like this. Something felt off about the way this Jasper character kept looking at their Steven. He placed a hand around Steven’s waist, staring the large Gem down. “Are you sure you wanna waste your time on that, sugar? Running errands when you could be relaxing for once?”

Steven hummed. “...I can spare a few minutes.” Jasper lit up and Steven became stern. “Just a few minutes, Jasper! I promised the kids we’d have a trip just us and so far I haven’t been able to show them much of anything.” 

“If it pleases you, perhaps the young ones would appreciate a match between you and I, if you would honour me, My Diamond.” 

“A rematch…?” Steven paled. “I don’t think that would be…” 

“O-or perhaps just a demonstration of my own strength and abilities!” 

“...Dipper would like to observe that.” His shoulders slumped. “Fine. I accept.”


	22. Heart to Heart

“You mean it! I can study a real alien up close? And they don’t care if I nerd out?” Dipper was bouncing in place. 

“Your excitement is so contagious,” Steven commented, ruffling the boy’s hair through his hat. “Mabel, did you want to join or do you wanna stick with Pearl?” 

“Mm...Nah, I’ll help him with nerd stuff another time.” 

“And you don’t mind, Pearl?” 

“Oh, they’ve both been an utter delight. You go ahead.” She took Mabel’s hand and shooed Steven away. “I’ll show her around and meet you back at the house. Have fun!” 

“We’re going to also be observing,” Ford stated. He and Stan agreed that there was something odd about Jasper’s enthusiasm. “Thank you, Pearl. Your help is appreciated,”

“My pleasure.” 

Oo

When they arrived in the agreed location, Jasper was standing in salute. “Ready to have my progress measured, My Diamond.” 

Steven rolled his eyes but gave up on correcting the large Gem. “Yeah, great. Jasper, this is Dipper. He’s going to be observing you and taking notes.” He gave a stern look when Jasper scowled. “Be. Polite. I expect you to answer any questions he has.” 

“Yes, My Diamond.” 

Dipper was far too eager to catch onto the odd tension, pulling out his book and pen and flipping to a clean page. He started sketching out Jasper, noting any features that stood out. 

Ford frowned at the scene. He leaned in, speaking to Steven softly. “Steven, are you certain this is wise? This Jasper seems...obsessed with you.” 

“I’m not worried,” the raven-haired lied. In truth, he was more worried about what he could do to Jasper than what Jasper would do to him. “After all, you and Stan are with me.” He used the close proximity and gave a peck to Ford’s cheek. He missed the glare from Jasper, too busy admiring the colour on Ford’s cheeks. 

“My Diamond, I would be honored to have the chance at a rematch.” 

“No.” Steven sighed. “So take us through a typical day then.” 

Ooo

By the end of the tour, Dipper felt he learned a lot. Jasper was fascinating and willing to sit for sketches, which was more than he expected. The Gem answered all of his inquiries about how Gem society worked before and what Jasper’s role had been. 

“You seem really attached to Steven,” he commented, seeing Jasper once again staring at Steven while the young man was talking to Ford and Stan. 

“I have respect for him as a warrior. He proved himself as my Diamond when he shattered me.”

“Shattered you?” Dipper paused, hardly believing what he heard. “But wouldn’t that…?”

“He completed his training and overpowered me. I only had to prove he was holding back.” Jasper’s gaze darked when he saw Steven laugh at something Ford said. “He didn’t have to bring me back and spare me, but he did. And now I am to spend the rest of my existence proving I was worthy of being healed.” 

“...Oh…” Dipper wasn’t sure what else to say. His head was spinning. Steven...shattered a Gem? But that sounded so unlike him! He tucked his book away and moved to sit beside Jasper. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“About what?” 

“Almost...dying I guess? What did it feel like coming back? Weren’t you afraid?” 

“Of course. It was one of the few times I ever felt fear.” 

“So...then why do you still want Steven to like you? If he made you afraid?” 

“Because he made me afraid. He displayed his strength and…” Jasper was quiet as her eyes glazed over in thought. Dipper only watched, wanting to hear what was on her mind. When Jasper spoke again, it sounded...softer. More vulnerable. “During the rebellions and war, I fought under Pink Diamond. I was there when she had been shattered. ...When we all thought she had been, anyway. I remember feeling...such immense pain. My Diamond was gone. I was so close and yet I failed to protect her.” 

“And now?”

“Now I have another chance to prove my worth.” 

“Are you sure that’s all it is?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Dipper fumbled with his words, embarrassed to have this conversation. “Nothing. Forget I said anything.” 

Ooo

“Well, Dipper seemed to have fun.” Stan looked to where the kids ate and watched tv. Steven had set up an area in the living room, using the coffee table as a tv stand and helping the kids put out sleeping bags, snacks, a stack of movies and way too many pillows around the area. 

“I’m glad. I was hoping this place would help him satisfy his need for the weird.” Steven sighed and relaxed against Ford, making the scientist become flustered. 

“Are you tired?” The man wrapped his arm around Steven’s shoulders, easing into the young man’s touch. 

“Mm...Yes and no.” Steven hummed dramatically. “I was actually hoping that once the kids settle down that the three of us could do something.” 

“Like a date?” At Steven raising a brow, Ford’s face turned pink. “Oh!” 

“I asked my dad what skinny dipping is, by the way.” Steven snorted a laugh, shooting Stan a teasing glance. 

“Oh, is that the plan tonight?” Stan played along. 

“Not exactly…I just wanted more time with...just you two. If that’s okay?”

“Of course it is!” Stan winked at his twin. “You need a chance to mark him up, too,” 

Steven groaned. “No more marks!”


	23. Among the Trees

With the Gems retired and the kids asleep, Steven gestured for the men to be quiet and ushered them outside. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Sh!” Steven grinned, holding a finger to Stan’s lips to keep the man quiet. He shivered when Stan playfully bit at his finger. “Just come on!” 

The twins exchanged a look but said nothing as they were led away from the house and down into a wooded area away from the town. It wasn’t anything like the forests of Gravity Falls, but it was peaceful and gave some privacy. Steven finally stopped when they reached a place hidden by trees but still cast in moonlight, the sounds of the ocean faint. In the clearing was a set up area with lawn chairs, large blankets and pillows. 

“So what are we doing here?” Ford questioned. 

Steven glanced to Stan who simply opted to lounge in one of the chairs, the man having a pretty good idea of where this was going since his last encounter with Steven one on one. 

__

_“Stan, please-”_

_“Nuh uh, you know what I wanna hear,”_

_Steven groaned in desperation and pulled Stan down for a kiss, panting. “Please, daddy!”_

_“Oh, you are gunna kill me, you know that?” He bit down on Steven’s neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to awaken something primal in the younger man._

_“Mm! N-no marks!” He begged despite his clawing at Stan._

_“Baby, you should know daddy likes to mark his territory.” Stan moved to push Steven’s legs further apart, squeezing his thighs. “Mmm, nice and plump.”_

_Steven shivered, his cheeks stained in colour. “I…” He wondered briefly if he should feel self-conscious about his size but quickly changed his mind when Stan reached up to unbutton his jeans. “S-Stan!”_

_“No worries, Sugar. I just want to mark you up someplace else~”_

_“My legs?” Steven’s brow furrowed. “Is that...attractive?”_

_“You're damn right. I’ve always been a leg man. And Sixer? Total sucker for plump babes like you.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really. If I get you all bruised up, I bet he would go nuts seeing it.” Steven allowed Stan to remove his jeans, heart hammering. Stan kneeled down, biting into the now exposed flesh and earning a loud cry of pleasured pain. “Mm, Sugar, you taste good~”_

_“Ohgodohgodohgod!” Steven gasped out. That hurt! Why did it feel so good? He clung to the desk, nearly causing it to split in his grasp when he felt Stan’s fingers brush across his still concealed erection. His toes curled, one of his flip flops falling off._

_“Thought we settled on you calling me daddy,” Stan teased._

_Steven groaned. “That isn’t fair~” he groaned out. “You already know what to do to make me crazy!”_

_“And you don’t think you make us crazy?”_

_“I haven’t done anything, though…”_

_“Oh, sugar~” Stan stood again, running a hand through Steven’s curls and nipping at his earlobe. “You don’t think you look so damn cute when you’re baking with the kids? You don’t think you look perfect strutting around here with your clothes hugging you? Don’t you think Sixer and I have imagined using you when you’re on your knees working, just taking advantage of that sweet ass or those luscious lips?”_

_“You and Ford…?”_

_“Yes, baby, and we want to help you live out your every fantasy. So...tell daddy what it is you want.”_

_“I…” He nuzzled against Stan. What did he want…?_

__

“I want…” The half-Gem swallowed, gazing up at Ford past his lashes. “I want to...to be human. When I’m with you two I just want to be me...Is that okay?” 

Ford’s brow bunched in confusion. “I’m afraid I don’t understand. You’re already you when you’re with us,”

“Yeah…” Steven struggled with his words. “But I mean I don’t want you to think of me as part Gem when it’s us alone. I just want to be the guy who fell for two people who...care about me.” He frowned. “I don’t really have any experience with this stuff. I was always fighting or protecting or… Well, it doesn’t matter.” He stepped closer, taking Ford’s hands in his and resting his head on the man’s shoulder. “I want you to teach me how to just be human. To want something like this...and know it’s okay. That it doesn’t make me weak.” 

“Is that what you’re worried about? That we’ll think less of you if you cave to carnal needs?” Ford kissed Steven’s forehead. “Of course we won’t think less of you.” He glanced about, realization sinking in. “Is that what we’re here for?” 

“I don’t want to do everything!” Steven blurted. He mentally cursed himself. “I just…”

“No, I understand.” Ford adjusted his glasses, flustered. “What did you have in mind to start?”

Steven gnawed his lower lip and pushed Ford to sit back. 

Oo

Jasper grumbled as she hunted for rocks, trying to find the most massive possible. “It shouldn’t be this hard to find a decent rock! How am I supposed to impress My Diamond with puny-”

“Oh fuck!” 

Jasper paused. What was that? She moved toward the source of the noise, finding those humans from earlier. Her Diamond’s humans. What were they-? Her eyes flew open and she was furious, seeing her Diamond kneeling before one of them. It looked like the Earthling was forcing Steven’s head down. She was storming towards the scene to rectify the situation when her Diamond pulled back, looking… Jasper swallowed and hid behind a tree, choosing to observe. 

“Damn, Sugar, you might kill him,” Stan jested. His own cock was in hand as he watched the scene, loving the way Steven was taking Ford into his mouth. 

Ford was panting, not used to such a sensation. He hadn’t had sex in some time and never anything like this where someone was watching and the person kneeling before him was looking so… He clung to Steven’s curls. “You’re too good at this.” He ran a thumb over Steven’s cheek, enjoying the dazed look on the young man’s face. 

Steven was too far gone, running his tongue over the head and earning a tug to his hair. He whimpered and took Ford back into his throat, bobbing back and forth, moaning lewdly. He was encouraged by Ford’s cursing and trembling. He felt restricted himself but found he actually enjoyed holding off on his own release to see this man- No. His man- come undone. 

Jasper didn’t blink, enraptured by the scene. What was this they were doing? Steven looked like he was enjoying himself. But how could that be when he was being held in place? 

“S-Steven!” Ford grunted. “Pull back! You’re gunna make me-!” With a cry, he released, Steven pulling back just as his face was being painted with cum. 

The sight of her Diamond covered in that odd substance, his lips and cheeks red, his eyes dazed… She fell into blackness.


	24. Exposed

Ford was a mess, having to pull Steven off of him when the raven-haired kept using his mouth. “S-stop!” He gasped out. 

Steven pulled back,wiping at his face. He hadn’t realized what a mess would be made. “Did I do it wrong…?” He watched Ford shake in his chair, his head knocked back as he panted for air. 

“I think you made him short-circuit, Sugar,” Stan chuckled. He was still leisurely teasing his own exposed manhood, trying not to finish things too quickly. Seeing their Steven so eager to please about drove him mad. 

“In a good way, right?” 

Stan ignored the question, opting to tease his brother instead. “Jeeze, Sixer, aren’t you gunna return the favour?” 

“Thought I would tag you in instead.” 

Stan snickered but happily took the chance to sprawl on the bedding carefully set up. He settled back, gesturing for Steven to join him. “You should take off those jeans and show Sixer the marks we left on ya~” Steven bit his lower lip, spotting Ford perking at the mention of marks. He slipped his jeans off, revealing not only his excitement but a series of hickeys and bite marks along his thighs. He could feel eyes on him and he pointedly looked away, to keep from backing out. “Very nice~ Now why don’t you take a seat?” Stan patted at his lap in invitation. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Don’t make daddy tell you twice.” Steven eagerly- but carefully- straddled Stan’s lap, mewling when Stan’s hand teased him through his boxers. “Very good~” 

“Did you just call yourself…?” 

“Oh, Steven didn’t tell you?” Stan smirked. “He has a daddy kink. Dontcha, Sugar?” He gripped the young man’s hips and ground them together, making Steven moan loudly. 

“Y-yes!” He admitted. He rolled his hips on his own, overwhelmed. Embarrassed, he tucked his face away as much as he could into his shoulder, bringing up a hand to try and hold back the sounds coming from him. His other hand bunched the fabric of Stan’s shirt when the older man rocked his own hips to meet every movement. “F-fuck!” 

“Mmm that’s right, baby, just enjoy yourself.” Stan released Steven from his confines, stroking them in unison and earning desperate cries for more. “That’s it~” Stan grunted, licking at his lips and tasting sweat. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so wound up from something so simple. He supposed it was just part of Steven’s charm. He moved his hand faster, praying Steven was on the same brink he was. By the noises Steven was making, Stan was certain he was. “Come on, baby, come with me. Show Daddy what it looks like when you come,” 

Ford watched with anticipation. “My God, Steven, you look radiant like this,” he complimented. 

Steven shook. He glowed from the praise from both of his lovers and felt close to the brink. “I’m going to-!” He clapped his hands over his mouth to suppress his scream as he came hard, feeling Stan release with him. 

Ooo

Steven was in a daze as he lay with his two lovers under the stars. “I...I didn’t expect all of that to go so well,” he confessed. 

“I never thought you would initiate all that,” Ford replied, nuzzling the raven-haired young man. “You were stunning.”

“I was not!” 

“Mmm yes you were,” Ford argued. “And I especially loved seeing you blissful with all those marks on your legs~”

“I told you he would!” Stan laughed.


	25. An Offer

Dipper yawned, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up. He squinted as he glanced around, the sound of clinking silverware making him face a new day. He spotted Pearl in the kitchen, humming happily and cooking. When she spotted Dipper awake, she beamed. 

“Good morning~!” Her voice had a musically quality that Mabel was already trying to imitate. 

He gave a tired smile. “Good morning, Pearl.” He stretched and strode over to the counter, taking a seat. “Did you make all this?” 

“Oh, yes,” she replied. She poured him a glass of orange juice which he gladly accepted. “Amethyst enjoys eating, though it isn’t needed for Gems. And with my little Steven home I decided to make something special!” She frowned as she looked at the door. “Though they have yet to be back yet. I hope he didn’t just decide to disappear again.”

“Disappear?” 

“Yes...There’s been a few times where Steven would leave to do training with Jasper or go visit Homeworld and sometimes we wouldn’t know where he was for days.” Her movements slowed as she sighed. Suddenly she shook her head and brushed off her worries. “But now he has you lovely offspring and his new human mates, so I don’t think he will.” 

“So Steven has always been pretty impulsive?” 

“To a degree. But Rose was the same way. Even as Pink Diamond she was reckless and did things without thinking.” She covered her mouth, alarmed. “Oh! But don’t tell him I compared them! He hates that…” 

The screen door opened, revealing said half-Gem along with Ford and Stan. “Good morning!” He was bubbly and strode to a just-waking Mabel, picking her up from her sleeping bag. “Come on, sweetheart, you can’t sleep the day away!” 

“Morning, Steven!” She greeted happily, throwing out her arms for a hug which he returned, spinning to the counter and setting her down. 

“Wow, Pearl, you didn’t have to cook!” 

“I know, I just wanted to do something special.” She watched as Steven grabbed some plates for everyone, serving up the kids while Ford and Stan sat down. She delighted in seeing her Steven so happy. She stepped closer to the two men, speaking softer while Steven joked with the kids. “Thank you.” 

Ford quirked a brow while Stan spoke their shared question. “For what?” 

“I haven’t seen him glow like this in years!” Pearl confided quietly. “It’s like he’s the Steven who was so happy to learn how to use his shield. I never thought I’d see him like this again.” 

“Was he so unhappy?” Ford’s voice was laced with concern, remembering the panic attack Steven had had when he first started working at the Shack. How long had he been suffering in silence? 

“After he found out about Pink Diamond, he just wasn’t the same. I know he tried hard to be the hero everyone thought he was, but it worried us when he fretted over things changing. The things he once took comfort in were drifting and he had to find new stability. And he never seemed to get his footing…” Pearl quickly wiped at her eyes and gave a smile. “So thank you.” 

Ooo

Steven spent the day with the kids again. He showed them the gardens, had them sit in on some classes, even visit the bakery Lars gave to Blue Lace. Once he found out they hadn’t met Lapis or Peridot yet, he insisted on hunting them down. 

“You’re going to love them! But a heads up, Peridot is obsessed with this show Camp Pining Hearts...She will talk for hours about her ships.”

“You know ships!?” Mabel was ecstatic. “Do you have an OTP? Wait! I have a list of all my favorite ships from my favorite shows and books!” 

Dipper wasn’t too involved in that conversation and he was not sad about it. 

After a few hours, they had yet to find either Gem they had been hunting for, but had managed to run into Spinel. “Steven!” She noted the children and made no move to hug him as she usually did. 

“Hey, Spinel.” He was confused to see Jasper with her, but ignored his urge to ask if they had become friends since he had been away from home. “Hey, Jasper.” 

Oddly enough, the large Gem was refusing to make eye contact. “Please excuse me, My Diamond,” she rushed out before quickly disappearing out of sight. 

Steven’s brow furrowed. Jasper wouldn’t leave him alone yesterday and now she couldn’t look at him? She must have been disappointed about not getting that rematch. “What were you two up to?” 

“Nothing, much. Just Jasper blabbing about nonsense,” Spinel shrugged off. “Why do humans make other humans head butt each other? What could be so great about it? Why do humans make so many strange fluids? I mean how am I supposed to answer any of that crud? You tell me.” She huffed. “Anyway, she’s boring to talk to. I think she only bugs me because we both tried to kill you.”

“Why did you try to kill Steven?!” Mabel asked in alarm. 

Spinel squatted down to look the young girl in the eye. “Because Pink Diamond was a horrible traitorous Gem that left me to rot for 6000 years and someone had to pay for it~” she practically sang. 

“6000 years!” Dipper exclaimed. “How is it that you all age so well?” 

“Well a Gem’s age is a state of mind,” Spinel explained. She stretched close to mutter in a way no one else would hear but their group. “I mean that’s why Yellow Diamond looks so old compared to White and Blue.” The kids giggled as Spinel stood to address Steven again. “How long are you here for, anyway?”

“We leave back for the Shack tomorrow,” Steven replied. “But we’ll likely visit again. I can’t cram everything about Gems into one trip.” 

“Fair enough. Just you know the Diamonds will want to see you again before you leave. I mean, you are not good about staying in touch.” 

“Thanks.” 

“And I’m tired of going to your house to see if you’re here!” Spinel stomped her foot. “Pearl bragging that she actually gets to talk to you and I don’t!” 

“Um...Sorry? But Pearl actually helped raise me, you know.” 

“Yeah, yeah, and she’s polite and cleans up her messes and doesn’t threaten people-” 

“And she’s a good cook!” Mabel added. 

“I don’t know what that is, but I bet I’m better,” Spinel replied, sticking out her tongue. 

“Why don’t you come over and cook with us tonight?” Mabel offered. “I’ve been learning a lot from Steven and I bet Grunkle Ford will help.” 

Spinel’s face contorted in confusion. Why was this little human being so nice to her? “And will Steven be cooking also?” 

“Nope. Promised Pearl we’d go out just the two of us to catch up.” 

Spinel rolled her eyes. “Enjoy the home of Steven Universe with no Pearl present?” She hummed. “Ya know what? I think that I might take you up on that...um…” The Gem rolled her hand to request assistance. 

“I’m Mabel,” the young girl reminded her. 

“Mabel. Right.” 

“Just don’t trash the house,” Steven begged.


	26. Not Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!! 
> 
> I wanted to post this quick but I may have something in mind for either a sequel or separate story. I don't know if it would be too much though. 
> 
> If you guys want any details on the rough ideas for it let me know in the comments.

“I’m so glad we could take this time to catch up,” Pearl spoke up. “Are you sure your human mates don’t mind?”

Steven blushed. “I don’t know about mates but yeah, they’re perfectly fine.” He fiddled with the pages of his menu. “I owe Bismuth for helping them cook and keeping Spinel from trashing the place.”

“Oh, Bismuth is happy to give us time together.” She clapped her hands as she was inspired by an idea. “Oh! We should all do a family dinner next time! Greg can come, Garnet, Amethyst...Maybe not the Diamonds but-”

“I’ve been meaning to ask: since when do you eat food?”

“Hey I can sit down and have a meal like anyone else!” 

“Okay, okay,”

“So...How have you been? I mean, really been?” 

Steven grimaced. “It’s been...difficult. At least it was for a while. I wasn’t really sure what to do or where to go. But I mean...Connie left. Sadie left. Lars and the Off-Colours left. We didn’t have anyone to fight anymore. I just felt so useless.” 

“How did you even come across this place?” 

“Actually, it was just by chance. Oregon is beautiful! So many trees and so much life!” 

“So why settle there? Not to be harsh or judgmental but...Steven, these mates you chose...They’re great and I’m glad you have people in your life you can talk to about human things. But they’re so…” She faltered. How should she say it. “Human life is so...limited and with you being part Gem, you’ll have to see them-”

“That won’t happen.” 

Pearl became concerned. “What do you mean?” 

Steven forced a smile, trying to look casual. “I mean, okay, it’ll happen. I’ll have to see them meet some sort of horrible traumatic end but I can heal them like I did Lars. Like mom did for Lion. And then we can just keep going and being together! It’ll be fine.”

Pearl paled at that but said nothing as their food arrived. _Oh, Steven…_

Ooo

When they arrived back home, Bismuth sighed in relief. “Oh, hey! You guys are back! How was your night? Any fun?”

Steven laughed. “Our night? How was your night?” The place was nowhere near as bad as it could be but it was still a mess. The floor was covered in glitter and paper with notes from Dipper and drawings from Mabel. He kneeled down, picking up the papers and seeing the kids asleep on Bismuth’s lap. “Awww!” He pulled out his cell, taking a picture. “Wallpaper!” 

“So cute~” Pearl gave a peck to Bismuth’s cheek. “Thank you so much for this.” 

“Oh they were angels,” Bismuth assured. “They asked Spinel a bunch of questions, drew some pictures, watched some shows… The other humans, um...Forgot their names...The loud one went with Amethyst and Peri to see Jasper and the quiet one went upstairs to see the garden with Lapis.”

“Stan wanted to see Jasper? Why?” 

“The kids said something about her acting weird and Spinel was saying she was asking questions about human stuff.” Bismuth shrugged. “I dunno. Garnet said it wasn’t worth worrying about yet.” 

“Yet?” Steven hummed. “Well, they’ll be back later. I guess I’ll check on Ford and Lapis then. Do you need any help with them?” 

“Nah, we’ve got it. You go ahead.” Steven gave a wave and headed out to go up to his greenhouse. Once they were alone, Bismuth spoke again. “Pearl, what happened? You look shaken up.” 

“I...After we set the kids up on the couch.”


	27. Confession

“So where do you want me to put this? In your room? Or do you want it at your new home?” 

“Lapis, I appreciate the portrait but-”

“I made it with my tears.” She deadpanned. “Like I said I would.” 

Steven gave a nervous laugh. “You didn’t tell Ford that, did you?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“...Yes, I will hang it up in my room. Thank you.” He took the painting and set it on the coffee table for now. It was really well done, but it displayed him as...more of a hero than he felt like. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Flattered Lapis saw him way? Relieved that this was the image he projected? Guilt for not being this great saviour she saw him as? 

Ford came back over, handing a cup of tea to Steven and sitting down with his own coffee. “Are you sure you don’t want anything to drink, Lapis?” 

“Nah, I’m good.” She relaxed into the sofa. “Steven, I like your new humans.” 

The raven-haired blushed. “Thank you…” He timidly reached for Ford’s hand, happily intertwining their fingers when he felt the older man return the gesture. “I like them, too.” 

Ford moved his thumb over the back of Steven’s hand, hardly believing he was sitting here and feeling this happy. He always felt like such a mess when he tried to date. He had been humiliated and rejected more times than he cared to admit, to the point where he gave up any hope of being with anyone. He envied his brother who was able to at least have short term relationships. After he started his work with Bill he didn’t have time to pursue romantic interests. And then wasting thirty years, just trying to survive and make it back home… He glanced about, hearing Steven chat idly with Lapis, seeing Bismuth and Pearl getting lunch ready with the kids… He felt lucky to be a part of this family. He looked back to Steven, admiring the way his curls fell around him. Since their date, Steven had kept his hair a little longer so he could pin it back. He found himself wanting to brush the locks back but restrained himself since they were around others. 

How strange that the first time they were this close was when Steven was having a panic attack. 

_“I’m here...I’m here and it was just a thought…”_

Ford knew he would have to repay Steven’s trust with revealing his own secrets. He would have to talk about Bill and the portal. 

Stan was not sure what to say when they strode in the door. It was nice being around Amethyst and this new one-Peridot she said her name was. When he said he wanted to talk to Jasper, she tagged along. Evidently she and Jasper had arrived on Earth together. 

“So has she always been so uptight?” Stan had joked. 

“I would judge her character more, but she was a perfect Quartz soldier.” 

“Isn’t that blue one your girlfriend? Why didn’t she come say hi?”

Peridot faltered. “Lapis and Jasper have...a unique history. I don’t want to force them into a shared space.”

“What did they date?” 

Amethyst spoke up then. “Lapis fused with Jasper to form Malachite. She kept her on the bottom of the ocean to try and save us.” 

Stan didn’t ask any more questions after that. At least until he confronted Jasper herself on her odd behaviour and strange questions. It was embarrassing when he pieced everything together. 

Now he’d have to explain everything to Steven. When he spotted Steven and his brother sitting together, he gave a smile, relaxing a little just seeing them again. And when those dark eyes spotted him and that voice greeted him...He didn’t deserve this. “Hey, sugar,” he replied. He stepped closer, giving a nod to Lapis before she was preoccupied by Peridot. He cleared his throat and spoke softly. “We gotta talk real quick. In private.” 

Steven grabbed the painting Lapis made as an excuse to head upstairs, the men following. Not wanting to be accused of lying, he shuffled through his drawers to find a way to hang it up as they spoke. “Make yourselves at home. Sit anywhere.” 

Both men sat on the bed while Steven worked. Stan rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. “Listen, sugar, I feel like I gotta tell ya...I went to see Jasper. About all those questions and how she was acting…”

“Right, I know. Bismuth told me.” 

“Right. Well, the thing is...she saw.”

“Saw what?” 

“Us. Together. In the woods.” 

Ford and Steven both look mortified. “She what?” Ford choked out, Steven frozen. 

“It’s not like she knows what she saw! That’s what all the questions were.” He turned to Steven, worried at seeing the kid so pale. “She thought Sixer was making you kneel to him and then marking you in some weird way. Which...I mean, I guess he was, but she doesn’t know what the act was.” 

Steven steadied himself. “Right. Makes sense. Gems don’t have sex exactly…” He sat in his desk chair, processing. “So...what did you tell her?” 

“I just told her we would never mistreat you or force you to do anything. She almost refused to talk to me thinking I was abusing you in some way.” 

“I see.” Steven took a deep breath. “Sorry you had to deal with that.”

“No, I’m sorry!” Stan blurted. “Sugar, I’m so _so_ sorry! I wanted to do this right and make your first experience romantic and...I mean I know we didn’t do more and I checked, she didn’t see anything else, but…” He slumped in defeat. “I’m sorry it went like this…” 

Ford looked ashamed of himself as he realized what Stan meant. “We were selfish.” He agreed. “We got carried away and we should have waited. We shouldn’t have allowed you to be in such a situation.” If Steven screamed at them both to leave he would have every right. 

Steven on the other hand was confused. “Wha…?” When he caught on, he strode over to Stan, kissing him. “Stan, I don’t want you to apologize for anything.” He moved to also kiss Ford. “And you. I see that self-loathing on your face.” He sat between them, taking each of their hands. “I won’t lie and say it’s pleasant news. But I don’t regret what happened. You asked me what I wanted and you helped me be comfortable enough to follow through with it.”

“So you’re not mad at us?” Stan asked, leaning into it when he felt Steven rest against him. 

“No, of course not. None of us knew. It was just one of those things that happen.” 

Ford sighed. “I promise this won’t happen again.” 

Steven snorted. “Don’t stress about it.” He stood. “Now we better get back down there before-” 

“Steven! You okay? I don’t hear anything,” 

The young man groaned. “That.” He head downstairs, hearing the men snicker. “Yeah, Pearl, just hanging the painting Lapis gave me!” 

“All three of you?” 

“ _Yes_ , Pearl.”


	28. About Bill

“Aww do we have to go?” Mabel pleaded with her puppy dog eyes as she clung to Steven. 

The young man gave a sympathetic pat on the head. “I’m afraid so. Waddles is missing you and we can’t leave Soos alone to run the Shack,”

“But we can come back soon, right?” 

“Of course we can, sweetheart.” He picked Mabel up easily, slinging her bag over his shoulder of all she had amassed to bring home. She slumped into his shoulder, waving pathetically at the Gems even though they all said their goodbyes to the humans already. Steven knew it was only a matter of time before the Gems and his Dad became a blubbering mess. He offered his hand to Dipper as they stepped onto the warp pad together, Ford and Stan following. 

Stan reached over to Mabel’s back in comfort as they warped away, heart swelling at the way she was so comfortable with Steven. 

“That had been so amazing!” Dipper gushed as they arrived back in the woods near home. “Aliens! Real aliens! All with these abilities and so much power behind it and oh my gosh the Diamonds were huge!” He kept ranting all the way back to the car, where he pulled out his journal onto his lap to take notes he may have missed. 

Steven took his place between Ford and Stan in the front, easing into the scientist while Stan drove them back home. In reality, Steven was torn about coming back. He was anxious to get back to where he thought home now was, but now it meant he’d be sleeping alone. Ford would go back to his projects in the basement and Stan would go back to his room upstairs. They grew so close but now the kids would be in earshot for everything they did. They’d have to sneak around like before. And they didn’t get too far before…

He sighed quietly and let his eyes slip shut, just enjoying being close and laying in between them a little longer. 

Ooo

When they pulled back into town and arrived at the Shack, the kids were still full of enough energy to inquire about dinner. While Steven would have been fine with cooking something, Stan just shrugged and ordered more than enough pizza, even with Soos staying a little longer to listen to the kids’ stories. 

“It’s not square pizza is it?” Steven joked. 

Dipper looked appalled. “You mean like...not frozen and still square?!” 

They all ate while watching a movie, Steven opting to sit on the floor with the kids. He made a mental note to help them set up a tv with streaming services so he could introduce the kids to some of his own favorites growing up. 

Afterwards, Soos bid them goodnight and the kids retreated upstairs, no doubt going to stay up longer and talk about the trip. 

“Well, I better hit the hay.” He leaned over to kiss Steven. “Goodnight, sugar.” 

“Goodnight.” He felt himself deflate seeing Stan head upstairs, knowing it was now a matter of moments before Ford also disappeared for the night and he’d be alone. 

Seeing Steven’s crestfallen face, Ford became worried. “Steven, are you alright? Feeling homesick?”

“What?” Steven shook his head and forced a smile. “No, it’s just...It’s stupid. I’m just going to miss us all sleeping together is all. B-but I mean, I know we don’t have much space for that sort of thing and you guys want space now and then-”

“Actually Stanley and I were thinking about that same problem upon our return.” 

“You did?”

The scientist nodded. “We discussed it briefly as we left your room that day. As unfortunate as it was to be seen, it was still quite lovely to wake up and see you.” He felt his face darken in embarrassment and adjusted his glasses out of habit. He worked up his nerve and just blurted out what he wanted to ask. “Steven, would you like to join me in my bed? We don’t have to do anything! Just to enjoy each other’s company,” 

“Are you sure?” 

That was how Steven found himself led behind the vending machine to Ford’s little hide-away beneath the Shack. His first thought was how amazing Ford was to have all these projects going at once, each one looking like it would take a full day to explain to Steven. 

His second thought was how much Peridot would lose her mind down here. 

“It’s not much, but since I’ve been managing to sleep these days, I actually managed to set up something somewhat comfortable. Though if you’re uncomfortable at any point, I apologize. Hopping from dimension to dimension you don’t get many chances to sleep peacefully.” 

Steven relaxed against Ford as they eased into the bed, trying to keep from just laying his head on the man’s chest since Ford always came off as the restless type. “What happened exactly? With the portal and everything?” 

Ford frowned. “...It’s only fair to tell you after you’ve been brave enough to tell us everything.” He leaned on his elbow, just watching the young man gazing up at him. He couldn’t help but feel that he truly...loved him. The idea of this young man no longer being in arms length tore him up inside. He ran a thumb over Steven’s cheek, admiring the softness. “Steven, I’ll tell you everything I can. And if when I’m done you wish to have nothing to do with me, I’ll accept it. Just know that Stanley shouldn’t lose your affection because of me.” 

Steven’s brow furrowed in worry. “Are you okay telling me?” 

“You’ve given me so much of yourself. I want to do the same before you chose to give everything to me. To us.” He moved to lay closer, his hand resting now on Steven’s waist as they faced one another. It was so tempting to say ‘damn it all’ and just beg Steven to kiss him. “When we were young, Stanley and I were really close. Much like Mabel and Dipper. We grew up near the beach in New Jersey, and dreamed of sailing the world together to hunt down the strange. Our father was the kind who was...never impressed. Very strict and expecting so much from both of us. He was only expecting one son to name Stan and then we both showed up. So he suggested we both be named Stan.” 

Steven’s lips quirked at the humour in that. “What about your mother?” 

“She was one of those telephone psychics. She was a fraud, of course, but it helped to provide food and pay rent. My parents called me the smart one. Mom said what Stanley had was ‘personality’. She never said it aloud but she was always worried about him growing up. I hadn’t realized at the time, but I think the only thing that eased her mind was the two of us being together.” 

“So what happened?” 

“I was given a chance to go to the school of my dreams. I had a project I made, a perpetual motion machine, and it was my ticket in. I wouldn’t have been able to dream of affording it without that scholarship. But it had been sabotaged. I found out Stanley had been the one to damage it.” 

“But...You forgave him?” 

“...My father threw him out that night. Stanley and I didn’t talk for years after that. I hated him for ruining my future. Now I realize how petty I was being, but...at the time my anger felt justified. I focused on my studies and I wound up here in Gravity Falls, studying the unusual and strange that seemed to thrive here. And I met Bill Cipher.” 

“Bill Cipher?” 

“A demon. I fell for his tricks. He promised me all the answers I could ever want, using flattery to let my guard down. I built a portal to help me unlock the secrets I was so desperate to learn. But even after my assistant begged me to destroy it, I kept going. It wasn’t until after I realized what I had done did I call Stanley for help. I told him to take my research and stay as far from me as possible.” 

“I can’t imagine he took that well.” 

“The sensible thing would have been to let Stanley destroy it right then and there, but I was blinded by my pride. In our fighting, I was knocked into the portal. And I was gone for thirty years.” 

“So what happened with Bill?”

“After I came back, I found out a few things. One, that Stanley had faked his death and stolen my name to claim the Shack and be able to rebuild the portal. Two, that I had a great niece and nephew. And three, that Bill was trying to hurt them, thinking he could manipulate them the same way he had me.” 

“...He’s gone, right?”

“Yes. Yes, we all managed to defeat him. Actually...Stanley was the real hero.” 

“What did he do?” 

“Bill couldn’t leave Gravity Falls. He thought once he was in this realm he could do as he pleased, but he was missing a simple formula I had discovered years beforehand. Bill threatened the kids to get me to expose it to him and Stanley disguised himself as me to get Bill into his mind. After that, I used the memory gun on him to wipe his memories clean. And Bill along with it.”

“So...Stan doesn’t remember anything?”

“That is the most miraculous part! The kids were determined he remembered, and so pestered him with scrapbooks and stories until it came back.” 

“That must have been….” Steven swallowed. “No wonder they were so okay with aliens and Gem culture. What a horrible thing to go through…” He moved closer to Ford, nuzzling into him. “Thank you for telling me.”

“You don’t think less of me?”

“No. No, I’ve done some pretty awful things too.” 

“Worse than almost ending the world?” 

“My mom almost ended the world because she was too selfish. You tried to fix it on your own instead of passing it on to someone else.” He hid his face in Ford’s chest. “...I shattered Jasper. I healed her but…” 

Ford enclosed his arms around the young man, not needing to hear any more. “...Steven, you’re amazing. You won’t get me to change how I feel about you.” 

“You still like me?” Steven forced out. “I still like you.” 

“Steven...I love you.” He could hardly believe he actually said it. His heart hammered as he waited for Steven to laugh or deny him or…

“I love you, too!” It came out sounding so relieved, so broken, so hopeful that Ford had to kiss him, brushing the tears from Steven’s eyes as he did so.


	29. Waking with Ford

Steven sighed happily, nuzzling into Ford’s side as he slowly awoke. He was reluctant to move, feeling the man’s arm wrapped around his waist, his back to Ford and the scientist’s breath tickling his neck. The only thing that could make it perfect would be Stan on the other side. 

Ford slowly came to, smiling and moving closer to Steven and breathing in his scent. He relished in the young man shivering at the contact, kissing the young man’s shoulder. “Good morning,” he greeted, his voice harsh from disuse. 

Steven rolled in his grasp, sleepily gazing up at Ford. “Morning.” He moved to pull the man down for a kiss which Ford caught on quickly, Steven humming happily at the contact. “You’ve got some stubble~”

“Mm I’ll have to take care of that then.” 

“Nooo not yet!” The other whimpered pathetically. 

Ford decided to tease the other further, moving to nip at Steven’s neck, the half-Gem clawing at him through his own shirt. “Mm. Well, no not yet, I would wait for you to leave. I can use dynamite safely away from the family down here, but I don’t trust anyone by me when I do it.”

“Dynamite?!” Steven squeaked when Ford claimed his lips again, moaning when the man’s tongue coaxed him to play. He carded his fingers through Ford’s hair as he felt the man slowly sneak his hands under Steven’s shirt. “Ford~” 

The older man pulled back, holding himself on the palms of his hands as he gazed down at the love of his life. A part of him wondered why he wasn’t jealous of Stanley also receiving this look but he felt it made sense they shared this young man’s affection. He swallowed nervously. “Steven…?”

The young man nodded in permission, admiring when the scientist lifted his shirt off and over his head, tossing it to some corner of the room. The half-Gem trailed his fingers over the man’s exposed skin, letting them follow the line of muscle Ford had accumulated. He loved this. He loved Ford’s strength. And he loved Stan having the same power in his own way. A smile played Steven’s lips as he thought of the slight belly Stan still had even after being out at sea, though it wasn’t as pronounced as it was in some of Mabel’s old pictures. But he liked that the two men he loved were so different. He gazed up at Ford, smiling softly. 

Ford moved a hand to the waist of Steven’s pants, hooking his fingers but not pulling it back just yet. “I won’t ask you to go...all the way. But if you still want to stop at any point, you only need tell me.” 

“I know.” The young man smirked. “You didn’t want me to call you daddy by any chance, did you?” 

“Mm. That seems more of a Stanley thing. And that may be confusing calling us both that,”

“Hm...Pa?”

Ford snorted a laugh. “No, I don’t think so,”

“Padre?” 

“Pardon?” 

Steven bit his lip before continuing. “...Sir?” 

Ford shivered, eyes darkening in the most lovely fashion that made Steven’s heart hammer. “Again.” His voice came out dark and pleased, those fingers tugging his pajama pants down. 

“Sir,” the young man gasped out. 

“Tell me what you want.”

Steven ran his hands up Ford’s arms, moving to help his pants drift further, exposing him. “I want you to touch me, Sir,”

“Where?” 

“I…” Steven blushed. Did he really have to say it? 

“Tell me where you want me to touch you.”

“My...My cock?” The word sounded so filthy actually coming from his mouth. He was never allowed to talk like this! When Ford’s fingers wrapped around him, all thought flew out the window as his head rolled back and he moaned happily at being touched. “ _Yes! Thank you, Sir!_ ” 

Ford chuckled. “My, you are delectable. So fitting for Stanley to call you sugar.” 

Steven’s legs widened, trying to get Ford closer but the man stubbornly held himself away. Just far enough to make Steven crave the contact. He whimpered as those fingers played him like a lewd instrument. “F-Ford! Please, Sir!” 

“What is it, Darling?” 

If Steven could purr he would have. Darling~? “I need you, please!” 

“I’m right here.” 

“Noooo~” Steven fought to meet Ford’s gaze. “Please, I need you against me, please, sir!” 

“Oh?” Ford released Steven from his grasp, undoing the tie keeping up his own pajama bottoms and lowering them enough to reveal his own excitement before rocking his hips into Steven’s, their manhoods sliding against one another. He choked back a desperate gasp of his own. “Like this?” 

“ _Yes!_ ” Steven clawed at Ford’s now bare shoulders as they rocked against one another, panting against each other’s lips. “K-kiss me, please~” 

Ford happily gave in, drinking in each of Steven’s moans like it was the sweetest life-giving nectar known to man as he felt their excitement be spurred further by each slide. His eyes glazed and he moved to mark Steven’s neck as he rolled harder and faster against the young man. “Steven!” He bit into the half-Gem’s neck enough to mark him, sucking the skin to assure it would remain evident who this young treasure belonged to. 

“Ford, more! I’m so-!” Steven felt dizzy, clinging to the man above him as his world fell away into a whirlwind of pure emotion. 

All too soon it ended, each of them gasping out the other’s name as their passion coated their skin and they shook through each wave.


	30. Confrontation

“Good morning!” 

Stan snorted a laugh. “Yeah, mornin’, Sugar. Looks like you took some damage last night.” He would have to give Sixer grief later. Seeing that dark bruise on Steven’s neck suited him, but the poor kid was clearly embarrassed. 

“This morning, actually,” he corrected, handing Stan a plate of food. “And he begged me to leave it when he saw me almost heal it.” 

“So the kids saw?”

Steven’s blush darkened. “The kids saw.” 

“And?” Stan was really wishing he had gotten out of bed earlier. 

“Mabel is making me a turtleneck.” 

Stan’s laugh filled the room, ringing out in a way that made Steven’s embarrassment worth it. Steven smiled as he took a seat across from Stan, taking advantage of the slow morning. “It would have been perfect if you were there,” he commented, easing into the conversation. 

“Oh? You look like you had your hands full,” Stan teased. He took a gulp of coffee before nodding in agreement to Steven’s unspoken question. “We need a bigger bed. One for all three of us.” 

“Ford was saying we could set it up downstairs. He’s actually clearing out some stuff now so we can have a livable area. And...I guess he soundproofed it…?” 

“You do get pretty loud, Sugar,” the man snickered. “So cute when you try to hide all those little sounds you make.”

“Stan!” Steven glanced to the door, praying no one overheard. “What if someone hears you?” 

“I thought that’s what we were talking about? About how you don’t wanna be heard?” Stan was having far too much fun, laughing when Steven collapsed to the table with a groan. “Okay, okay. I was serious about the bed. So downstairs, huh? That could work. That way we aren’t shifting a ton around for when Soos looks after the place during the winter.” He reached over to soothingly rub Steven’s back. “You okay, Sugar?” 

“Yeeesss…” He sighed, checking the time on his cell. “I better get out there then. We’ll be getting customers soon.”

“You sure you don’t wanna cover that up?” 

“No. I mean, yes, but…” He gave a shy smile. “You guys barely ever seem to ask me for anything. I don’t mind it.” He gave Stan a kiss before going out onto the main floor. 

Stan hummed happily. “Kid’s too good for us.” 

Ooo

“Steven?!”

The young man’s eyes widened, freezing in place. He had been helping Dipper with his notes he collected in between customers. Dipper looked over to see a young woman with a dark complexion and black hair fashioned into a loose braid. She was pretty but how did she know Steven? “Connie?” It came out almost strangled as he forced a smile. 

Dipper dropped his pencil. Connie? The Connie?! That he proposed to?! He looked nervously between them before quietly rushing away to find someone. 

Connie lit up. “I thought that was you! You look great! How have you been?” 

“Pretty...Pretty good…” He cleared his throat, looking about. “Are you here with someone?” 

“Yeah, me and a few classmates on a road trip,” she replied. “I was starting to worry about you, ya know.” 

Dipper busted into the living room in a panic. “Out in the shop! Quick!” 

Ford paused on his project at the table and Stan rushed over. “Kid, what is the matter with you? What’s going on?” 

“It’s Connie! Steven’s old Connie! She’s here!” 

Ford’s face contorted in confusion. “Who’s Connie?” 

Stan shrugged. “Beats me. Friend of his?”

Mabel was the one to catch on. “Wait! The one Steven said he had proposed to?!” 

That got them moving. In a blur, both men followed the kids out towards the shop, stopping to peer through the open door and listen. Both older men’s hearts were hammering. Steven had proposed to someone...and this was her?

“How have the Gems been? Do you talk to them a lot?”

“Yeah, I went to visit them recently.” 

“Oh…” Connie’s face fell a little. “I just...I haven’t heard from you in so long I kinda thought maybe something came up…” Her eyes spotted the mark and she flushed. “Oh!” 

_No!_ Steven couldn’t repress it in time, his body turning entirely pink. 

Ford and Stan rushed to his side, each one fussing over him. “Steven? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

“You’re shaking, Sugar! Calm down!” 

“Steven, I’m sorry! I’m just stressing you out!” 

The half-Gem took a deep breath before returning to normal. He forced himself to meet Connie’s gaze. “No, I’m sorry.” He gave a weak laugh, lifting his hand. “Hey. No swelling this time, right? I’ve actually gotten better at controlling it.” The men beside him relaxed and gave him some space, encouraging him to continue. “Connie. I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch. Something did come up but that doesn’t mean I stopped caring about how you’re doing.” 

Dipper and Mabel watched from the doorway, transfixed. Dipper had confided in his sister after he learned of Steven's past, knowing she would find it just as surprising that Steven was in a failed romance. They thought the world of him and seeing him vulnerable like this was rattling. 

Ford and Stan exchanged a look. Should they be letting this happen? Who wouldn’t chose someone young, vibrant and beautiful over two jaded souls that barely made it through the day without being in some sort of fight? 

Connie relaxed. “I know. I’m sorry, too. I worried but I was afraid to say anything. I...guess I kind of felt like I didn’t deserve to after…” 

“Connie, it’s fine.” 

“No, I owe you an explanation! Steven, when I said “not now” I really did mean it at the time!” 

“I know. Garnet already told me it wouldn’t work. But she didn’t stop me from asking. Apparently there wasn’t a future where I didn’t ask.” 

“...Did she say if there were any where I said yes?” When he simply looked away, her shoulders slumped. “Oh.” At the sound of a ruckus outside she shrugged. “Guess I should take care of that.” 

“Guess so.” He looked exhausted when he smiled at her again, like he lived a thousand lifetimes and already knew this moment was coming because he’d endured it over and over. “Before you leave, hang on. I wanna give you something.” He stepped out, leaving the room thick with tension as everyone avoided eye contact. Mercifully, he was quick to return, taking Connie’s hand and placing something in it. 

Ford and Stan exchanged a shared look of confusion. A glow bracelet? But their niece and nephew understood, with Mabel actually tearing up. 

“Steven...Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. It doesn’t glow anymore. I wasn’t able to keep it going while on the road...but I guess that just means it really is a good representation for us.” 

“Yeah…” She slipped it on her wrist, giving him a hug before striding out the door. 

Dipper was the first to move after she left, Steven still stuck in some sort of moment. He hesitated but eventually took Steven’s hand to give it a comforting squeeze which the half-Gem returned. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Steven perked up, picking Dipper up and setting him on his stool again. “Weren’t you asking me about Gem placement?” 

Dipper scowled. “Steven, come on, man, don’t change the subject.” 

Mabel threw herself at Steven, crying dramatically. “That was so beautiful!” 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand the significance of the bracelet,” Ford spoke up. 

“It was just...How we met. How I proposed…” Steven grimaced. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to hide her or anything. I just...I didn’t think it was something worth mentioning right now. I didn’t expect to see her here.” 

“And nothing...there?” Stan asked gently. 

“No. Not anymore. Not for a long time.” 

“You don’t have to spare our feelings if you’re worried about it.” Ford encouraged. 

“Look, I won’t lie. I’ll always care about Connie. She was my first crush. My first fusion. My first best friend. But I don’t see her romantically anymore. That was part of the reason I turned pink, because I was forced to come to terms with it.” 

“So pink was a response for a strong emotional trigger?” Ford inquired, interested. 

“Something like that.” 

“So that’s the only time you change colour?” Ford pressed. 

“Or when I reform or channel my Diamond…” 

“I would be honored to see a demonstration sometime!”

“No. No, you wouldn’t. Um...I think I need some water or something…” 

Stan shook his head at Steven’s retreat. “We need to plan another date night. Kid deserves it.”


	31. Sweater Love

“It’s done!” Mabel declared. She rushed into the kitchen while Steven and Stan were cooking dinner. She rushed over to Steven, proudly presenting a turtleneck. 

“Wow! Mabel, this is amazing!” Steven took the material, looking over the piece of clothing. 

“I’m a craft expert!” Mabel boasted. “If it can be drawn, sewn or have glitter on it, I’m your gal!” 

“Well, let’s see it on,” Ford prompted with a smile. He and Dipper had been sitting discussing Gems, occasionally asking Steven questions to fill in the gaps. 

“Yeah, model for us, Sugar!” 

Steven gave a laugh but complied. He slipped it on, revealing the sweater, while it had a turtleneck, was without sleeves and showed off his form more than expected. 

“Um, Mabel, I think you forgot sleeves,” Dipper pointed out, confused. 

“No, that was on purpose. This way Steven can stay cooler and still hide all the hickies our grunkles give him!” She grinned at her handiwork. “See, I put a star on it, too!” Indeed, a yellow star stood proudly against the pink background. “I would have made it black like your shirt, but that kinda defeats the purpose of staying cool.” 

“I love it!” Steven kneeled down, giving the girl a hug. “Thank you, sweetheart!” He stood, removing the new piece of attire and folding it. “I’ll be sure to wear it for the shop tomorrow.” He would have to wear it with a tank top under. Or maybe nothing under? 

“Too bad you didn’t have it today with-” Dipper stopped himself, not wanting to mention Connie’s name. 

Steven was unbothered. “Yeah, pretty surprising seeing her today.” 

“And you don’t want to talk about it?” Ford inquired, concern lacing his voice. 

“I’m sure,” Steven assured. “There really isn’t much to say about it. Connie and I are both living our lives. It isn’t the way I pictured it a few years ago, but I wouldn’t change a thing. Except a bigger bed,” he joked. 

“Speaking of!” Stan waved the spatula in Ford’s direction. “Sneaky of ya to invite him to sleep in your bed, Sixer! I’m stealing him tonight!” 

“Grossgrossgrossgrossgross!” Dipper shouted, covering his ears. 

Ford just smiled. “Be my guest, but without a soundproof room, you won’t have near as much fun as we did.” He gave a playful wink to Steven who’s cheeks were dusted in a charming shade of pink. 

“Look at you being all in love!” Mabel gushed. “It’s adorable!” She took her seat at the table, kicking her feet back and forth. “So what are you gunna have Steven do when Wendy comes back? Will he still be working the counter?” 

“Oh! Yeah, she’s coming back next week right?” 

“Is she?” Stan chuckled. “Man time flew by.” 

“Soos was saying he could use a hand on some stuff. I’ll likely switch to giving him a hand while still doing stuff in the shop,” Steven explained. “I’m not sure what all he has planned. He just said more muscle would be helpful.” 

“Hey, maybe that’ll give us more time for training and adventures!” Dipper suggested, lighting up. 

“Training? And you getting tougher wouldn't have anything to do with impressing this Wendy I’ve heard so much about?” Steven teased. 

Dipper floundered. “What? No! Just...It’ll be good for me to be stronger for taking on any weird creatures that we’ll discover!” 

“Maybe you’ll want to impress Pacifica now~!” Mabel suggested, earning a thrown pencil. 

“Oh?” Steven immediately jumped on board. “And who is Pacifica?” 

“No one!” Dipper denied. “A stupid spoiled rich girl with bleach blonde hair and a massive ego!” 

Steven giggled. “Alright, alright!” He helped Stan finish up and start serving up plates. While the kids playfully argued, Stan snuck an arm around Steven’s waist and gave the young man a peck on the cheek, Steven bumping his hip into the older man in return. “Flirt~” 

“You know it~” He looked smug holding Steven against him. “I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty sure we can manage to have some fun while staying quiet.” Steven bit his lip in excitement, earning a low growl of appreciation from the man. “Keep it up, I might not wait.” 

“Whatever you say, Mr Mystery~”


	32. Spoiled

It was true that Stan’s bed was smaller than Ford’s but not by much. Once Steven was changed and they were settling down, he was a little worried if he should shift into a smaller form. It wouldn’t be comfortable to sleep in, but he was more concerned with Stan’s comfort...He hesitated climbing into bed, the older man stepping up behind him to nuzzle him. 

“Ya alright there, sugar?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine…” He frowned. “Are you sure we’ll have enough room? I could reform-” 

“Now none of that!” Stan scolded. “I happen to like you just the way you are. Course if you’re really worried, you could just lay on top of me,” 

Steven rolled his eyes with a smile. “Wow, aren’t you subtle,”

“Hey, I happened to like you in my lap.” His hands traveled to Steven’s hips, pulling him back enough to feel Stan’s excitement. “Your legs all covered in the marks I made, that pretty blush on your cheeks...And you made the cutest noises. All for me~” 

Steven shivered as Stan’s stubble grazed across his neck. He eased into the older man’s hold, relaxed from the warmth of his touch. “The kids…” Steven’s brain was already starting to fog. He didn’t want the kids to hear him being intimate with their grunkle but he was already craving more. 

“They’ll be up in the attic. That’s a whole two floors up.” His fingers drifted under Steven’s shirt, tracing the soft skin. “But if you wanna stop, I’ll stop. Just say so.” He felt Steven turn in his grasp and marveled at the way the low lighting danced across the young man’s face. Those big dark eyes… “You’re beautiful, you know that?” At Steven’s nervous smile, Stan leaned down to kiss him. “I mean it. You’re so damn beautiful. And you chose to be here with us. I can’t tell ya how much that means.” 

“You’re the one who let me stay. I should be thanking you.” 

“You’ve been doing nothing but thanking me and Sixer. Taking us on a beach getaway, baking with the kids, helping with the Shack…” He tucked a curl behind Steven’s ear, noting the way the half-Gem leaned into the contact. “Why don’t you let me do something for you? Let Daddy take care of you.” 

“You do take care of me.” Steven blushed the moment the words left his mouth. It was true though. He felt so...cherished. Every time they were together, he felt so blessed. This was it. This was the happily ever after he wanted. The family he had yearned for. Humans that accepted him for what he was rather than holding him at a distance because he was too different. He held Stan’s hand against the side of his face, enjoying the experience and age etched into every part of the other. 

Stan felt his chest swell with pride and love. He recalled how awful he felt about himself when he encountered that spider woman and how much he hated hearing what she berated him with. How she revealed that she was faking interest, giving him compliments that didn’t mean anything. 

But with Steven? 

_“Wow, you can lift all of that? That’s amazing!”_

_“I love that tie! I haven’t seen you wear it before. Is it new?”_

_“This shirt is how old? But it looks so good on you!”_

_“Stan, you don’t need your shoulders waxed. Isn’t body hair in weird places pretty normal for a guy your age?”_

_“What do you mean who’s the handsome twin? I love you both. You’re both handsome in your own way.”_

_“Well don’t stop now! What happened next?!”_

With Steven there was no guesswork. Everything he said he meant. When he looked at Stan it made the man feel twenty years younger. It made him wish he really was twenty years younger, just so he could have more time with this precious person in his arms. He smiled and tasted the half-Gem’s lips again, enjoying how Steven eagerly responded. “I want you to lay down on the bed. Can you do that for me, sugar?” Steven looked confused but said nothing, laying back on the bed. “Just like that,” Stan assured. He stripped himself of his own shirt, smirking at the way Steven’s eyes trailed over him. He’d be sure to enjoy that another time. Right now he wanted this to be about Steven’s enjoyment. 

He crawled onto the bed, leaning over Steven and claiming his lips again to help the younger man relax. Stan could feel the slight tremble in Steven’s touch, smiling fondly as he recalled his own first experiences with sex. He wanted to make this better for Steven. The kid deserved so much love. Stan trailed his lips downward, easing Steven to lay back and relax as he kissed the young man’s neck, working to mark him further. 

“Stan~” Steven’s hands trailed over the man’s form, admiring Stan’s shoulders, his chest, his arms- Oh, his arms~! He felt one of Stan’s hands move to the string holding his pajama bottoms in place and his breath hitched. “Stan?” 

“Don’t worry, sugar, I won’t ask you to go all the way tonight. I just wanna spoil you, alright?” 

Steven’s face was deep pink with arousal and embarrassment but he trusted Stan. He helped Stan ease the fabric down his legs, biting at his lower lip at how obvious his excitement was. Would he always be so easy to tease? He felt a small surge of panic when Stan reached for his boxers, grabbing Stan’s wrist to stop him out of reflex. 

The older man paused, patiently watching the half-Gem. “We don’t have to do anything, you know? We can just lay here and sleep. I’m not going to be upset.” Stan felt it was important to say, not wanting Steven to make himself do anything he didn’t want just to make the other happy. 

“No, I...I know. Just what are you trying to do, though?” 

“Remember what you did for Sixer?” It took only a second for Steven’s face to turn red in realization. Stan smirked. “I thought you’d enjoy it.” 

“But you don’t have to-!” 

“You didn’t have to for Sixer. But you wanted to, right?” Steven didn’t reply but his bashful smile gave it away. “Exactly. So?” He tugged on the elastic of Steven’s boxers, grinning when Steven relaxed and allowed him to tug the fabric away. He hummed happily at seeing Steven exposed, trailing his fingers over the half-Gem’s excitement and causing Steven to whimper. “Relax for me.” 

Steven nodded eagerly, unable to do much else as he fell back against the bed, clinging to the pillow now under his head as he was teased. His eyes rolled back as he felt Stan pumping him slowly, toes curling as precum dripped from him. “Please~” 

“Don’t worry, baby, Daddy’s got you.” Stan wished he could capture this. How nicely Steven responded to everything he did while still trying to hold back all of his timid sounds. He reached over to his nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube he had purchased a few days prior. He snapped open the cap, watching Steven’s reactions and seeing the young man still dizzy with sensation. “You doing okay, sugar?” 

“Y-yeah~” Steven tried focusing his gaze on Stan, brow furrowed when he saw the bottle Stan had yet to use. “What’s that?” He didn’t sound concerned which Stan was relieved about. 

“You wanna take a look?” He offered the bottle to Steven who was careful not to spill it. 

“What’s it for? Did we need this before?”

“No, baby, this is for you. I’m gunna use this to make you feel even better,”

“How?” 

Stan took the bottle again, coating his fingers before pressing against Steven’s entrance, making the young man’s eyes widen in realization. Stan paused, his fingers still present but not pressing further. “We don’t have to. But if you want to take things further it’ll be easier on you to ease into it rather than doing it all at once.” 

Steven glanced to the man above him before swallowing. “I…” Stan was right. He had been wanting so badly to take things further but he wasn’t sure what to ask for. He was so inexperienced especially with another guy. “No, keep going.” When Stan pressed a single finger into him, he grimaced. That felt so weird! 

Stan froze in concern. Was he doing it wrong? He had been around during his younger years but he didn’t exactly have the most considerate partners, nor was he the best back then. “Ya okay? I’m not hurting you am I?”

“No!” Steven was quick to assure the man. “No, just feels weird. You can keep going?”

Stan eased the digit in further, admiring the tight heat. “Still okay?” He pulled back only to ease inside again, Steven’s breath hitching. 

“Y-yeah,”

Stan repeated the motion before slipping a second digit in, chuckling when Steven’s squirmed. “You look so damn cute, sugar~” He hooked his fingers, causing Steven to let out a moan, the young man’s eyes fluttering. “Feeling it, aren’t ya? How you’re relaxing around me, letting me enjoy you.” He slowly picked up the pace, easing a third finger in. “That’s it, baby, just let Daddy work you. Open up for me.” He moved in every which way before a cry was ripped from the young man’s throat. “Oh, there it is~!” 

“S-Stan!” Steven clapped a hand over his mouth as he clung to the bedding, Stan slamming into that same spot over and over again. His eyes rolled back and he felt overheated. He had never experienced being so open and vulnerable, Stan knowing just how to work him. He tried holding back his cries for more, his cries for mercy. He was rocking his hips, unsure if he wanted more or wanted to escape the most wonderful torture he’d ever experienced. 

Stan’s other hand itched to stroke his own cock as he worked the young man over but he resisted. Still hitting that same spot, he eased lower, taking Steven’s excitement in his mouth and hearing a loud muffled scream in response. He snickered as much as he was able around Steven’s manhood, realizing Steven had covered his face with a pillow in desperation to hide his sounds. 

“Ohgodohstarsohpleaseyesyesyesyes!” Steven could feel the fabric in his grip giving way, fluff being freed as his fingers clawed. His hips bucked desperately, not knowing what to chase more: those fingers rubbing deep inside or Stan’s expert tongue dancing over him. He wondered if he would pass out from lack of air when the pillow in his grip was ripped away. He whimpered, gnawing at his lower lip as clung to the bed below. “Nooooo~!” He didn’t want anyone to hear him like this! 

Stan hummed around the half-Gem, the vibrations causing Steven to release a long moan. He could feel that Steven was close and worked faster, pressing his fingers to Steven’s prostate and holding them there, causing the raven-haired to tremble all over. Just a little more-!

“Stan, I’m so-! It’s too-! Too much, please! Daddy, I can’t take it! Oh, fuck!” Steven came hard, crying out Stan’s name. His cheeks and Gem were literally glowing as he released, the older man’s tongue still dancing all over his excitement and swallowing every drop. He weakly pushed at Stan’s head when the man kept teasing him, jolts of unimaginable pleasure bordering on pain shocking his system. 

Stan pulled back, admiring his handiwork as he noted the flavour settling on his tongue. Steven tasted sweeter than the other guys Stan used to experiment with. Seeing Steven’s glazed stare at the ceiling as he panted to catch his breath, he chuckled. He moved up, kissing Steven’s forehead and brushing the young man’s hair back. “You look wrecked~ I take it to mean you enjoyed yourself?” 

Steven gave a dazed smile, looking like he was drugged and giving the older man quite the ego boost. “So good~” He praised breathlessly. Slowly but surely he regained his senses and was able to take in Stan. He paused, blinking a few times. “...Stan?” 

The other quirked a brow, grinning though confused. “Yeah, sugar? You don’t recognize me anymore?” 

“Uh…” No. He almost didn’t. “You might want to look in a mirror…”


	33. Discussion

"Ford! Ford, wake up!" 

That wasn't something the scientist figured he would hear again having been able to rest for years. When he blurrily took in the room and saw Steven he gave a sleepy smile. "Morning, darling. Sleep well?" 

"It's not morning and I haven't slept," Steven corrected gently. "Um...I hate to do this but can you come upstairs? Please?" 

Ford frowned, taking in Steven's worried expression. "What's the matter?" 

"I think I did something to Stan." 

"What do you mean?" 

Steven all but drug Ford out of bed and upstairs, glancing to make sure they didn't wake Mabel and Dipper before taking Ford into the bedroom where Stan was admiring himself in the mirror. 

"Now can you both tell me what's…?" Ford squinted and adjusted his glasses. If the lights hadn't been on he would have thought it was a trick of the darkness but… "Stanley?" 

The other twin gave a smug grin, posing in the mirror. "Damn right!" He turned to Ford, displaying himself. "Look at this! Don't I look great?" He no longer had wrinkles along his neck or hands though he had a hinting of laugh lines and crows feet. His hair was thicker and darker, looking more like a mix of brown and grey than his previous salt and pepper look. And he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore…

"What on earth…?" Ford closely inspected Stan. "How did this happen?" 

Steven spoke up, his voice unsteady. "We were...doing stuff and things escalated and then he was just….like this…." His body was glowing pink by this point, illuminating the room. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do anything! I knew I could heal and makes plants come to life but I didn't think I could do anything else I swear-!" 

Ford parked in interest. "You can make plants come to life?" This young man became more and more fascinating with each passing day. 

Steven gave a nod. "Yeah...Mom could make plants do what she wanted and...I mean I have to use my spit on them but sometimes they start talking and walking around…" He tried calming himself but couldn't force the pink glow to completely fade, now only covering his cheeks. 

"So it appears you've learned a new skill. Deaging….Fascinating!" He adjusted his glasses as he studied his twin. "Do you feel different at all?" 

"I feel ten years younger!" Stan boasted. "I don't get what you're so worried about, Sugar. I like looking and feeling younger." 

"But…" Steven sighed. "What about the town? What about Dipper and Mabel? What are you going to tell them?" 

"The truth. That you healed me." Stan frowned. "I thought you'd be thrilled. This means we get more time together. Now I'm not having to plan my will or anything yet." 

Steven opened his mouth but quickly snapped it back shut, his eyes trained on the ground. 

Ford worked a brow. "Steven?" 

"...I can bring people back." 

Ford and Stan exchanged a look before Ford pressed the issue. "Bring people back? From the dead?" 

"I hadn't meant to when it happened!" Steven gasped out, refusing to look at the other men. He began glowing again with every word. "Just Lars and I got drug to Homeworld for that stupid trial and then we met a bunch of Gems in hiding. Hiding because they were marked _wrong_ and then he died and-!" 

"Sugar, slow down!" Stan rushed over, urging Steven to sit down on the side of the bed. "No one is mad at you, okay?" 

"Of course not. But we do need to figure out why this happened. We don't want to revert into children just from being intimate." 

"I don't think I can do that…" Steven tried taking deep breaths. "I think I'm still….limited, I guess? When Lars came back he was pink. Like...all over." 

"Was there anything you had done that was different than previous times?" 

"Nah, just…" Stan's face lit up in realization. "Oh! I swallowed. Musta been that," 

"Swallowed…?Oh!" Ford chuckled. "Well that makes sense…" He sat on Steven's other side. "That could be why you didn't know about it with gaining the power from your mother." 

"Yeah…" Steven slumped against Ford. "I'm so glad you're not upset. But I still don't want to tell Mabel or Dipper any details…" 

"We'll keep it vague," 

"Boo! I wanted to brag my cute boyfriend made me young again!"


	34. Stress

Screaming was not what Steven hoped for, but it was expected. He had been pacing the kitchen, trying to busy himself with cooking after he couldn’t get to sleep. Ford, being accustomed to being awake had sat at the table drinking coffee and trying to ease the hybrid’s mind with conversation. Steven had stiffened when he recognized Mabel’s voice and, torn between wanting to hide and wanting to rush to make sure she was okay. Ford stood to steady him as Stan rushed in, followed by Mabel that was hitting him with a broom. 

“Get out of here, you creeper!” 

“Mabel! It’s me!” 

Steven waited until she came closer before stopping the broom in her groom. He was glowing and nervous, but he kneeled down to talk to her directly. “Actually, sweetie, that is Stan. I know he looks different-” 

Mabel frowned. “Wait, really? That’s Grunkle Stan?” She looked up at her Grunkle again. “But you look younger. You don’t have all of your wrinkles and you don’t smell as bad.”

“Easy,” Stan growled, though there was little heat in it. 

“What happened?” Dipper asked, taking notice of all of the food on the table and counters. 

“I...changed him,” Steven replied. “I hadn’t meant to at the time, but...I don’t think he’s going to be changing back anytime soon.” 

“Grunkle Ford looks the same,” Dipper observed. 

“Yes, well…” Ford adjusted his glasses. “Like Steven said, it was unintentional at the time.” 

“Wow!” Mabel relaxed, gushing over her Grunkle Stan now that the dust settled. She jumped up onto a chair, pulling his face closer to tug and prod at him. “Grunkle Stan, you look good like this. Like a real hunk from the movies!”

“Damn right!” He sent a smile Steven’s way but deflated when he saw Steven still avoiding eye contact. Since he changed Stan, he completely shut down, slowly isolating himself. Stan couldn’t help but remember Sapphire’s warning to him. 

_“If something happens, please be sure to bring him here. He may resist, but he’ll need help despite his refusal.”_

They were just in Beach City. It wasn’t likely Steven was okay with going back. But maybe they could get Garnet here to help Steven? He stood, ruffling Mabel’s hair. “Why don’t you guys just sit down and eat. Sixer, help me get something set up for Soos?” 

“Do you need help?” Steven asked, voice timid and breaking Stan’s heart. 

“Nah, Sugar, you just hang out here with the kids. We’ll be joining in a few.” Stan almost dragged Ford out with him, taking his brother out onto the porch. “Well...I see Steven hasn’t calmed down.”

“No. He’s very rattled by the whole thing.” Ford sighed. “I couldn’t even get him to talk about it. Every time I tried calming his nerves he went pink and fussed over how sorry he was and how he was going to make sure he didn’t do anything like this again.” 

“I thought he’d be happy,” Stan scowled. “Me being younger and less achy. I was gunna say he should have you do it, too.” 

“Probably not. I wasn’t the best shape in my youth. Very...gangly.” 

“I think we should call that Garnet.” 

“Garnet?” 

“We promised we’d make sure Steven was okay. And from the way his other...guardians acted, she seems the most stable.”

“What about his father?” 

“Yeah, maybe. Just...someone, ya know? Someone that knows?”

“I think that’s a good idea. In the meantime what should we do though?” 

Stan frowned, holding his head in his hand. “He can’t even stand to look at me…”

“Stanley, he thinks he hurt you. He’ll come around in time but...maybe we just give him space for a while?” 

“I guess.” He fiddled his thumbs together. “Should I try to find a way to be old again?”

“Not if you don’t want.” 

Ooo

“So, Steven, a younger hunkier Grunkle Stan! That’s exciting!!” Mabel quickly stuffed more waffle in her mouth, humming happily at the taste. 

“Yeah…” Steven just poked at a small helping of eggs, looking far away. 

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look before Dipper spoke up. “Steven, you okay?”

“Yeah…” Steven stood up. “I’m full. I’m gunna go for a walk.”


	35. Venting

Stan and Ford didn’t worry at first when Mabel said he went for a walk. But when breakfast was over and cleaned up, Wendy and Soos arrived for work and lunch came around, they began to panic. 

They left the kids with Soos and Wendy-Dipper was more than happy to have a chance to catch up with the redhead-and head out to find their hybrid. They finally found him deeper in the woods, a fair amount of the trees destroyed but at least he wasn’t glowing at the moment. He was seated on a stump where he had knocked off the rest of the tree, adorned in a now sweaty and dirty t shirt and jeans. 

“Steven, we were worried about you!” They strode closer to the half-Gem, taking in the damage. 

“Damn, Sugar, you really let loose here,” Stan praised. 

“...Not really.” Steven still refused to meet Stan’s gaze. 

“Steven...You need to talk about it with us. Stanley being changed is an adjustment for everyone, but it’s still him.” 

“Yeah. You should be thrilled to see me younger. We have more time together now!” Stan huffed. “I just don’t get why you hate this so much. Why can’t you at least look at me?” 

“Because it’s weird for me, alright?!” Steven stood, turning to them with his features contorted in anger. “I have a right to feel afraid of this! Do you not understand that this-” he gestured to Stan’s new body- “is reason enough for you to hate me? Why don’t you hate me? No one is going to believe you about your age or being twins or-” 

“Sugar, we’ve lived in Gravity Falls for years. This place has seen weirder.” 

“Steven, Darling, we’ll figure this out but we need to do it together. Would it help if we had someone here to help? Your father, maybe-”

“No!” Steven huffed. “I don’t need my dad telling me everything is fine when it’s not! I don’t need him to tell me he’s proud of me for messing up like this!” 

“Messing up? Sugar, I’m fine!” 

“You really think this isn’t a big deal? That everyone will just accept whatever you tell them?! Fine!” Steven began to glow and shifted, reappearing as a child version of himself. 

“S-Steven?!” Ford backed up a step. 

“Well,” Steven spoke up, sounding as eerily calm as a young child could. “You said everyone would be fine with whatever. So what about this form? Not weird, right?” 

“It’s super weird!” Stan exclaimed. 

“Exactly!” Steven huffed, storming past them. “And I’m allowed to be scared about it! You’re allowed to be angry with me!” 

“Can you...change back? This is a little too weird for me…” Stan and Ford followed Steven back, both nervous and unsettled by this form of Steven’s. 

“Oh, is it?” Steven drawled as much as he could manage. His voice was much more youthful. Even when angry he more came off as cute, like a puppy howling for the first time. 

“Steven...Of course, you’re more than free to...express your frustration anyway you like. But this form really will be a little strange to explain to everyone. Stanley is younger but...not in a way that could land us in jail.” 

Steven paused, pouting. “...No, I know.” He sighed, moving to sit on a log. He had to heave himself up which was endearing but the twins said nothing, sitting on either side of him while he sat reflecting. Steven held his head in his hands, his baby face emphasized more by the pose. “...I’m sorry,” he finally said. 

“Steven, we know you’re upset and shaken by this, but it’ll be okay.” Ford rested a hand on Steven’s shoulder. 

“Anything we can do to make it better?” Stan asked. “I really...I really missed being close. You completely shut down.” 

“...” Steven felt ashamed of himself. Stan was the one who deserved to be angry, not him. “...You really aren’t upset?” 

“No,” Stan replied without hesitation. 

“...Why not?” 

“Steven, I…” Stan cleared his throat. “Could you change back for this conversation?” Steven gave a weak laugh before changing back, looking exhausted. “There’s my Sugar.” He reached over, taking Steven’s hand and running his thumb over the back. “I want to spend as much time as I can with you. And you? You make it possible. Do you have any idea how amazing you are?” 

“Stan…” Steven blushed, ready to reject the praise. 

Stan and Ford weren’t having it. “You’re so fucking beautiful and sweet.” 

Ford caught on. “Downright radiant. A true angel.” 

“What? No, I-!” Steven whimpered when Stan nuzzled into his neck. He tried moving back to not get swept up by Stan’s flirting, only to find himself flush against Ford who quickly took advantage, gently moving a hand to Steven’s hair and tugging his head back so he could tease the other side. “Ford, please~” 

“I don’t believe that was the title we agreed on, Darling.” 

Stan pulled back enough, enjoying the expression on Steven’s face. “Title? He calling you Daddy, too?” 

“Not quite.” He chuckled when Steven’s back had to straighten as he pulled on his hair just enough to lure Steven closer. The hybrid wound up clinging to Ford’s inner thigh as he steadied himself, his other hand still scrambling to find purchase. “Do you want to tell Stanely your name for me?” 

Steven mewled pathetically, his eyes shifting to show glittery pink against the dark pupils. “I...Sir, please~” 

“Sir!” Stan grinned. He moved closer, making Steven focus on him as much as he could with Ford nipping and kissing along his neck. “Think I can still be called Daddy, Sugar? I only lost a few years, after all.” 

Steven nodded as much as he could in Ford’s firm but gentle grip. Of course Stan was still his Daddy. He couldn’t be anything else to Steven! 

“So...are you okay with this? I know it’s still an adjustment, but…” 

Steven relaxed in Ford’s grip, the scientist letting go of his hair to let Steven settle. “...Yeah. Yeah, I’ll get used to it.” 

“You really scared us, Darling.” 

“I’m sorry. I keep worrying I’m going to do or say something to make you hate me or not want me around anymore…” 

“That’s impossible, Sugar.” Stan pecked Steven on the lips. “You’re never getting rid of me.” 

“...Promise?” 

“Course I promise. I love you, Sugar. You know I do.” 

Steven didn’t say anything but just enjoyed being held by the two men he had come to rely on and see as his family. He let his eyes slip shut, exhaustion settling into him after keeping himself awake all night and well into the day. He had used too much of his Gem ability, he knew, but he needed to be able to vent that frustration, even if it didn’t make any sense to anyone else. He was glad to have two men in his life that understood and were willing to wait and talk to him. “I’m such a mess…” 

Stan rubbed soothing circles on the hybrid’s back. “You must be tired, huh, Sugar?” At Steven’s hum of agreement, he sighed. “If you wanna change back into your kid form I can carry you back if you want.” 

Steven opened his eyes, brows furrowed in confusion. “But isn’t that weird for you?”

“It’ll be fine. Just let me spoil you after giving you that scare.” 

Steven didn’t reply, simply resting his head on Stan’s shoulder as they sat in silence. Stan almost asked again when Steven glowed and reformed, turning back into his child form, still resting against Stan, his eyes shut and his breath slowly growing steady as sleep drew near. Stan could admit it was a little weird, but also nice to know Steven trusted him with this vulnerable form. He held the child in his arms as he would Dipper or Mabel, Ford lending his coat to cover the near sleeping hybrid as they trekked back.


	36. After

“Did you get Steven? Where is he?” 

“We did.” Stan stepped around Mabel, glancing in the room past her. “Where’s your brother at?”

“He’s with Soos.” Mabel frowned, looking around. “Where’s Steven?” 

“Here.” Stan set a sleeping Steven still covered with Ford’s coat on the couch. Steven was dead to the world, clearly exhausted from everything that happened. He made sure a pillow was tucked under the hybrid’s head as he stepped back, making sure Mabel didn’t crowd him. 

“That’s Steven?” Mabel was speaking quietly but it was clear he was excited. “He’s so cute!” 

“Don’t wake him,” Ford warned. “And be sure Dipper doesn’t wake him either. Stanley and I will get dinner going, but Steven needs to rest. He’s exerted a lot of energy today.” 

“Okay, okay.” Mabel pouted. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t wake up.” 

Ooo

Mabel couldn’t stand it. She glanced at Steven every now and then, but he had barely moved let alone woken up. Dipper was with her now, looking torn between excitement at seeing someone shape shifted for such a long period and being uncomfortable that this cute kid was dating his Grunkles. 

“This is weird.”

“Shh! Dipper, he’s sleeping!”

“Do you think him sleeping in this form is wearing him out more? Isn’t he using a lot of energy to keep himself like this?”

“Maybe it’s because it’s still him. Just younger. Soooo like maybe he’s like a compact and uses less energy.”

“I don’t think that’s how it-”

Steven groaned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, Ford’s coat pooling around him. “What’s happening?” He yawned. 

“Steven! You’re awake!” Mabel hopped to her feet. “How are you feeling?”

“Little.” 

Dipper sat on Steven’s opposite side. “So you can hold your forms for a long time, huh?”

“I guess so.”

“You guess so?”

“Well I’ve never been very good at shapeshifting but...I mean my mom was so good at it she was able to lie about her form. So just a few hours is okay. I had to practice a lot to manage it.” He shifted back, sighing and rubbing at his face still. The younger twins knew Steven had tired himself out, but this reminded them of how Ford would be after being sidetracked with his experiments for days or how Stan and Soos were trying to do promotions for the Mystery Shack. 

Dipper actually mulled over the comparison, realizing he hadn’t seen any of them that way since Steven had arrived. Now that Dipper really thought about it, Steven worked hard to make sure everyone was happy. He made them meals, waking up who knows when to make sure there was plenty to eat. Dipper was sure Steven was using much of his own money for that. And he planned their getaway, going all over to make sure Dipper had tons of notes and Mabel had plenty of Gems to talk to. They played on the beach when Steven or one of his family was supervising and Steven had been showing Dipper self defense moves in his downtime when he wasn’t with Stan or Ford. 

And his Grunkles had only taken him on one date so far. Dipper scowled at the thought. His Grunkles weren’t bad guys, but Steven needed a break. He needed to be given some time not to worry about anything. “Well, we’ll leave you alone so you can wake up.” Dipper hopped off the couch. “Mabel, I actually need your help cleaning up that nail polish Grenda spilled.” 

“Do you guys need help?” Steven offered. 

Dipper frowned. Steven really didn't know how to not be doing anything, did he? “No, we almost got it last time. You just relax.” Dipper practically drug Mabel up the stairs, leaving Steven alone in the home for the first time in days. 

He didn’t like it. He grabbed Ford’s coat, smoothing it over before hanging it up on the coat rack. What time even was it? He should probably start dinner. The kids were probably waiting for him to wake up because they were starving! “Jeez, Steven, get it together!” He hissed to himself. He grimaced at the feel of his dirty clothes on his skin but went towards the kitchen. He did it to himself after all. And the kids and their needs came first. “Could’ve washed up right away, but you decided to mope and sleep. You only have yourself to blame for that one, Universe,” he muttered. 

“Hey, Sugar!” 

Steven hadn’t expected Stan and Ford to be sitting at the table. Or for there to already be food done. “Uh...hi?” He looked around, noting the dishes that were washed and drying and the wet spots on the men’s shirts indicating they teamed up for the cooking and cleaning. “You made dinner already?” 

“Well, we wanted to let you rest,” Ford explained. He stood to go to the microwave. “We have a plate made up for you, too! And plenty of food we covered up on the table in case you wanted more than this.” As the food reheated, Steven awkwardly sat down, feeling useless and a little foolish. 

Stan grabbed the hybrid a Pitt Cola from the fridge, sliding it over to him. “Feelin’ any better?”

Steven nodded, taking the drink and food with a small thank you. He sat just staring at the meal for a while. Grilled potatoes, some steak and green beans. Not bad. He was glad he was no longer a vegetarian. He drifted off in thought, not opening his drink or starting to eat but instead just looking at it. 

Stan and Ford exchanged worried glances before Ford spoke up. “If it’s not something you want, we can always make you something else.” 

Steven shook his head, his cheeks tinting with embarrassment. He forced himself to finally pick up his fork and stab at a potato slice, chewing quietly. 

Stan deflated. A single slice? “So...Sixer and I took some time today and got everything set up for sleeping downstairs. If you still want, that is. We didn’t move your bedding or anything yet. Didn’t want to without you okaying it.”

“And we have plenty of room for your belongings if you want to move all of your possessions downstairs. Though I can understand the convenience if having somethings up here works better.” When Steven didn’t reply, Ford spoke again. “Or we could...wait?” More silence followed, making Ford nervous. “Steven?”

“What?” Steven perked. “Oh, yeah. Sorry, guess I’m dehydrated.” 

“You really wore yourself out today, didn’t you, Darling?” 

“No, really, I’m fine!” He forced another bite of food. “I feel bad I basically wasted the whole day because I can’t get my head together. What is wrong with me…?” 

“Nothing is wrong with you,” Ford assured. 

“Are you sure you don’t want someone here with you? At least for a short time?” 

“...I dunno...I don’t want the Gems to worry over nothing. I’ll get it together.” 

“What about tonight?” Stan asked. “Would you like to just...slow things down?” 

Steven hummed as he took another bite of food. “No, I’m fine. I mean, I will be, anyway...I really don’t have any reason to be nervous right now. I don’t know why I am. But I’ll be fine.” 

Oooo

After everything was cleaned up, Steven sat outside on the porch enjoying the night air now that he wasn’t covered in sweat and filth. Why was he acting like such a mess lately? 

“Hey, Steven!” Mabel greeted, moving to sit beside him on the porch. “Grunkle Ford wanted me to make sure you’re drinking your water. Except I’m not supposed to say that’s what it’s about.” 

Steven swished his glass enough to make the ice clink, a soft smile on his face. “I’m getting it down. Your Grunkle Ford is kind of a worry wart considering his own bad habits.”

“Are you feeling any better?” 

“Yeah, I am.” He ruffled Mabel’s hair. “Sorry you had to see me like that.”

“It wasn’t scary. We just don’t like seeing you unhappy is all.” 

“I am happy.” 

“Even though you’re so far from home?” 

“Yep.” 

“Sooooo….”

“We aren’t going to be going back to Beach City just yet,” Steven replied, snickering at Mabel mumbling ‘drat’ and pouting. “Don’t worry. We’ll go back sometime soon. Just...I’m not ready to go back yet. If I go back so soon, they’ll worry and...I don’t want that.” 

“I get it,” Mabel relented. 

“I guess I just need to find a way to make this more...home, I guess. Maybe if I sent some pictures to Bismuth, she would have some ideas. This place needs some fixing up anyway. And Soos wanted some stuff done…” 

Waddles broke the peace, squealing as he burrowed in between them to hide. “What is it, Waddles?” Mabel fussed, petting him. 

Steven was startled by a breath to his neck, summoning his shield as he turned only to light up in excitement. “Lion!” He dropped the shield to hug the beast. 

Mabel looked on in amazement. “A lion? A pink lion!” 

“He was a friend of my mom’s and became a friend of mine.” The beast purred as Steven scratched him behind the ears. “It’s good to see you again....But what are you visiting for?” His cellphone dinged, making him draw it from his pocket. 

_Connie: Lion was getting restless since I’ve been sword training less. Maybe he could be with you for a while?_

Steven smiled. _Steven: Thank you. It was perfect timing! But you’re good at that sort of thing._

_Connie: I’m glad. Please take care of yourself._

Steven shook his head. Looks like he had a new thing to explain to Ford and Stan…

“Lion won’t eat Waddles, will he?”

“No, but he will lay on you and take up your whole bed.” 

“Oh. Okay.”


	37. Chapter 37

When Ford and Stan first saw Lion, they were not sure how to react to the beast being around, but left their concerns unvoiced when they saw how delighted Steven was to have the creature nearby. Where would he sleep? What does he eat? Were the kids in danger? 

As it turned out, over the next few days, it was actually easy to forget Lion was even around. The beast would only ever make an appearance when Steven was outside after work or when Steven would take the kids on walks around the property. The beast had no interest in hurting the children or hunting anyone. Even Waddles, which was a relief. Steven had explained that Lion was a special case, healed by his mother long before Steven was born and the men left it at that. 

It made their beloved happy and that was enough. 

However, Steven still clearly wasn’t certain about what he had done to Stan. He stopped sleeping in their beds and had yet to discuss moving downstairs to the new bedroom, the other two men leaving the issue alone though it was clear the separation was taking a toll on all of them. 

It wasn’t that Steven had cut off all affection completely. He was slowly warming up to the idea of seeing this newer Stan everyday. After a week he was able to relax enough to sit in Stan’s chair with him, nuzzled against the older man as they all watched a movie together. They still shared meals and did activities with the kids. They made sure to give Steven plenty of time and space, making it clear that he was still loved and welcome. 

After yet another week, Steven had approached the men after the kids were put to sleep. “Is the big bed downstairs still an option?” 

“Of course it is,” Ford was quick to respond. “We just didn’t want to press it was all. If you’re comfortable, we would love to spend the night together,” 

“I’ve been hoping you’d ask,” Stan commented, looking bashful. “I was starting to think you were finding me less attractive or something-”

“That’s not it!” Steven insisted, quickly stopping Stan from talking badly about himself by grasping the man’s face and placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I just...I worry about what I can do to you. I don’t want to hurt either of you with my Gem’s abilities. And this isn’t something I had any idea I could do. I wasn’t sure what would happen.” 

“I get it.” Stan gave a smile, resting his own hands on Steven’s hips and enjoying the close contact. “Anything I can do to make it easier?” 

“No more of...um...swallowing. I don’t want you becoming a teenager, okay?”

Stan gave a dramatic sigh. “Damn, well there goes that plan.” 

“Is there anything you want to take down to the bedroom?” Ford asked. “Clothes? Belongings?” 

“Maybe just my clothes for now? And maybe some of my bedding…? I mean I don’t have a lot of bedding-” 

“Of course, Darling. We already know you like to nest.” At Steven’s blush, Ford smiled. “Would you like some help bringing it down?” 

That was how Steven found himself in the depths by Ford’s lab and old room, but instead it was a space dedicated to the three of them being together. A small hall that led to it from the regular lab, closed off by a simple sheet fashioned to slide across the entryway like a shower curtain. A bathroom that held a large tub that could fit the three of them, three sinks below three cabinet mirrors, shelves built into the same wall as the toilet holding more supplies and towels. It was nice to have, knowing they wouldn’t have to go upstairs in the middle of the night or early morning and risk waking the kids. Though Ford did make sure to set up a system so they could monitor the house from the bedroom, able to be there right away if the kids needed them. 

It was a large bed, as Steven had expressed wanting. Plenty of room for them to stretch out if they so desired (or in Steven’s case, nest in a pile of blankets and pillows. Ford could help but remember how he and Stan would be forced to share a bed as kids whenever they went to visit family or go on vacation. He and Stanely hadn’t slept in the same bed since they were about seventeen, when everything hit the fan and went wrong. Strange to think that trend would come to an end just because Steven came into their lives. 

He didn’t want to say it aloud, but he was nervous. Sleeping in one bed meant they would be closer to being intimate again. Ford couldn’t help but fidget with his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“What’s got you in a knot, Sixer?”

Ford glanced to the hall, making sure Steven was still in the bathroom, dressing in his pyjamas. “Do you think we’re rushing things?” 

“What do ya mean?” 

“The last time Steven and I shared a bed, the next morning was...heated.” 

“Yeah, I saw the bruises,” Stan snickered. “So did everyone else.” 

“What if he feels pressured? What if I’m too...aggressive?” 

“You? Aggressive?” Stan gave his twin a look, his face contorted in amusement. “Even if you were more threatening than a bunny with a squirt bottle, you saw what Steven did to those trees, right? I don’t think you have to worry about taking advantage of him. He’ll make it clear.” 

“Yes...Yes, of course, you’re right.” He slumped against the headboard. “I’m just nervous. This is all still new. It’s been ages since I’ve been with anyone and...I’m worried I’m going to do or say something unwelcome.”

“As opposed to Steven who destroyed a whole section of woods because he was worried I would hate him.” 

“...I see your point.” 

“Just relax, Sixer. He’ll tell us if he’s upset. And even if he doesn’t voice it, kid wears his heart on his sleeve. We’ll figure it out. It’s new to everyone, ya know? Heck, I haven’t been laid in like a decade before he came along. And he’s only had one girlfriend before. You’re not gunna be the only one learning. Sides, you like learning new tricks.” 

Ford couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from him. “Yes, I suppose I do.” 

The two men paused in their conversation as Steven entered, the young man looking bashful, dressed in gym shorts and a cotton tank top, showing off more skin that he had with either of the men’s previous nights with the hybrid. How he always managed to look so perfect was a mystery to them, but they wouldn’t complain as Steven gave a shy smile. “Guess I’m in the middle, right?” 

“Figured you’d like that best,” Stan replied with a grin. “Get all the attention and all,” 

Color flooded the young man’s face as he happily nestled into his spot, humming happily as he relaxed into the bedding. He hadn’t slept anywhere this comfortable since his bed when he was a kid. “This is amazing~ Thank you, guys,” 

“It’s no trouble at all, Darling,”

“Anything we can do to make it more comfortable, Sugar?” 

“...” Steven sat up, nervous but determined. “This is weird. Really weird to ask, so feel free to say no.” Stan rose a brow in confusion as Steven focused on him, Ford watching on in confusion. “But um...That night, when we...Can we do that? Not the...the swallowing part but-”

“ _Oh~_ ” Stan smirked. “I see~ You liked that part, huh?” He slid closer to Steven, kissing those plush lips as the hybrid giggled quietly, not looking as unsure of himself now that he had a very affectionate Stanley Pines fawning over him. “I think Sixer might enjoy that. What do you think?” 

“You think so?” Steven looked to Ford while Stan nuzzled him. 

Ford quirked a brow. “And what is it that you did?” 

“I spread him open, making him beg for me,” Stan replied, nipping at Steven’s neck. “To help him adjust to taking a cock.”

“I see~” Ford hummed as he slipped closer to Steven. “You wouldn’t mind me indulging, would you, Darling?” 

“Of course not,” Steven replied, settling back against the bedding, Stan pulling back so he can comfortably watch on. The men were rather proud of the bravado the younger displayed, though it was clear by the slight glow across his cheeks that he was still fighting back his nerves. He was eased when Ford kissed him, shivering when the man moved to his neck and collarbone. “Ford-!” 

“Not to worry, Darling. I’ll take such good care of you~” 

Steven reminded himself again to ask Ford to explain how time could move so fast and so slow at the same time. He was always so swept up when kissing the men labeled as his human mates. Their scent, their taste, their bulk...He felt so safe with them. So loved. 

He knew Ford was self-concious about his hands, always so hesitant to touch Steven for long as if the detail would make Steven love him less. But it was the furthest thing from his mind when the scientist touched him like this. He could feel the rough stubble on the man’s face, the slightly chapped lips, smell the coffee on his breath that was always present no matter how much Ford brushed. Shivering at the feel of the scientist’s tongue, he moved one hand to tug at Ford’s hair while the other explored the muscles of the man’s arm, torso and shoulder, not sure which he liked more. He loved how strong both of his partners were, looming over him and able to make him feel so helpless when they were together like this. 

Not helpless like when he was trying to save everyone from Aquamarine. Not helpless like when he was on trial. Not like when he was rejected by Connie when he proposed. 

It was more like when he would try and stay in the comfort of his bed for as long as he could on chilly mornings. He was surrounded in security and warmth, able to finally be vulnerable while the world slept. These men he’s given his heart to wouldn’t judge him for his need to be held. They would never mock him for asking for help. They offered their own strength and they trusted Steven’s. 

It was perfect. 

“ _Ah!_ ” Steven clung to Ford’s shoulders as he felt the man’s fingers breach him, trying not to squirm too much. The sensation was still an odd one that would take some getting used to. He could feel Ford’s lips brush across his neck, the man’s breath in hot pants. Steven could still feel the shorts on one of his ankles, barely hanging on as Ford settled between his legs and slowly opened him. 

“My god, look at you,” Ford praised, his voice thick with want. Nothing compared to seeing Steven ready and wanting, allowing the most intimate parts of himself to be touched. Ford wasn’t sure what he’d done to be given this, but he wouldn’t reject it. He moved steadily, aware of Stan watching close by as Ford eased his fingers in and out of the tight heat, slick with lube. He could feel every shiver from the hybrid beneath him, hear every gasp and whimper. “Can you take more, Darling?” At Steven’s nod, Ford eased a third finger in. “You’re reacting so well, Steven. You look so delectable trying to rock yourself further onto my fingers.” 

“Ford~” Steven was clearly embarrassed by the praise, trying to hide his face as much as he could manage while still clinging to the man tormenting him. 

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed,” Ford teased. He sat up enough to hold one of Steven’s legs to his chest as he watched Steven wring the bedding between his fingers. He continued working his fingers inside of the young man, jaw clenching to hold back a groan of approval when he ripped a cry from the half-Gem. He continued abusing that same spot, licking his lip as he saw Steven’s back arch and his hips rock, clearly wanting more. “Look at you trying to fuck yourself on my hand. I wonder what delightful sounds you’ll make once I bury my cock in you.” 

“Ford- _Oh~!_ Sir, please, I can’t take it~!” 

“Yes, you can, Darling,” Ford hummed, placing a kiss to Steven’s ankle. “I’d never think of giving you something you couldn’t handle.” 

“I-!” Steven gasped out, his whole body shaking. He loved it! He loved this feeling assaulting him. He loved feeling Stan’s eyes on him as he lost his mind, feeling the want radiating from both of his partners. He loved how hot his body felt. He loved not knowing if he wanted to beg for mercy or more. He loved not knowing if he wanted to feel like this forever or race towards his climax. “Oh, stars! It’s so much!” 

“You’re doing wonderfully,” Ford praised. “Just try and hold on as long as you can for me, love. Can you do that?” 

Steven whimpered but forced himself to nod. He could hold on. He could- “ _There!_ ” 

Ford rewarded him by focusing on that spot, delighting in every cry and whimper. Steven was lovely like this. “Remember, you can be as loud as you wish down here, Darling. I want to hear every sound you make.”

Stan grinned as he ran his eyes over Steven’s body. “Damn, I didn’t think you had it in you to be so mean, Sixer,” he snickered. He couldn’t blame his brother, though. Stan felt like he was swimming through a pool of sweet syrup as he listened to Steven moan and gasp. Something switched where he felt like he had to take his pleasure from seeing Steven enjoying himself. 

When the young man had been upset, it dragged Stan down. He had plenty of women and men mad at him for not calling after a night together or being upset with Stan’s bad communication skills. But with Steven, it was different. When the hybrid was upset, Stan felt like he was going to die. Those nights not being able to hold the young man close, not knowing if pulling him in for a surprise kiss or hug was okay, he felt awful. Everytime Steven spoke, it was like Stan could hear that the half-Gem was still bothered and he had to fight the urge to not throw himself at Steven’s feet and beg for a way to make the young man happy. 

Must be love, right?

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Steven’s back arched and his toes curled as he clung to anything he could manage. 

“My, my, such language,” Ford chuckled low. “Are you feeling close, Darling?” He enjoyed seeing Steven’s cock leak precum, clearly needing release. “We’ll have to teach you how to last longer. We can’t very well have you exhausted so quickly when we’re intimate.” 

“I’m sorry,” Steven mewled, looking wrecked and desperate. He was trying hard not to squirm too much as Ford worked him over. 

“Don’t be. You’ve been so good for me, Darling.” He paused in his movements, earning a confused look from the young man below. “How would you like to cum?” 

Steven was confused as to why he wasn’t bombarded with the shockwaves he had come to center his world around. “Wha..? Why did you stop?” Blinking, he was now more aware of the dim light of the bedroom. Of Stan close by, palming his own excitement through his pants. Of Ford’s lustful gaze on him, his erection prominent as he played Steven’s body like a fine tuned instrument. Embarrassingly enough, he could still feel Ford’s fingers inside of him, just barely brushing against the spot that would make Steven lose his mind. How strange he thought that his Gem was the core of his being for so long when really the center of his being was hidden, waiting to be claimed by these capable and adoring human men. 

“Would you like to cum with my fingers inside of you?” Ford curled the digits inside, making the hybrid tremble. “Would you like me to touch your cock?” He used his other hand to tease the underside of Steven’s neglected erection, enjoying how he squirmed. “How can I bring you pleasure?” 

“I…” Steven tried regrouping his thoughts. He could come up with anything and they would do it. He didn’t want to have it be one-sided, though… Especially since he hadn’t really done much with his beloved human mates in so long. He gnawed his lower lip as he thought of how to phrase it. “Could you...Do what you did last time? With us against each other?" He wasn’t sure if it had a name. 

Ford’s brow rose in curiosity. “Of course,”

Steven looked bashful. “And Stan is in my mouth?” 

Both of Ford’s brows shot up then as he smirked. “I think that can be managed.” 

Neither twin had to be coerced too much to fulfill Steven’s request. Ford had one large hand wrapped around his and Steven’s excitement, the hybrid’s moans muffled as Stan filled his mouth. Everytime Steven’s eyes fluttered or rolled back into his head, it was easy to see the shimmering mist clouding the normally dark depths, showing just how much Steven was enjoying himself. 

Ford occupied his other hand with teasing the pads of his fingers along Steven’s Gem, making the young man mewl around Stan’s cock. 

“Fuck, Sugar, you feel so good,” Stan murmured, petting through Steven’s curls to show affection as he felt that tongue run against him. “I don’t think I’m gunna last long.” 

Ford didn’t say anything, trying to fight against his own release. He could feel his glasses sliding down his nose slightly as he sweat, trying not to rock his hips too much against Steven so he didn’t make the act of tending to multiple lovers trickier than it had to be. This was a first for Steven, after all. 

Steven pulled off of Stan’s cock with a slight pop, running his tongue over the head. Stan felt like he might have a heart attack when those eyes locked with his own, hearts seen in them. He could feel the puffs of breath from the hybrid as he squirmed, clearly close to the edge himself. “I’m gunna cum, Sugar,” Stan warned. He didn’t want to pull back from Steven’s fingers and tongue dancing over him, but he couldn’t take any more. 

Two words from Steven and he was done for. “On me.” 

Seeing Stan cover Steven’s face with cum undid the scientist and he released, painting Steven’s Gem and still stroking as he felt Steven also reach climax, his breathy moans mixing perfectly with Ford and Stan’s groans of praise. 

As they came down from their high, Ford grimaced as the sweat covering his body. “I think this would be a good time to try using our bath.”


End file.
